Through Forest and Grove
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: [Through these leaves I walk. Recieved, I did not expect. Blossoms showed my path.] A simple trip to Wutai was only the first step for Reno and Cloud after Meteo... especially in regards to each other on their heritage. Reffie, Cloti.
1. That Which I Sing

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ is © Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 1: That Which I Sing...

* * *

Reno Savai shot up, breathing hard and eyes wide. Wiping his forehead, he wasn't surprised by the sweat that dotted the skin. Looking briefly at the sun peeking through the curtains, the red-haired Turk placed a hand over his pounding heart.

_'That sensation again... Almost every night. The hell it means!'_

Lately, sleep had been something the poor Turk was craving (even more so than alcohol or smoking) as nameless dreams with the oddest feelings besieged him. Never truly intense when it first started after his twenty-third birthday, but as the days flew by, they began to get stronger.

One main thing that puzzled Reno was that Strife often popped up in those dreams. The spike-headed blonde would be looking as confused as the red-haired mercenary did. At the same time, the knowledge that there happened to be a connection between the AVALANCHE member and himself was terrifying. At least it wasn't as maddening whenever he walked past the containment tank that once held Jenova's body. If he was a cat, his hair would have stood on end every time he entered or passed by the Science Department level.

Let's not mention the issue where alcohol was starting to lose its effect on the Turk; none of the strongest drinks could make him drunk as much anymore. Even a full swig from the toughest bottle of tequila or vodka could barely make Reno less than sober.

Another thing would be the fact that the nicotine craving was starting to drop. Dropping enough that actually got him headed toward Neo-ShinRa's sick bay, much to the utter shock of Reeve and his two partners. When the doctor came back with the results on Reno's full body check up, the woman was baffled at the clean, albeit slow clearing, bill of health.

_'To hell with it. Lessee what's on schedule today? Oh, yeah, Reeve ordered us three months vacation.'_

Reno snorted, slipping into a button shirt, flipped on the coffee maker in the kitchenette, and tossed a piece of bread into the toaster-oven.

Several years plus with the Turks and now they finally get a real break, barely one year after the whole mess. Okay, Elena was with the group for only several months through the whole Meteor/Sephiroth ordeal but screw minor details (do not bring up a certain Don). She practically dragged Rude all the way to Costa del Sol when the ex-Urban Development head gave them the news. From the last PHS call, the bald Turk sounded quite happy, if not still sounding flat as ever.

A soft mewling caught his attention and looking down, Reno saw one of the cats that lived at Yuffie's house.

_'Ah, yes. The little ninja pest. ... WHY IN THE PLANET'S NAME DID I CHOSE WUTAI!?'_

Upon landing in the home country of Tseng's birth (and ignoring the ever colorful repertoire from Highwind's mouth, his airship being the faster option than a regular ship), the Kisaragi heir had all but jumped on him. After hearing that he was on vacation, Yuffie promptly got him a room at the inn, one of the better singles to boot. While the relationship between the Turks and AVLANCHE was a bit strained, underneath the grumbles were grudging respect and slight understanding.

When Reno asked the young adult why she was doing this, she had smiled a bit sadly.

"Maybe it's 'cuz I kinda feel sorry for you guys," the ninja had replied. "Also, part of it is thanks for saving my butt from that sleaze ball Don Corneo. Give my regards to Elena when you go back."

That left the Turk speechless and Yuffie left him at the threshold to the suite, the scent of jasmine drifting in the air.

Sipping his ever concrete-strong coffee, Reno mindlessly scratched the feline that had perched itself on the counter. Ignoring the content purring, he vaguely wondered what the ninja brat was doing now.

Reno blinked, then drained his cup in one gulp, never minding the scalding heat.

"O-kay, I really need some fresh air."

Shrugging into a loose vest, the Turk placed the cat onto the ground and headed out of the inn (feline now heading home). Looking around, he couldn't help but look pleased with the way Wutai was returning to its former glory, albeit slowly.

The few conversations with Valentine and talks with Tseng bought into mind how the ex-Turk/Turk recalled their home country before ShinRa destroyed it during the Wutai/ShinRa War. Most of the time them meeting at a cafe or coffee shop. The more prominent landmarks came from Valentine's quiet descriptions, whereas the more subtle references had Tseng nostalgically recalling them (over a cup of strong green tea). More often than not, the younger man would notice both older Turks slipping into the trance of a person remembering happier times.

_'Hey, there's that scratch on the chin Tseng mentioned... Man, I really miss him sometimes...'_

"Oi, TURKEY!"

Derailed from his train of thought, Reno noticed a smirking Yuffie completely surrounded by kids from the local orphanage. Kids that looked at him with eyes of curiosity, mischief, and innocence. One even shyly waved at him before scampering behind her playmates.

"Yo, brat. What's with the squirts?"

"Field trip. I'm showing them the Pagoda and then we're heading for lunch."

A little boy tugged lightly on Yuffie's jean, demanding her attention. The ninja bent down to pick him up, which he promptly hid his face in her neck out of childish shyness.

"Hn."

A pregnant pause. Several of the kids fidgeted, feeling the tension.

"So, lost yet, Turkey?"

"Nope. Just out for some fresh air. I've been here a couple times so you don't have to worry about finding my lost as--butt."

Giggles ran through most of the children. Which changed the smirk to a smile on Yuffie's face and got a slight grin on Reno's. One girl walked up to the taller man and gave a tooth-gapped smile.

"Wanna come with us?"

He looked at the Wutaian heir, whom blinked rapidly, then knelt down to the girl's level. "If a certain ninja doesn't mind," the redhead replied softly, surprising both himself and the older girl.

Promptly, almost all the orphans turned the cuteness factor onto Yuffie.

"Can he come?"

"I think he's cool!"

"Please, Yuffie-nee?"

"Pretty please?"

"I think he's cute," shyly came from one of the younger girls.

Twitching of the lips at the last line, the Kisaragi ninja looked at the Turk. He shrugged nonchalantly, as if saying "Not like I got anything else to do with this vacation."

Yuffie sighed. "If a certain redhead doesn't mind giving rides, then he can come."

Cheers erupted were ignored by the two young adults, lilac eyes gazing inquisitively into Mako-filled cerulean orbs.

x x x x x x x

By the end of the field trip, Reno and Yuffie were very tired but pleased that there weren't too many mishaps.

Other than most of the orphans begging the 5'9" man to carry them piggyback or on his shoulders, he actually felt satisfied. Yes, killing and destroying lives of his targets was commonplace in the Turks' line of work.

However, there was something being around the squirts that made him rethink many things he did. Lost in thought, Reno didn't notice the waving hand in front of his face.

"Oi, Turkey! Ya still there?"

Blinking back into reality, he noticed that while the orphans were back at the orphanage, both him and Yuffie happened to be standing in front of the Temple of Leviathan. Not wanting to loose his image, Reno slipped back into his cocky mode.

"Yeah, I'm cool. The hell we're doing in front of here?"

She tugged his sleeve toward the gates. "Wanted ya to meet someone. C'mon!"

While a red, white, and green scheme is common with most of the Wutaian architecture, Leviathan's temple was of various shades of blue. Ocean-deep navy on the foundation, sapphire and white decorating the walls, and sky blue for the roof tiles. Traditional crimson decorated the enormous posts reaching skywards, as well the massive gate in front of the sanctuary. They both had to take off their shoes before entering the main building itself, Reno grumbling about foreign customs and all. Yuffie had sniped back saying it was to keep the place clean.

He raised a red eyebrow and grinned. "And why would you want to do that? For all you could know, I might kill whoever is taking care of this place, steal all the treasures, and blow it up sky high."

Mauve eyes rolled.

"Pft! As if, you baka! Sure, you might make a small fortune selling the relics on the black market but you wouldn't get anything good out of it. Not to mention Reeve might have your ass on a platter when he finds out."

"'Baka'?" Reno repeated, testing the word on his tongue.

In the past, Tseng had tried teaching his fiery protégé the lingo but eventually gave up. The younger Turk kept butchering the lessons during a stake out or when there weren't any assignments. Not that the older man suspected it being done on purpose.

"It means 'stupid' or 'idiot' in Wutaiese."

"Heh. What about 'nee'?"

A black eyebrow raised. The heck with the questions on language? As if she was giving a class.

"Short version of 'nee-san', being 'big sis'."

Before Reno could ask another question, a quiet voice interrupted them.

"Ah, Yuffie-sama, welcome."

"Hi Reiko!"

Glowing aquamarine eyes took in the newcomer.

Coal hair with some silver strands was tied back near the neck, two white tails of the stiff ribbon sticking up. A pristine, white kimono and a red hakama completed the outfit of a miko Tseng once described. Light coffee eyes held a serene look that seemed to hold a spark of recognition upon the red-haired Turk.

"Who may your friend be, Yuffie-sama?"

Said young adult snorted, albeit good naturally. "More of a guest, really. Name's Reno... er..."

"Savai," he supplied.

"Yeah! Reno Savai and he's here in Wutai on vacation, courtesy of my friend Reeve." Yuffie grinned, at the same time pondering the man's surname. "Also known as his boss."

"Reeve-san of Neo-ShinRa? Sou ka. Welcome to the Temple of Leviathan, Savai-san. As Yuffie-sama noted, my name is Reiko Kageno, miko to Leviathan-sama." A mid-waist bow, as polite as the priestess could with a basketful of herbs.

Reno quickly bowed back, Valentine's words of respect toward those who served the gods drifting into his mind. Tseng had once said if you didn't return a bow to a cleric, then you get a good chance of having a long string of bad luck hanging over your head. Not that the redhead believed it, considering their line of work, but it was more out of a memory toward his old leader.

"Call me Reno. Not one for all the formal stuff."

Reiko's lips twitched into what could have been a smile but she merely nodded.

"Very well. If you two will excuse me, I need to have these herbs sorted. Do enjoy yourselves here."

Again, a bow and then she disappeared into the shadows.

Looking around the temple, Reno didn't notice it until Yuffie started humming.

"What's that?"

Pale purple orbs blinked owlishly. "What's wha?"

"That song..."

Turning slowly, he stopped until he was right in front of the statue representing the great Water Summon. There, it was where the music was the strongest. The tune seemed to resonate in his ears, on the verge of a headache but not unpleasant. More of a pressure at the back of the mind.

Cocking her head, she then slapped a fist onto her palm.

"Oh, that's the Hymn of the Fayth."

"Care to explain more, brat?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue. True, she had matured a little but the ninja still retained her childish tendencies.

"The Hymn of the Fayth, it's a song often sung in here and in temples or shrines a long time ago. Or used to, if memory serves me right. I don't think any of us know where it comes from but most have figured that Leviathan's statue is the origin of the Hymn. The old folks tells stories that the melody is Leviathan singing to bring comfort to the dead. Supposedly, in another universe or world like ours but different, the Summons are the fayth. Said fayth are people who gave up their lives to protect their world from some great danger. I doubt any of us know what the words mean anymore, even the old ones or archaeologists," she explained, gesturing toward the Water Serpent.

Bright turquoise scrutinized the statue closely. For some reason, Reno felt that the representation seemed to look... amused?

"Mind singing that song?"

That took Yuffie for a spin in her mind. Reno, a Turk, asking her to sing? What in Holy's name is the Planet coming to?

"Eh?"

A look. "Do I have to repeat myself, princess?"

"Che, fine fine. You better have a good explanation though, Turkey."

Shaking her head in confusion, she moved to the center of the sizeable room, forcing the taller man to shift his position. Yuffie took in a deep breath, and began singing as if she was part of a church choir (not that there were many). Her voice evenly matched the pacing and humbling tone of the hymn coming from Leviathan's statue.

_/"Ieyui...  
Nobomeno..."/_

What little glowing balls he thought were just a trick of the lighting, they slowly became brighter and soon multiplied gradually. Each were a bit larger than the size of a standard Materia. Yet, they illuminated like a blended prism, leaving behind a wavering trail. A finger just barely grazed a rainbow ball, yet it went through like touching water. The few candles situated along the walls immediately burned blue, nearly startling him.

_/"Renmiri...  
Yojuyogo..."/_

From one of the doors, Reiko herself came out and joined in with Yuffie. Surprisingly, the priestess' mezzo complimented and blended well with the younger woman's slight soprano. Both voices soon began heading toward the climax of the song. In response, the lights took to a dizzying spiral toward the ornamental ceiling, swirling around all of them.

_/"Hasatekanae...  
Kutamae..."/_

As the climax slowly came to an end, the majority of the glowing orbs had flew upwards, whereas a few remained. Closing his eyes, Reno felt as if they were ghosts with lingering reasons for not leaving to the Lifestream. The song struck a chord within him, almost trying to make him remember something by itself.

Hearing a sharp breath, he turned to see Yuffie scrubbing her eyes. Reiko looked concerned but stayed, as if knowing what the pain was.

"Something wrong, kid?"

_'I will NOT cry in front of that baka redhead! Even if he's acting nice.'_ She vehemently shook her head. "Not really. It's just that I haven't sung that in YEARS. Not since Staniv told me about Mom..."

Reno merely nodded, needing no more words. He could barely remember his own mother, who had covered him when they accidentally got caught in the crossfire of two opposing gangs. Gang battles weren't uncommon, especially getting stuck in-between with no way out.

In the slums of Sector 4, it was rare to see that level of affection toward another person.

The image of his dying mother, still smiling, was forever imprinted in his seven-year old mind. Some time after that incident, he had been found by Tseng and got taken in. The older man had said he Reno carried great potential to be a Turk. That was after annoying many ShinRa execs and those who worked for the company before living at the ShinRa Tower. Only when the Wutaian had went through a chase that took him more time than he thought until he finally caught a struggling Reno. The youngster then never questioned the actions, hiding behind a mask.

Later, Tseng admitted that there was something in his red-haired protégé that reminded the then not-yet Turk Leader of himself.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Yuffie turned to the Turk.

"Anyway, why didja wanted me to sing? It's usually reserved for wishing the dead a peaceful trip."

"I am curious myself, Reno-san."

A hesitant look from the redhead.

"There's something about it. I don't know but it's there. Like someone tugging inside me. I can't explain it now but... maybe later."

Glancing at her watch, Yuffie gave a gusty sigh. She wanted to know more but held back.

"C'mon, Turk-boy. Let's go. Godo's probably worried sick about me again and you'll have to check back into the Inn."

After saying their farewells and stepping outside, Reno didn't realize how late it was. The sun was already halfway down the mountains and people were heading home.

The trip back to the Kisaragi estate was done in silence, albeit a slightly comfortable one. Both adults were too lost in their thoughts to start any conversation. The time in Leviathan's temple brought back memories they felt best left alone, yet the pain lingered.

As night drew closer, Yuffie became entranced by the soft burn emanating from her taller companion's Mako-filled eyes. Compared with Cloud's pair, the ex-SOLDIER/mercenary carried a much darker blue shade, like that of deep river. Reno's was like the shallow waters along the beaches of Costa del Sol during the summer. One thing she found interesting happened to be whereas a regular person was infused with Mako, their eyes only glowed a bit; Elena's light brown ones were best examples. For the more eccentric ex-ShinRa employees, theirs had a more supernatural glint to it.

_'It's funky, really. I mean, all three guys have had their fair share with Mako infusions (May you both rot in Hell and Leviathan curse you, Hojo!) but Vinnie's eyes has a bit of a wild look. I suppose that happens when you have three demons renting space in your head for over 30 years._

_'With Cloud and Turk-boy... Their eyes look like they could toss you around and not care a thing. It's similar with Vinnie but different at the same time. Back then, one wouldn't notice a shit. Now, after Meteor and all, the glow's a lot more noticeable. Almost as if something wanted OUT...'_

Yuffie cut her musings short upon reaching where the Kisaragis lived. Staniv was standing out on the engawa and when he saw his charge, one could easily see the relief going through his frame.

Seeing Reno, on the other hand, made the retainer stiffen up. When the redhead smirked and shook his head, Staniv blinked and relaxed only a fraction.

"I do hope nothing happened, Yuffie," the retainer started. "Godo's been worried sick--"

"--to his head about where I went and is about to cause mayhem on the place. I know, Staniv. No, nothing happened. We just came back from visiting Reiko at Leviathan's temple," the younger Wutaian replied, slipping off her shoes and picking them up.

A wry chuckle, then a slight bow toward the carmine-haired man. "Very well. My... gratitude for bringing Yuffie back safely."

The smirk turned into a grin. Apparently, the Turk could sense the reluctant respect coming from Staniv. A nod of the head returned the gesture.

"Whatever. Just make sure she keeps her hands where they are."

With a two-finger salute, Reno quickly ran off.

Blinking, Yuffie immediately checked her pockets and finding what was missing...

"YA BAKA TURK! YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY MATERIA, AHOU! BAKA YAROU!"

Lingering laughter rang through the night air.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done for my first game fic. This piece came through after several days' (and nights) worth of random browsing in the FF7 section out of sheer boredom. I normally hang around the Rurouni Kenshin and other anime sections, but lack of interest somehow steered me into trying out my hand on this.

Due to ever so wonderful QuickEdit (insert sarcasm), slight glitches will be found. Not my fault.


	2. That Which I Listen

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ is © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 2: That Which I Listen...

* * *

"Cloud, are you SURE you want to head over to Wutai?"

A bleak look tinged with smoldering blue, not to mention black rings under said eyes.

Tifa sighed in resignation, allowing him to return back to his packing.

The two had been living in Sector 5, working the new "Gospel Heaven" bar and taking in orphans. While the first part of the name still brought some grief to the former SOLDIER, he came to accept that he had already done what he could. All that's left is for the blonde was to reassemble the pieces of his mind and heart, helped alongside by Lockhart. True, they lived together but everybody knew that both stayed in separate rooms. They just weren't ready to take another step yet, fear holding them back.

Although now, that relationship is being a bit strained due to fitful nights, ending up with Cloud looking like he just went through a marathon at Battle Square.

More often than not, he was worried as to why a certain red-haired Turk tended to pop up in his dreams. As well occurrences of vomiting blood that started since he turned twenty-two years old, tinged with an ugly olive sheen. None of the doctors working directly under Reeve knew what was going on, many of them scratching their heads in confusion. Not even the few confiscated, including classified, and precious notes of Professors Gast and Hojo were of any help.

Desperate and worried for her childhood friend's health, Tifa had phoned Vincent, asking the tall man if he knew anything. Given their history of suffering under Hojo's hands, she thought the older man might have some idea.

While the gunman held no knowledge of such symptoms, Valentine had suggested they see a priestess in Wutai, quietly saying that she might be of some help. When questioned of such a method, the ex-Turk bluntly replied that the modern-day medical field was useless dealing with certain kinds of situations. Once in a while, going back to those who connected with spirits may be the better option.

On the account of slight resentment toward anything or anyone dealing with needles and a lab coat, Cloud quite readily agreed.

The last one who reported in a rapid disappearance of Jenova cells wound up being pinned to the wall after requesting tests similar to what Hojo did. Which the poor doctor nervously claimed it was a force of habit. Pinned by the same needle that once held the disastrous biological material, now a black smudge on the floor thanks to a Fire3.

Reeve later received a note from Cait, saying that they might have to work therapy bills into the medical department's benefits. None of the staff wanted to be dangling eighteen inches above the floor after that incident.

"Hey, at least we'll be able to see Yuffie," Cloud spoke, trying to cheer his friend.

At that, Tifa did perk up. The younger AVALANCHE girl was the closest thing the martial artist had to a younger sister. When Aerith was still alive, she was more of the older sibling, ever the calm one even in tight situations. The pain wasn't hurtful as much now, once ghosts were slowly settled.

"Wonder if she stopped her Materia obsession?"

The ex-SOLDIER chuckled, zipping up his bag. "Last I heard from Gorki, the kid has been helping out on rebuilding Wutai. With her own two hands, so to speak."

"She's isn't so much a kid anymore," the martial artist chided gently, "Yuffie's already seventeen and that's pretty much adult in Wutai's customs."

"Hm..."

Loud knocking on the door caught their attention.

"Move yer ass, Spikehead! I ain't got all day!"

Laughter came from the two of them, and they bounded down the stairs to see a grumbling--but smiling--Cid. The blue flight jacket he usually wore had been replaced with a vest version. The goggles still carried the ever-present packet of cigarettes.

"Thought we couldn't tear you away from Shera," Cloud quipped, slinging his duffel over the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, she wanted me outta the house before I drove her bonkers. Her being expectin' an' all that..." A slight flush flitted across the pilot's face before he exhaled a bit of smoke.

A delightful squeal, and dropping of another bag. "Shera's pregnant! Why didn't you tell us! How far is she? Boy or girl?"

"Whoa! Easy there, Lockhart! Four-an'-half months an' Shera wanted it to be a surprise. Y'all find out in 'nother four or five. Bad enough she kicks me outside if I ever want a smoke... C'mon, the Highwind's already primed to go."

In the air, Cloud made sure not to look at any type of text, signs or otherwise.

"Still have motion sickness when it comes to words, eh, Spike?"

A glare at the grinning pilot.

"He's getting better at it, though," Tifa spoke in defense of her best friend, although failing with the laughter dancing in her eyes. "Practice makes perfect, as they say."

One flaxen eyebrow raised up.

"Oh? An' how's that, Lockhart?"

Sienna orbs sparkled as Cloud hung his head between his hands, groaning at the inevitable.

"Reading while riding a chocobo. You don't know how many of those birds he pissed off. The guys at the Chocobo Ranch had their hands full."

"Teef!"

Boisterous laughter erupted from Cid, as well snickering from the nearby crew.

"Never knew! The only other method I heard was to get the poor fool on a hammock an' rock it nightly until he stops chuckin'! Works well for both air AN' sea idiots."

"Guilty!" one airman yelled out from the console he was manning. "It works, though the downsides is that you're dead tired in the morning!"

More hysterics, the other members tossing out teasing stories of their experiences.

Cloud wondered how long it was till they reached Wutai before he gave into the homicidal tendency cropping up. Maybe a good Matra Magic will do...

When the red and green buildings came to view, Tifa noticed two people down below. Chekhov was waiting at the airstrip, alongside with a bouncing Yuffie, when they finally landed.

"We got your message from Valentine-san," the warrior spoke after the pleasantries were exchange.

The two girls began their usual "girl talk" and were ignored during the walk to the sanctuary.

"It's not often we get people into the temple other than just tourists or those saving the world. No offense meant, of course," the female retainer continued, waving to several people.

A puff of smoke as the result of a loud snort from the pilot.

"Heh. Hope yer priestess can live up to what Vamp-boy claims an' none taken. The guy may have lived almost 30 years in a fuckin' coffin but he's still slow to date on some things. Even fer a Turk."

"Former Turk, Cid," Cloud absentmindedly corrected, taking the occasion to drink in the Oriental splendor.

During the whole period chasing Sephiroth around the world left AVALANCHE little time to relax and take in the sights, even at the Gold Saucer. Now, all of them were on a well-deserved vacation or just living out their lives.

Nanaki, or Red for others on force of habit, had taken quite well to his duties as Guardian of Cosmo Canyon after Bugenhagen's death. Barett returned to North Corel with Marlene and somehow got elected Mayor, now working with Reeve and Cait on alternate energy sources. Vincent had went back to Nibelheim, signing the Mansion under his name (a little doctoring on his records, favor from Rude), saying it was a way of facing the past. Of course, Yuffie was also working with the ex-Urban Development Head on rebuilding her home country. Several months of awkwardness and tip-toeing around each other later, the newly dubbed Mr. and Mrs. Highwind began an aerial service until Reeve could get his intercontinental transportation plan going.

"Do you want to go meet Reiko-san or relax first, Cloud-san?" Chekhov spoke, interrupting the younger man's thoughts.

"I'd rather we head to the Inn," Tifa spoke up. "No offense Cid but your flying is still crazy as ever."

A good natural grunt. "Still have room to improve, Lockhart. Maybe we should get you to fly."

"Are ya nuts, Cid! Gawd, as if I haven't suffered enough from airsickness! Let's leave the guys to their machines, Tifa. I got you two one of the best suite available!"

"You didn't have to, Yuffie."

"Nu-uh! You're my friends, you get the good ones! It's a double, with an excellent view of the whole place!"

"Hey! What about me, brat!"

"You stay in your airsickness inducing, flying piece of crap you call an airship, ya damn chimney!"

Those who didn't know any better, they would have thought the future Lady of Wutai was crazy, being chased by a cursing man spinning a spear. Whereas their companions were laughing in the background, not bothering to interfere. It was just like old times for them. 

x x x x x x x

Breathing in the morning air that wasn't tainted by polluted air like that of Midgar, Cloud and Tifa headed straight for Leviathan's temple. Thankfully, the dreams were just of the usual things a person normally thinks about subconsciously in the night.

_'As if I'm a normal person anymore, no thanks to Hojo...'_ he mused, thoughts a bit disgruntled.

A sign outside the large enclosure said, _**"Please take off your shoes 'cuz if I find out ya didn't, I'm gonna come and kick your ass. Thank you."**_

Tifa giggled when she read the post. "Still the Yuffie we know, only matured a little."

Said ninja was currently attending a meeting with Reeve, discussing on import-export deals. The younger woman mentioned that she might join them as soon as the conference was adjourned. Cid had decided to hit the Item Shop, wanting to check out the tea choices to bring back home.

"Better humor her then, before we find shuriken where we don't want them," Cloud snickered, slipping out of his boots.

Whatever peace the once First Class SOLDIER hoped to find started cracking upon seeing the red-haired Turk seated in the middle of the room. Bright blue-green seemed to be concentrated on the large, sapphire sculpture, as if seeking answers.

"Turk."

Turning around from looking at the statue, Reno noticed blonde and black.

"Strife."

The martial artist could practically taste the tension growing, watching as Mako locked with Mako.

"Ah, you all know each other?"

Spell broken, all three adults turned to see Reiko walking in from the back.

"So to speak," Tifa replied hesitantly, bowing quickly. The Materia-size flecks of light seemed to unnerve her greatly, yet fascinated her at the same time. "I'm Tifa Lockhart."

"Cloud Strife." He copied the gesture.

A returned bow, hakama shifting. "Reiko Kageno, miko to Leviathan. I received Yuffie-sama's message earlier. Please follow me." She turned to Reno and Yuffie, who was just coming into the temple. "This involves you two as well, Reno, Yuffie-sama."

With astonished looks on their faces, they followed Reiko to one of the wings.

En route, all four were greeted with the hidden beauty not seen by many foreigners, taking their breath away. Even though the young ninja had seen it many times, she was still blown away.

What the tourists see, the core room housing the statue and the simple gardens in the front with many trees along the outside walls. Several wings housing priceless artifacts and pieces of history from a culture still adapting in the modern world. Also in front was a very large tree that had survived the war, a straw rope tying around its immense trunk.

Behind the massive foliage, a large rock garden covered a portion of the back, the curving lines forming almost an ocean on land. Close by sat a fishpond, large carp swimming underneath a miniature waterfall and a willow dipping its long branches toward the water. Stone gray lanterns lined paths to other extensions of the temple. Bending bamboo patches dotted simplistically, the green leaves swaying alongside the other trees that were already budding. Everything planted simply, yet held an elegant air.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

They all nodded, seating themselves on the zabuton, cushions, in a large room where Reiko had directed them. The tatami, floor mats, held a shade of green and yellow mixed together, matching the season outside. A wall scroll hung above a tiny vase holding a cherry blossom branch not yet open, nestled in an alcove that one would never have noticed unless you had a sharp eye.

Another hanging was suspending adjacent to the one in the alcove, the scroll a painting of many creatures that resembled the summons and some that weren't recognizable. Sitting on a drawer, a petite Leviathan incense burner held a freshly lit incense stick, wisps of smoke twisting about. The smell was slightly sharp but not unpleasant nor overpowering. Bright light streamed through the open shoji, paper doors, illuminating the room without the need for lamps unless come nighttime.

Setting herself down, the miko began preparing the tea in a slow and purposeful fashion, boiling water fresh from a burning brazier in the middle of the room. A tray on the chabudai, low table, held snacks and crackers that were popular in Wutai.

Breathing in deeply, Cloud could tell that the tea was a little stronger than what Shera usually prepared. Although both him and Reno had to force themselves to not move a muscle, not wanting to destroy the calm spell of the room. Yuffie was used to such long ceremonies and sat fairly still, albeit fidgeting once in a while. Tifa happened to be the most at ease to the stillness, having gone through meditation with Zangan during her training.

The tea served, Reiko took a sip before placing her cup with a distinct clink, and directing her gaze at the adults in front of her.

"Before we begin, I must beseech all four of you to hold any questions. I will explain as much possible to the best of my ability.

"Both of you, Reno Savai and Cloud Strife, are having visions of each other when you sleep. However, neither of you know why."

The two nodded.

"Again, you two are noticing changes to your bodies that defy normal explanations. Your doctors can not come up with reasons as for the differences."

A fist clenching from Cloud, while Reno's eye twitched. Tifa looked startled at that, since they hadn't told anyone else. Yuffie began to look worry, glancing at her companions, her blond friend in particular.

"You feel altered, as if something wanted to burst out from within. This also ties in with your dreams, where you wake up in cold sweat."

Breathing deeply, Reiko closed her eyes.

"I will reveal what I was told, but you must be prepared for listening something you may not want to hear. Either from me or from someone else in the near future. The truth and path, I show, but it is not I who will walk the road or heed the words. Both of you must make that choice.

"Many years ago, I had taken up training as a miko here to serve Leviathan, as have many of my relatives before my time. My master, the previous caretaker, used to tell me stories when the gods and goddesses, Summons to you, had once interacted with the common people. Countless worlds that are similar to ours, yet notable differences with the history, the gods either helped shape or lived in alongside.

"In one world, the summons were actually a race that once coexisted peacefully with humans, Espers as they have come to be named. Unfortunately, greed for their power forced the Espers to create another dimension so they could live safely from humans. Fate happened upon one Esper and he had a child with a human, leading to the disaster of literally wiping out the entire Esper race. The Wheel of Time later caused events where the girl, half-human and half-Esper, to be able to bring justice to her father's race with help from loyal friends. That is one world.

"In another dimension, the gods and goddesses are the souls of those that have not passed onto the afterlife. They were called the Fayth, as Yuffie-sama knows well. Their peril was a creature that caused destruction wherever it went, no matter its intentions. As many lives continued to disappear, several people volunteered and became the Fayth, becoming Summons. A class of Summoners was created to bring them into the living world in order to save their world.

"One thousand years later, one Summoner was able to defeat the poor creature, however at the cost of discovering the majority of their way of life has been a large lie. The Hymn of the Fayth happens to be one of the more twisted and popular lies, originally sung as a rebel song, yet warped into something religious. In the end, the Summoner and her friends were able to correct some of what has been distorted. My master believes that Leviathan bringing about the Hymn here is an example that he is glad."

The feeling of intense gravity could be sensed from the two tales spun, much suffering and survival deep within. As much as none of the quartet wanted to dismiss it, underneath the words laid a seed of truth and reality.

"While these tales may sound beyond fascination, I believe them to be true and I am not yet done."

Sipping her tea, Reiko paused, gauging their reactions. Yuffie and Tifa were still puzzled by the stories, confusion easily seen in their eyes.

For the two guys, it was different. They were feeling the cold knife of anxiousness slicing their hearts and for the life of them, both didn't know why.

As much as he is a Turk, "no emotions shown" and all, Reno couldn't help but sense his mask slip. The same emotion ran through Cloud's mind as well, even if SOLDIERs were taught not let their feelings be known.

The miko hummed a bit to herself before continuing.

"This story, I know personally. On the eve of my training completion, a very peculiar person came upon the temple. Normally, one would not expect visitors in the middle of the night, yet he held a commanding aura so I dare not dismiss him. He happened to be quite tall and one does not mess with a person who looks to be able to crush a person's skull with ease.

"When I questioned him, he replied that he had an old friend here and was just visiting. Of course, I didn't understand the implications back then but today, I might have an idea. The man continued, saying that he required me to do something in his place. I accepted and he forbid me ever breathing another word to any other person until the time came. That was nearly twenty-some years ago."

It was so thick, you could cut the growing apprehension with a butter knife and not worry about the bluntness.

"What," Cloud croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "What did the man looked like?"

"The strange visitor? I cannot say much currently, but hair that is quite long. Perhaps longer than yours, Ms. Tifa."

"Anything on what he wore?" Reno spoke, his voice hesitant.

Both younger women were surprised at their male counterpart's reactions. The blonde's, most likely yes but for the redhead's, no. No, they weren't expecting him, a Turk of all people, to be shaken by a tale that appeared to be too wild. Somehow, it sounded all true.

"An simple trench coat for now. Quite a large one in fact."

The two men nodded sharply, as if relieved.

"What I can say at present, is that all of you meeting together is not a mere coincidence. Do not start with me," Reiko interrupted Reno, raising a hand when he opened his mouth, "for proof of you four coming here is called 'hitsuzen'."

"'Hitsuzen'?" Tifa repeated, looking over to Yuffie.

"'Inevitable' or 'necessary' for a simpler meaning," the younger woman translated, chewing on her thumbnail. "Some might use it to describe 'a naturally foreordained event', especially fortune tellers or people like Reiko here."

The clergywoman merely nodded before taking up their cups.

"I suggest you come again tomorrow morning, as I may reveal more of my side of the story. I bid you good night."

With her utensils gathered, Reiko gave a low bow before fading into the growing shadows.

All four adults returned to their rooms, heart and mind in confusion of what they just heard.

Reno and Cloud especially, the two of them trying to recall something from their childhood.

* * *

A/N: Somewhat annoying chapter in regards to the last part. Sorry if both guys are a tad OOC here. -smacks head- 


	3. That Which I Remember

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ is © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 3: That Which I Remember...

* * *

_"Hey, Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**A wary tone in a child that shouldn't be there.**_

_**"What..."**_

_"Can you tell me about Dad?"_

_Slight hesitation._

_"Well..."_

_**"Where's your daddy, huh?"**_

_**"Yeah! How come we never see your daddy?"**_

_"Pretty please?"_

_A motherly sigh._

_**"Dunno. Now leave me alone!"**_

_**"Nyah, nyah! He doesn't have a dad!"**_

_"He was a very intriguing person, who carried a lot of mysteries. Like the kind of man who naturally hides in the shadows yet attracts many ladies. He was never comfortable with crowds, rather wanting to be by himself many times. He had an air about him, that seemed to make him commanding and makes you want to pay attention. Yet, your father was quite gentle and soft-spoken, rarely ever raising his voice. At times, he may have looked like he could break you in half easily, but he held you like you were glass."_

_**"Shut up!"**_

_**"Ha, ha! Your daddy left you and your mommy!"**_

_"What did he look like?"_

_Quiet tone of faint remembrance._

_**"He doesn't want you anymore!"**_

_**"My daddy takes me out and we get to have fun! Yours doesn't cuz you don't have one!"**_

_"I've nearly forgotten what your father looked like, as it has been a very long time. I do remember that he had hair which made him the envy of many girls, considering the length. It embarrassed him quite often and I couldn't help but tease him."_

_"Ick, girls. Any cool stuff about him?"_

_**"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"**_

_**"Break it up! Causing trouble again!"**_

_**"This is what you get with a kid who doesn't have a father."**_

_A loving smile, yet at the same time melancholy._

_"A large trench coat that he wore no matter the occasion, its dark indigo color almost matching his hair. The most prominent aspect about your father was that he had a unique tattoo of a large wheel on his back. A fairly elaborate one, at the most. He never spoke of where or when he had it. I suppose he had that tattoo for a very long time."_

_**Alone, baleful eyes glaring at the dark skies.**_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_"Cool! I want a tattoo like that!"_

_Soft chuckling and ruffling of hair._

_**"Why'd you have to leave!"**_

_**The soft crying coming from inside were ignored.**_

_"Only until you're older, then we'll see about you getting your skin painted."_

_"Aw, Mom!"_

_"Why did you ask me?"_

_**"Mom's waiting for you!"**_

_**Small fists balled up.**_

_**Frustration, loneliness.**_

_A childish grin._

_"I wanna be like Dad!"_

_**Angry tears falling.**_

_**"I HATE YOU, DAD!"**_

x x x x x x x

Blinking navy eyes, Cloud woke up from memories of a childhood he thought long forgotten.

_'I haven't dreamt that in a really long time... Although, I don't really remember asking on how he looked like... Why now?'_

Scribbling a note to a still slumbering Tifa, he quietly slipped out of the Inn and headed toward the river that ran through Wutai, Ultima Weapon in hand. The blond hoped that some practicing would help clear his mind.

Reaching the running water shadowed by the forest, Cloud shrugged out of his shirt, performed some warm-ups, and slowly reached into his meditative trance. Gaining that sense of balance, he gradually went through the moves and immersed himself in with the flow.

While the large sword wasn't like what the Wutaians used, he did practice some of the styles that had spread out from the western country. Improvising was a key thing the former mercenary performed often in fights, changing from the usual style designed for the Buster Sword class to the techniques created for the slim and shorter katana. His Murasame and Yoshiyuki turned out to be excellent blades to practice the more Oriental way of the sword, or "kendo", from a stray book he found. Flowing the weapon in a circular motion was the main basis with many of the schools, the key function so that you can switch tactics on the fly.

Another book had mentioned gunblades, the name easily describing the function and only mentioning two users that ever excelled. Whereas the majority of the style sounded awkward, it did help Cloud with one-handed slashes and strikes in case he couldn't use both hands. Although the author of the manual had sounded quite pessimistic throughout the text, a sharp reader can tell the writer was one of the proud gunblade users.

He became so lost in the maneuvers that he practically reacted by performing a massive swing when a twig snapped near him.

"C-Cloud?"

Blinking back into reality, he saw an astonished Tifa staring at something to his right. Looking over, the blond saw a massive tree lying on its side.

What remained of the huge trunk standing up to his shoulders. The cut was a clean one, not a splinter sticking out of place.

Shocked sienna eyes locked with bewildered river blue. It was a while until she could get her mouth in proper order.

"Since when could you slice through trees that are almost three feet in diameter without so much a problem!"

A calloused hand scratched yellow locks.

"Never happened before. Even when fighting monsters with the Buster Sword, it's still hard to cut through bone cleanly (unless you know how to strike). Not even Zack could chop a tree down this big that easily. However _he_ could..." Lips paused, not wanting to say the other man's name as the pain was still there.

She nodded in understanding.

"I hope we find the answers before we start losing our marbles again. C'mon, Reiko's waiting."

As Cloud went over to pick up his shirt, Tifa noticed something on his back.

_'A tattoo? I don't ever recall him getting one. If he did, there would be bandages lying all over the bar. Guess he wanted it as a surprise...'_

Again, they met in the same room but without as much tension against the Turk. This time, a blushing Yuffie and a smirking Reno was what greeted the Nibelheim duo.

Tifa glanced at her red-faced friend.

"Okay, what happened?"

The younger woman muttered something under her breath, turning even redder.

"Speak up, Yuffie. I can't hear you."

A scowl flitted upon the Kisaragi kunoichi's face, almost replacing the blush.

"I saw Turk-boy naked," she growled out, feeling quite murderous.

Said man snickered, shoulders shaking.

"Your fault for barging in without knocking, chick."

"Yuffie, not again..."

"At least wear something to bed, Turk-boy!"

"You shouldn't just jump into someone's room without asking the resident, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe', ahou! And you still have my Materia!"

"Reno, not you too..." Cloud groaned, head in palm.

"Ain't giving 'em back, princess. You stole mine, I take yours."

"WHY YOU LITTLE--"

A soft cough stopped Yuffie from swinging her Conformer and Reno from snapping out his EMR.

"Really, the two of you," Reiko spoke in an admonishing tone. However, Cloud could see amusement twinkle in the miko's eyes.

"Sumimasen," the younger Wutaian grumbled.

Reno also muttered something that sounded apologetic, surprising Tifa.

"Shall we continue?" the priestess spoke, setting up her tea utensils.

They all nodded.

"What I spoke of yesterday, hold them, do not inquire, and do not tell. Currently, I will require some services from both Cloud and Reno."

The ex-SOLDIER raised an eyebrow.

"That would be..."

Passing a teacup to Tifa, brown eyes gazed at both men, calculating.

"The two of you work here at the temple."

Blank stares. A carp splashed out of the fishpond before landing again. Tree leaves shifted from a light breeze against the building silence.

Drinking her tea, Reiko smiled mysteriously.

"For several months to pay off a debt both will have."

Jaws dropped at that response. A cracker fell out of Yuffie's fingers.

In the background, a wind played with the fuurin, wind chime, while the bamboo leaves rustled, as if laughing.

Silence reigned, until...

**"WHAT!"**

x x x x x x x

"Savai, shut your grumbling and help me get that box."

Said man continued to grumble out curses at a certain miko.

"Damn it, Red, will you give me a hand here!"

"I'm tempted to literally give you my hand, Strife."

"Just help me with the damn box."

Finally reaching the container, the older man snorted.

"I've got better things to than this shit. HOW THE HELL DID SHE ROPE US INTO THIS CRAP!"

"Don't ask, don't want to know."

Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Cloud could only shake his head. Just barely two weeks into their new job at Leviathan's sanctuary and he still couldn't get used to the garments a priest usually wore (same thing as Reiko's but a blue hakama).

Reno was no better, constantly muttering that he would be better off with paperwork back at Midgar with a glass of whiskey. All the while making death threats and torture techniques, one involving Reeve, a tequila bottle, and something about the 65th floor. Somehow, Cloud didn't think that anyone could actually perform one notable suggestion on the human body.

One way or another, Reiko got them to agree to work and never spoke of what kind of debt they'd rack up after that. Their chores were mainly normal ones, like keeping the place clean, bringing in firewood, greeting any tourists, and organizing the massive relics collection. Simple yet tedious, not to mention monotonous and repetitious.

Working at a temple may not be as tough as SOLDIER training but it did bring back a lot of memories when he was younger. Fixing bed before the crack of dawn? Same thing but you had to fold and store it up. Clean Leviathan's statue? Not much different than washing a truck, sans a hose and only a well to get water from.

"FREAKIN' PIECE OF CRAP! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PUT THIS IN SUCH A SMALL SPACE!"

Looks like that didn't apply to Turk training.

"Reno, do cut down on the inappropriate language," Reiko interrupted and gestured upwards, "and do wash up the ceiling. It hasn't been cleansed in quite some time."

A withering glare at her and then at the painted top.

"Since when?"

Slim finger tapped delicate chin.

"I think before my master's time."

Cloud quickly dragged his red-haired cohort away before the Turk could strangle the smiling miko.

Outside, Reno finally let loose what was on his mind.

"Geeze, and I thought Barett had issues."

"Shut up, Spike! Why in Planet's name am I putting up with this from her! I am a Turk! Turks do not work as temple keepers!"

Drawing water from the nearby well, the younger man tossed some rags and brushes at the still cussing assassin.

"If this is supposedly to pay off a debt we'll ring up in the future, I'd rather do it now instead of later."

Huffing, Reno yanked out his tasuki, cloth cord, and tied up the kimono sleeves before grabbing a bucket and soap.

"Then what is this IOU she's talking about? I really hope it's not something huge that'll cost me a lifetime of paychecks."

Cloud couldn't help but snicker, also tying up his sleeves.

"I doubt it's the type to be paid off by money. We're more like indentured servants here, paying the price off by working."

"Keh."

Setting up the bamboo scaffolding, they both got to work, doing it in a companionable silence.

"Hey, Spike."

"Yeah?"

A thoughtful look on Reno's face.

"You're not so bad after all."

River eyes blinked in confusion until a small smile.

"If circumstances had been different..."

"...we could've been friends, yada, yada," the other finished but he had a smirk. "So, how are things between ya and Lockhart?"

Looking back, Reno didn't know what possessed him to start a conversation with Cloud. Maybe it was the sense of frustration, puzzlement, and something else.

Or maybe because they wanted this mystery solved before unconscious or dead folks started piling up in not-so conspicuous areas. They also both shared the loss of someone close to them during their employment under ShinRa. Tseng had been his boss and mentor throughout his time as a Turk yet acted somewhat of a father during off time. From what they could gleam out of surviving SOLDIER small fries, Zack had acted something of a big brother to Cloud before Sephiroth went insane.

_'Kindred spirits... Feh, never thought I'd use that term.'_

"Nothing really different. She works the drinks, I play bouncer. Sometimes we do a little exterminating or help out around with the local orphanage. You?"

A nonchalant wave with a soapy brush before going back to scrubbing.

"No real changes with the work, 'cept less assassinations. Reeve has gotten us more into intelligence gathering. Not that I haven't done dry work before. 'Sides, fits better since we ARE the Administrative Research Branch."

"So what did you do before joining the Turks?"

Reno shrugged.

"Basically surviving what I could. Lived with my mother in the slums and did our best to avoid the usual gang wars."

Though not spoken, Cloud could detect some bitterness.

"What happened?"

A vicious swipe on a beam.

"Stray bullets got her."

"Ah."

"How 'bout you?"

Slight shock before turning his attention back to the wood.

"Soldier grunt but I was mainly considered a trouble maker back in Nibelheim. Often got teased by bigger guys, 'specially Zack."

Glowing aquamarine eyes looked at the other one in minor surprise.

"Hey, I never did have a perfect record. Often got blamed for something I never did when I was still a kid. Pissed me off to no end at times, especially if it involved with Tifa."

"Something screwed up?"

A harsh laugh, cloth splashing water forcefully.

"Got beaten around when she got hurt; I was nine-years old then. Tifa believed her mother went to Mount Nibel, but Mrs. Lockhart had actually passed away. Several of the other kids followed but they chickened out. Teef kept on going and I followed to keep an eye on her. Somehow, she went into a coma when the bridge broke and the adults thought I was at fault."

"There's more than just that."

"Ever grew up without a father?"

"You're asking a guy who grew up in the Sector 4 slums."

"Point."

Sector 4 was one of the worst places in Midgar even before Meteor. No one dare go in there unless you were suicidal, had a lot of guts, carried a weapon, and/or really knew the streets. It wasn't uncommon to find kids whose parents either abandoned them there at birth or just left them after some time.

Cloud heaved a tired sigh as he wrung his rag.

"I think it was mainly because I never knew my old man. Come to think of it, why are we having this conversation?"

"Cuz I know how you're feeling and cuz I guess I feel like it."

"You 'feel like it'?"

"Yep."

Blond hair shook in amazement.

"Will wonders never cease..."

"Hey, I may be a Turk but I'm still human. We just lock our emotions up and then have a hard time finding the key."

"Never thought I'd hear that from your mouth."

"Blame it on working here for some time and the lack of booze."

"Heh. Your mother ever talked about him?"

A drenched hand flicked back red bangs not held back by the usual goggle-shades.

"Don't really remember. I think I used to ask about him."

"Same here."

"Never found out much."

"That, too."

Both sighed. Silence broken by the wet sounds of soaked cloth and bristles on wood. Only the pyreflies (as Reiko described the floating lights) and the soft Hymn were keeping them company.

"Look at us, Spike. We're like drinking buddies, pouring out our sorrows over vodka. 'Cept its soapy water and tea."

Cloud chuckled, giving a finishing wipe to a ledge.

"I don't really touch alcohol."

"What? No liquor for you? But you work at a bar!"

"Hey, I'm bouncer. Tifa needs someone sober to toss out the rowdy idiots. She doesn't need me smashed away as well."

"Not even a drop?"

"Well, only once in a while. Tonic or gin, nothing real strong."

Reno shook his head in disbelief.

"One of these days, I'm taking you out for a good night's drink, Spike. And it ain't gonna be that weak stuff you touch."

"Over my dead body, Turk."

"That can be arranged."

"Let me rephrase that, then."

Grinning, the redhead chucked his soaked rag and it landed with a plop on Cloud's hair.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Loosen up, man!" Reno retorted, splashing some water. "You're always tense!"

"Cut it out!"

That started a splashing war, which Reiko later made them clean up below from all the fallen water without so much batting an eye.

While all this work was boring, truthfully, both men felt that something started between them which they didn't mind. Odd quirks and all, the two learned that they weren't all that different. Maybe they could be more than just reluctant allies.

* * *

A/N: If Reno sounds a little too much like Inuyasha or Sohma Kyo from _Fruits Basket_, I apologize.


	4. That Which I Discover

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII_ is © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective names.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 4: That Which I Discover...

* * *

"How are they doing?"

"Quite well, sir."

"That's good."

"Sir..."

"Not yet."

"They will find out eventually."

"I know and as much I hate to admit it..."

"It terrifies you."

Silence.

"At least have hope with yourself."

"It's been a long time someone told me that."

"Aa, that it has. Good luck."

x x x x x x x 

"So you and Turk-boy are good buddies now?" Yuffie asked while playing with her noodles.

"More like his designated buddy," Cloud corrected wryly, refilling Tifa's cup with practiced ease.

That was the truth. Throughout their present two-month indenture under the female priest, both men would occasionallyhit the Turtle's Paradise after a hard day's work. They would return to the temple with Reno often a little tipsy. It turns out that certain Wutaian drinks were a bit stronger than their foreign counterparts, especially when mixed in random quantities. While their bodies seemingly processed the alcohol much quicker, some of the combinations had a stronger affect on the Turk.

"Shuddup, Spike and hand me that eki-kyabe, wouldja?"

Both women raised their eyebrows upon the request as Cloud tossed a tiny bottle to Reno, one arm holding his head that was resting on the chabudai. From the looks of it, he was suffering from the grandfather of all hangovers.

While the ninja knew the use for eki-kyabe is intended for indigestion problems, the barkeeper had heard stories where the contents is said to cure even the worst of hangovers. What is surprising to them was the fact that the Turk was actually requesting his former enemy for something regarding his health.

The two girls had dropped by with lunch, wanting to check up on their companions after Reiko all but gently shooed them out forcefully. She had said both guys would need as much time with their job without too many distractions (occasional visits were agreed). Reeve and the rest of the Turks were more or less taken aback that Reno was actually doing an honest job which didn't involve maiming or decapitating people. After finding out, Reeve only said that until the obligation was paid in full, Reno was to stay in Wutai. That didn't go too well with aforementioned redhead, nearly breaking his PHS on the wooden floor and cursing well enough that even startled Barett who was nearby at the time.

"Don't look so shocked, babe," he spoke after hitting the medicine in one gulp. "Apparently, alcohol seems to be loosing its touch with me. Hangovers, on the other hand, are still potent."

"As if," the young ninja snorted, twirling her chopsticks. "Doubt you'll be losing the touch with the girls, though. And you still owe me some of my Materia!"

"Already gave 'em back and keep it down, brat." Freshly poured tea was downed without flinching.

"I'm missing one! It's a Mastered W-Item!"

"Don't have any of your Materia, kid."

Tifa smiled at the banter as she and Cloud cleared the bento, lunch boxes, all the while looking on in mild amusement. There wasn't a day without both Reno and Yuffie sniping at each other when in hearing range, albeit playfully. Slowly, the relationship between those two was also changing into something special. Despite the arguments, the Nibel duo hoped to see it develop more in the future.

After the girls said their goodbyes, Reiko requested that Reno go check the roof tiles, saying that she needed to talk to Cloud in private.

By themselves, the cleric led him to another room reserved for tea ceremonies.

"I know of Reno's skills yet I'm willing to trust him with his silence," she started, sitting down with her feet tucked underneath her legs. "You've been in need to know something, correct?"

A startled look on his face. "How..."

Light coffee eyes twinkled as she gestured him to sit, Cloud copying. "While I may be a miko, I also do fortune telling once in awhile."

Gesturing for his right hand, Reiko studied it silently, feeling along the rough lines with her eyes closed.

"Palm reading? Isn't that a bit cheap nowadays?"

Looking out the open doors, Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Reno hanging upside down.

"I thought you were going to work on the roof, Red."

She smiled softly. "Do not worry, I had known this was going to happen earlier. Reading the hand is my preferred method for divining. Whereas others may use the Tarot, canaries picking the cards, or turtle shells. I had one acquaintance who used a saban, sand plate, for her divinations."

"So this is actual shit? Not just some mumbo-jumbo?"

Thin fingers followed the creases.

"No, Reno. Any sort of fortune telling, whether it be knowing your name and birthday or palm reading, is creating a very serious contract."

"A contract?" Cloud repeated, feeling somewhat on edge at that comment.

"Yes. A teller is bound by rules that she or he will know what you want to be told, and that is what will be told. What you need to listen, then it is what you will hear. Yet, it isn't that simple."

"Then what about those fortune teller stores in the cities? Or someone like Cait Sith?"

"The ones in the stores base their fortunes on a one-on-many basis and are mainly generalized, in addition being quite difficult to confirm nor are they lies. Those tellers more often than not do less than their utmost capabilities as they truly cannot sense your concerns. Your friend Cait is more mechanical by nature so his fortunes will not always be accurate, until he comes across ones that fits the situation. Besides, he doesn't know your concerns precisely enough so fortune telling doesn't correctly apply to him."

The blond didn't need to speak of the particularly foreboding one when Cait had met them for the first time at the Gold Saucer.

"However, the few true tellers like myself, we do a one-on-one fortune and I must be sincere on telling the fortune. One must do as much one can for any kind of telling. If I do not perform it properly, then my life will be in danger."

Reno waved a hammer at their surroundings. "How's that? Not like you got rival ninjas all over the place. Can't you tell your own future?"

"Mainly exchange and because it is unthinkable. Telling one's own future is one of the taboos a teller must never perform. The fortune is the contract of my telling and the one who is told to, my life connected with the agreement. For each fortune I tell, I risk my well being unless something is exchanged."

Understanding dawned on Cloud's face.

"That's why you got us into working here! To pay off that debt you were talking about! You knew it was going to happen!"

"That is partially correct. The fortune is part of your cost."

"Then the rest?"

"It will reveal itself later. Do stay, Reno. I need to read yours as well."

Such heavy knowledge weighed itself in the men's mind, resulting them on concentrating the fuurin tinkling in the distance.

"Your mother has passed on safely into the Lifestream and is at peace. She was disappointed in you not making it into SOLDIER properly.

"Nevertheless, she is pleased that you have redeemed the mistakes you had made through your recent actions."

Mako blue eyes relaxed greatly, loosing the tension it held.

"For those that died under the Sector 7 plate, be wary as many still hold grudges against you and Reno. However, some have forgiven you and your friends, as well passed on into the Lifestream."

With the next line on his hand, Reiko turned an amused gaze onto the blonde.

"You have concerns for a certain young lady, but since you don't want to hear that yet, I'll hold my tongue."

"Eh?" A blush flitted across his face, knowing who she was talking about.

The next instant, a somber mood.

"However, your unintentional seeking of a certain man will bring strife, as fitting of your name. You two will clash sometime in the future but the results can depend on your choices. You will come across what you may not want to hear, even when it is necessary."

"But--"

"If you ask anymore, I don't think you'll be able to pay it off with this work, Spike."

Cloud reluctantly pulled his hand away, head hanging low.

A reassuring smile from the shorter woman. "Do not worry, Cloud Strife. Things may work out in the upcoming times, if you put everything into your heart. Reno, please come here."

Giving an upside down shrug, the redhead flipped into the room, flicking the tool to his cohort. He stuck his right hand out but was caught unaware when she took his left hand instead.

A few minutes of silence, Cloud sitting on the engawa, veranda, trying not to disturb.

"Much the same applies to you, Reno. You are tied closely with Cloud, the same bonds of fate weaving you together. As I have said before, hitsuzen, events that can only have one outcome. Your mother has went on safely as well. She was quite unhappy when you were working for the previous ShinRa, yet she is now glad that you've changed for the better."

Glowing blue-green flickered between... sadness and relief? "Is that so. That's... good, then."

"There is something. A red cord between you and her..."

"Say wha--"

"You don't want to hear that yet, so I also won't say a thing."

Reno made a sound of frustration, causing the blonde to snicker.

"Return back to your work and put your hearts into it, if you want to pay off those fortunes I told. A final word of advice: all of one's strength must be put into one's heart. Now go."

Shaking his head, he joined Cloud outside, already starting their insult exchange.

Looking out at the fading cherry blossoms, Reiko sighed.

_'May Leviathan watch over them.'_

x x x x x x x

"Excuse me..."

Yuffie looked up from playing with the orphans and her breath got caught in her throat.

Towering before her was a man that could probably dwarf Barett. Hair that was a mixture of midnight purple and pure sable flowed down his back, tied back into a low ponytail which reminded the young woman one of her favorite manga characters. A good portion of the dark bangs nearly covered the entire right side of his face, creating a curtain effect. Sharp eyes glittered as if someone had mixed together topaz, honey, and a bit of gold that seemed to pierce into her soul. The tall man's skin appeared to be pale but turned out to be somewhat a hue of light bronze.

Despite the cool summer air Wutai had been having of late, he wore an open trench coat that was shaded to a darker version of his hair. Dark trousers not unlike the Turk uniform, along with a white button-up shirt. For one thing, that made the stranger appear pleasing, judging the faces from the other girls whispering and blushing nearby. Not unlike the fashion with most young men, the left ear held a small gold hoop and a ruby stud.

_'Too bad there's no such thing like earring Materia,'_ Yuffie thought wistfully. _'Using them would be so much easier without having to worry about losing your equipment all the time while traveling...'_

"Miss?"

Blinking to get her bearings back, she gave a sheepish smile while standing up. Even at full height, the Wutai heir barely got up to the man's chest. Most of the children immediately hid behind her, slightly terrified of the towering height.

_'Dude, even Barett could barely reach this guy's chin!'_

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to know if you are familiar with the whereabouts of a Reno Savai and Cloud Strife."

Caution entered her mind, fingers itching for Conformer slotted with her Mastered Materia. More often than not, idiots would crawl out of the woodwork to see if they could beat her friends to get a big name. Suffice to say, local law enforcement found neatly tied up presents frequently on their doorsteps.

"The reason being?"

A sheepish grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head, making him appear very boyish.

"Sorry. It's a request."

"From?" _'Gawd, can't this guy give a straight answer? Good looking, yes, but definitely clueless somewhere!'_

Yellow eyes similar but different to Nanaki's glanced at the curious children. "In private, if you really want to know."

Understanding, she nodded. "Gotta go, kids. Maybe some other time?"

Collective sounds of disappointment but the orphans immediately went back into the orphanage. The weather looked about to spill its load and Yuffie didn't want them getting sick.

"I know where they're working now. If you'll follow me and no funny tricks. I'm getting sick of morons who don't know what they're getting into."

A deep chuckle. "Agreed."

From the orphanage to the temple was a bit of distance by foot, as Wutai preferred no vehicles in their country. Chocobos were still the main mode of transportation, being more economical and environmentally safe.

Along the way, Yuffie took her time studying the man.

Height would be past her gunarm-toting friend, maybe 6'8" or a bit more. Powerful guy, probably could take on a Dark or Red Dragon without too much trouble. Someone who used martial arts, maybe some weapon of sorts, and magic if the armlet loaded with Mastered Materia was any indication. Speaking of the magical orbs, the guy didn't even carried any Summons, which the kunoichi thought strange. Most likely quiet, yet with a commanding air that could even make Old Man ShinRa or Hojo listen without really trying.

A drop of wetness on the nose caused her to look up and frown.

"Chocoboshit. We better haul speed."

He smiled mysteriously. "I'd rather walk through this rain."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I'm not sharing my umbrella," Yuffie spoke as she opened up the useful item.

"That's fine with me."

"So, where are you from?" Grown a bit she was, Yuffie still had her curiosity.

"Somewhere very far away. You wouldn't be able to find it on a map."

"Really."

Feeling that the newcomer wasn't exactly up for a conversation, she shut her mouth.

By the time the duo reached the temple, the rain was close to pounding cats and dogs. Several streaks of lightning cracked across the sky, window panes rattling whenever thunder sounded.

"Looks like those two still haven't changed much here..."

Light purple eyes looked up, squinting through the faint light. "You said something?"

"No, nothing really."

"Whatever. Hey, Cloud!"

Looking up and brushing aside hair drenched across his face, Cloud gave a tired smile. It was his turn to be in the yard lighting the stone lamps in case of night travelers.

"Hey yourself, Yuffie. What brings you here?"

She jabbed a thumb at her guest who was gazing around, looking quite at ease with the rain.

"Said he wanted to find you and Reno. Didn't say why."

Glowing azure narrowed before addressing the stranger.

"Do come in from the rain."

A nod of thanks as they stepped into the main, and gratefully warm, chamber after removing their wet foot wear. Immediately, Cloud's neck hair rose up when the Hymn pitched a little louder before dropping softly. Even Reno looked unnerved as the pyreflies seemed to avoid getting close to the large man. Tifa, who had just dropped by, noticed the change in atmosphere and rubbed her arms, but not from the cold.

Looks amongst the younger quartet were exchanged as the dark figure stepped up to in front of Leviathan's statue. If they hadn't thought any better, all four had an inkling that he was TALKING with the huge representation.

Cloud eyed the man warily. Something was tugging the back of his mind and from the looks of his red-haired co-worker, it was the same. "What is that you want with us, sir?"

A smile that carried great sadness with gold eyes that had seen too much.

"Someone who once knew both your mothers, Reno Savai and Cloud Strife."

"How the fuck you know our names!"

"I've met you two before."

"When?" Cloud snapped, holding Reno's shoulder.

The man's voice dropped a bit, turning to face the cerulean icon.

"Many years ago."

"Spit out the whole thing, man!" Yuffie exploded, the tension getting to her. "Don't just give us simple answers!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa warned.

The tone turned sorrowful.

"Do you truly wish to know?"

Alarm bells began ringing in both men's minds, as well something else but they clamped it down.

Mako cobalt met with Mako turquoise for a split moment.

They returned back to burning gold.

A slow, simultaneous nod.

The sad smile was their only warning before a multi-target Bolt spell was thrown their way, his face now hard. Years of instinct saved them all from being electrocuted and the two men whipped out their weapons. Behind them, yells of surprise from the two women were ignored.

Before either could react, the man shot outside back into the heavy downpour. A flash of yellow was seen on the back of the trench coat as it was thrown off.

Fighting in the blowing rain and dim light didn't hinder any of them. To Cloud and Reno, it was like battling with clear skies hanging overhead. The slick grounds were a bit of a problem but neither paid it any attention, minds quickly shifting feet to compensate for the wet stones and earth.

"What are they doing! Are they crazy! TORNA--"

Tifa had to physically hold back her younger friend from jumping into the fray.

"You would be crazy to jump in and you'll hit all of them with that one! This isn't one of those fights we get into all the time! There's more to this as to why that guy would provoke them!"

Yuffie calmed down, stopping the Contain spell she was about to unleash.

"But..."

"I'm sensing that we should let them fight this one. Reiko-san had told me earlier that there was a fight that neither of us should interfere," the older AVALANCHE explained. "As much as it pains me, I trust her and my instincts. They'll be fine."

_'Hopefully,'_ Tifa added as an afterthought, waving the confused two Turks, Reeve, and the rest of AVLANCHE into the blue shelter from the heavy downpour before launching into a recount of the recent incidents. Elena had called earlier, saying that they were going to visit their red-haired friend and catch up on events. Red phoned in at the request of a reunion, himself, Barett, and Vincent hitching a ride with Cid.

As the deadly dance continued, Reno's sharp mind was frantically pulling pieces together while trying to avoid any more damage. Both him and Cloud were already starting to feel the injuries pile up, barely having enough time to cast any curative spells. A large, bleeding cut decorated prominently on his head whereas the ex-SOLDIER was most likely nursing bruised, if not cracked, ribs.

_'Crap! He hits like Tseng, Rude and Lockhart combined times ten! Must think faster! Major spells are either cut down by that M-Barrier or just dodged. Physical hits from me and Spike are downplayed by that damned Barrier (definitely Big Guard). Neither of us have a Destruct Materia, which really sucks--that's gonna leave a mark in the morning. None of our Summons work for reasons only Planet knows. This is suicidal. This is stupid. This is ROYALLY PISSING ME OFF!'_

Pausing in his internal monologue, Reno barely dodged to avoid a heel drop kick that left a small crater in the ground. Cloud almost barreled into his older cohort but jump over in time, only to find a fist buried into his stomach.

_'Although it's odd... Why provoke us to fight when his punches are held back? It's like he really doesn't want to hurt us or something... Like trying to make us remember... Waitamin...'_

One thing immediately stuck out.

"Spike! Slice the back of his shirt! OHMF!" That distraction cost him a roundhouse kick to the head, sending Reno flying back onto the muddy ground, smacking into a tree, and seeing chocobos.

Even with water, mud, and heavy Wutai kimono hindering sight, sound, and movement, Cloud was able to get in two strikes which tore off the soaked clothing. He got an elbow to the face for that.

An opportunistic lightning bolt flew across the sky, giving enough illumination to reveal what lanterns can not. Those standing under the dry refuge could not see what was going on, even with the illumination from behind.

It was as if time froze.

Yet, the rain continued falling like nothing happened.

Two voices.

Emotions running rampant.

Strong anger.

Minds seeking answers for questions long asked for years.

Desperate denial.

Painful memories once buried, now rising.

Harbored longing.

Most of all...

**_"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"_**

Intense hate.

* * *

A/N: Fight scenes, not my forte but "doing what I can with I what I got," as to quote Burt Gummer from the_Tremors_ series. I'm just going with what flows in my head. For the curious, Mysery-Man looks almost exactly like Laguna from _Final Fantasy VIII_. Good _xxxHOLiC_ reference from Clamp here. Don't ask about the "xxx," that's part of the title; no, it's not what you think, and yes, that's the actual title.


	5. That Which I Perceive

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ is © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references.Everything elseare under their respective owners.

**

* * *

****Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 5: That Which I Percieve...

* * *

Those awake sat mutely, still in shock over what had just been brought to light.

After the sudden outburst by Reno and Cloud, they were immediately knocked out by the man with swift punches, moving so fast he was barely a blur.

No one noticed the distraught and tender look, the stranger's face hidden by the dark skies as he caught both before the two fell in the mud face-first.

Reiko had swiftly taken charge in the silence, ordering the girls for kitchen duty while the guys helped with her medical supplies. Red and yellow laid side by side on two futon, floor beds, unconscious to the waking world.

Checking one more time on the two patients, the miko slid the shoji shut before moving into the next room. A healthy fire on the brazier chased away the cold chill yet didn't get rid of the apprehension in the air Reeve, the Turks and the AVALANCHE members were feeling.

An exhausted sigh, lilac eyes distractedly staring at her wavering reflection in the cup. Over the time Reno and Cloud spent working at the temple, a strange relationship had been growing between her and the crimson-haired man.

At first, it was still the childish teasing and sniping retorts they shared. Later, their banter had changed to a more playful nature, drawing them closer.

Now and then, Yuffie would bring meals when both were too exhausted to cook (surprisingly, the two men were quite deft in the kitchen). Since the male duo had limited time outside their enclosure, as Cloud jokingly called it, she often bought them up to date with recent events.

Other times, Reno occasionally visited the orphanage with small handcrafted gifts that delighted the kids to no end. Many times she would catch him wearing a content look on his face when indulging with games an adult would never dare be caught playing in the open. It was the side that she had never seen before which made her rethink the usual image of this Turk.

An invitation to Elena over a traditional tea ceremony brought to light many things and eventually wound up with the older woman telling embarrassing stories of Reno's early days. Courtesy of Tseng, of course. The best one came from the now not-so silent Turk, cajoled into speaking by two determined ladies.

Rude had recalled that his cocky partner, then ten-years old, would smack an eight-year old Rufus on the head quite frequently. A much younger Tseng had been assigned to watch over the future ShinRa President and reasonably found his hands full with separating the two apart. Quite often the younger ShinRa regularly ran to the Wutaian Turk for reassurance. Even when grown up, Reno had still elected bawls from Rufus, the trauma very apparent despite the redhead not having hit the Vice-President as repeatedly.

Then there was that odd bond. The growing connection between the Wutai heir and crimson-haired Turk frightened them both, yet they were willing to take slow steps. Who would want another repeat of a devastating war? In some ways, it was another road to help heal wounds long unattended, while Neo-ShinRa working with trade agreements dealt with economical injuries.

Godo discovered the relationship and only after several loud, plus long, arguments did he relent his daughter on seeing Reno and his friends. Compensation is that Yuffie reported to any of the Guardians if she ever went to the Water God's place of worship.

When the rest of AVALANCHE found out, Cid and especially Barett were the loudest with protests and curses. Harsh words from an equally vehement (albeit softly) Vincent silenced both men to minor grumbling. Reaction from Rude was merely a raised eyebrow at his partner, whereas the female Turk also started a protesting rant. She eventually gave up on it. True, there was still that uneasy truce between the environmentalists and the Turks, as well buried feelings regarding the past. Yet, none of them wanted to start fighting over something that was a part of daily life.

"What's going on?" Elena whispered desperately, breaking the younger woman's train of thought. Pale fingers clutched ceramic tightly regardless of the scalding heat. "Are you really Reno-senpai and Strife's father!"

Seating herself, Reiko merely pushed a tray toward the now dry man, wearing a spare kimono.

Breathing the steam deeply, he sipped before composing himself.

"I request all of you hold your questions till I am finished.

"My name, I will not say yet. However, it is of familiarity to you all.

"Where I come from, you do not need to know as it isn't necessary.

"My story begins more than twenty years ago in Midgar, sometime after ShinRa began its corruption on the city. I met a young woman whose passionate temper matching her hair and bright enthusiasm intrigued me, despite the decrepit living conditions. We eventually began a close relationship that lasted for almost a year and in that time, Reno was born."

Both female Turk and ninja looked at the speaker with wide eyes in disbelief. They had constantly asked the fiery-tempered man about his past but he had never given a straight answer. The redhead would tighten his mouth, begin brooding, and not speak a thing. Not even death threats worked.

Tifa then remembered having never once met Cloud's father, the long-forgotten taunts from the neighboring children apparent. She, too, had asked his mother but the older woman always replied that her husband was no longer with the living.

"Regrettably, trouble brewed when one of the local gangs she once was a part of started chasing after both of us. Obligations unfulfilled, or so they said. Powerful as I am, Reno's mother begged me to go into hiding until it was safe for all of us. That I did, with much reluctance. Our son was sent to several of her most trusted allies.

"I left for Nibelheim and stayed there for several months. A quiet lady, shy yet bright as her gold locks, took me in as a boarder in her home. In exchange for living there, I helped around her house and the town. Once again, I fell deeply for her, even though the situation in Midgar was constantly on my mind at the time. Cloud came into this world some time after Reno's first birthday."

Outside, the storm continued but at a less frenzied pace. Thunder and lightning faintly rumbled in the distance, worst of the storm almost over. Nearly all of them, save Reiko, were at the edge of their seats. Even with his shades on, Rude appeared edgy as well.

"After the affairs in Midgar were calmed down, both women came across that I turned out to be the father of their sons. I was surprised with their reactions when we all met (mainly at their insistence). Cloud's mother understood that I had far too much love for only one person, while Reno's said she wouldn't mind having someone like a sister. I had never been any prouder in my lifetime of existence.

"Unfortunately, recent incidents took greater attention. Actions against Jenova had already been determined and one of my most valued acquaintances vehemently demanded my presence to make preparations. After I took precautions with the safety of my sons, I reluctantly bid both my wives to retreat to hiding in their hometowns. They agreed and I returned to whence I came.

"I haven't heard from either of them ever since."

The silence was nearly deafening, save the pattering on the tile roof and crackling of the fire. Too many things ran through the minds of those who didn't quite understand, the quietness reflecting their confused feelings. Reeve was the first to break it.

"If I may..."

A nod.

Clearing his throat, the Neo-ShinRa president took a moment.

"Let me see if I can get the facts straight. You haven't seen Reno and Cloud in over twenty-some years, both of which are half-brothers."

"Correct."

"One of the safety measures you took in regarding those two was to entrust the secret and instructions with Reiko-san. Why her, I suppose it would be her ability of being able to see spirits and just being initiated into priesthood."

To that, the miko nodded slightly.

"You're very sharp for someone who has suffered much himself, Reeve-san."

"Er, thanks, I guess." The ex-Urban Development Head flushed, ducking his head before politely covering a sneeze. "Continuing, from what you AREN'T saying, you happen to be very powerful. I'm guessing that particular aspect was passed on to both of them."

"Yes."

"I'll work with the power thing here. If you're so strong, then why didn't Hojo find out about that fact when the two of them were under the previous ShinRa? The guy's known for being meticulous when it comes to biological materials, especially ones that catches his eye. Holy knows how many people we've lost to that maniac."

A small smile, that of amusement.

"I took precautions as I knew the professor's rather, shall we say, eccentric interest towards what is undiscovered. Or toward what he sees as 'potential specimens'."

Elena visibly winced while Rude's eyebrow twitched briefly. Suffering under the mad scientist's hands during Mako infusions was not something they ever want to go through again. Needles still elicited a reaction from them, especially if it was one of the bigger types.

For once, Barett actually had a sympathetic look before it disappeared under his ever-present frown in a few seconds.

Even Reeve looked shaken, having seen some of the "experiments" and surviving the painful treatments.

"Point taken. I'll keep going. Jenova was another factor for the disappearing act, add in the duties you mentioned. You knew a lot more than the original ShinRa ever did when Jenova was discovered nearly thirty years ago and you had knowledge of the risks.

"Given the few things on how you've phrased your story, I'm also guessing that you..."

Here, the goateed man hesitated, glancing at those who haven't grasped it yet. The bald Turk may possibly catch the hidden details but might not get the full picture.

Reiko didn't need any explanation.

"...you're more than just human. Someone beyond the Cetra."

"Correct again."

"Say what?" Yuffie whispered, eyes wide. The blond Turk had covered her gasp whereas the martial artist nearly jerked her head off in surprise. Rude's astonishment was almost covered, yet his gloved hand jerked in plain view. The rest of AVALANCHE were so shocked that words couldn't escape from their vocal cords.

Reiko silently stroked the fire pit, watching the flames as if she was doing a reading.

When lightning flashed again in the sky, the black/blue locks seemed to shift to a dark scarlet and then a silver-teal tone before going back to its original color. A shadow cast by the bright flash covered what wasn't covered by hair, creating a much eerie look with the glowing eyes.

A quiet response, voice holding much knowledge yet withholding the wanted information, now seemingly sounding as if the speaker had seen far too much.

"Know my symbol and you shall know my name."

Immediately, horrifying yells broke through the pounding deluge.

x x x x x x x

Cloud felt like he had fallen off the _Highwind_ while in the void.

And he was starting to hate it.

He hated the times when he would get headaches that popped out of nowhere in the past. Hated getting motion sickness as much as Yuffie disliked riding on moving vehicles. Hated when he couldn't figure out the puzzle that contained his memories, and hated himself for being an idiot half the time.

He also hated listening to conversations that were related to him but not be able to participate at the very least. Despite being comatose at the moment, his subconscious was catching almost every word, if a bit muted, coming from the next room.

Yet, most of that rage and aggravation was directed toward that man who supposedly had a part in his birth. What kind of father is that guy, anyway? Leaving when his mother needed him at her most despairing time...

_'I am going to kill THAT bastard. Once this is all sorted out...'_

Almost as quickly as he was plummeting, booted feet hit solid ground, forcing him into a tuck-roll to absorb the impact.

Looking up, Cloud realized that he was standing at the outskirts of Nibelheim, the one from his childhood. Albeit the image was a bit hazy, like a perpetual fog shrouding the area.

_'Am I in my memories again?'_

Without warning, one of the townsfolk's arm went right through him like he wasn't there. Everyone else were doing their daily business, ignoring him completely.

"Yep," he muttered under his breath, "back in my head. Terrific. Just, terrific."

"You talk to yourself often, Spike?"

Whirling around, the blond saw Reno lounging casually on a fallen beam. Behind the lanky redhead was the dilapidated scene of the Lower Midgar Slums. Instead of fog, a light smog hung over the gates bearing a large "3". Much further back the ShinRa Tower seemed loomed over them like a giant ghost, no hint of Diamond nor Meteor's attack. What laid between the two men was an empty landscape, colored with various shades of gray.

"Reno? What are you doing here?"

A shrug, azure jacket shifting as a smoking cigarette was chewed on.

"Dunno, Strife, but I'm going out on a limb here. Crazy dreams start bugging us some time after the whole Meteor shit and we both wind up in Wutai working as temple workers. Next, we get knocked out by a bastard who claims to be our old man and find out that we're supposedly half-brothers. Then, Cat-boy thinks that Mystery-guy isn't completely human--yes, I was paying attention to what's going on outside--and we wind up like this while we're in la-la land."

Reno paused, taking a long drag and exhaling through his nose. Cloud waited.

"Something is gonna give, sooner or later and things are really gonna get ugly. I am NOT in the mood for any trips that might involve with another one of Hojo's crazy experiments. Stupid old geezer..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you here. The last time this kind of thing happened, I took a good dip in the Lifestream."

A commotion in the slums caught their attention. Turning, the two adults saw a group of men in familiar dark cobalt suits chasing a much younger Reno. Bright vermilion hair still messy as ever and the beginning of the trademark ponytail was starting to show. The cocky attitude showed itself as the smaller boy blew a raspberry before scampering into hiding, leaving behind several exhausted and angry Turks. One Turk spat out an explicative that would've made Cid and Barett proud.

"Ah, those little buggers. Drove them crazy. Turks that were remnants of Tseng's time, before he replaced the old head of the Turks. Kept it up for quite a while."

The blond gave a look at his companion.

"You got caught."

The images shifted to that of Tseng carry a grimacing and struggling Reno into the Tower before the President and the then current Turk Leader. Words from the Wutaian Turk was muted but parts of the conversation was clear enough.

"He thought you had potential?"

Reno splayed out his hands in mock innocence.

"If I could outwit grown Turks and get away without too much injuries, then I'd make a good one in the future. I think those were his exact words."

"Hn."

What wasn't questioned were the identical marks under the older man's eyes. An angry Hojo had been the cause of damage on the red-haired child. Neither wanted to go further than that.

Noises from the Nibelheim side showed a small Cloud getting into a scuffle with another boy, several more cheering from the sidelines (Reno mentally noted that the tied back hair was probably hereditary or something). One of the present adults passed by and after some harsh words, left the young blond on the ground with more bruises. A tiny scowl was fixed upon his face as he got up and returned to his home, slamming the door. Whispers from the other folks flew thick, looks of scorn as well frowns.

Reno whistled lowly.

"Dang. You weren't kidding about being beaten around as a squirt."

A tired sigh as the younger man perched himself a nearby porch. He didn't want to think of the physics involved with the meta-physical.

"Most of the adults blamed it on me not having a father." A bitter smile when the imagery shifted to that of night, young Cloud staring at the stars in a mixture of longing and anger. "I suppose that is partially true. I've always believed he died when I was young"

"Ain't that the pits. I always thought the guy left after a one-night stand."

A similar setting on the Midgar side with young Reno looking up at a much darker sky. Again, yearning and resentment on the boy's face. The older man flicked the burning stick into the fading distance at that sight.

"Wonder if we'll go insane?"

"How so, Spike?"

"Too much information, conflicting statistics, the works."

"Rather not but does it look like we've gone crazy yet?"

"Well, we're not at each other's throats."

"Haven't stabbed ya in the back so far."

"I didn't pull out Ultima Weapon."

"Didn't think of my EMR."

"Omnislash WAS on my mind..."

"Don't get me started on my Turk Light..."

The two grownups gazed up into the empty sky in silence, similar yet different blue eyes glowing brightly in the night of their memories. Emotions in full turmoil swirled within them.

"All I want..." Cloud started softly.

"...is to know what I am," Reno finished quietly.

"Maybe we'll never figure it out."

"Feh. I'd preferred we did."

A comfortable silence had settled over both until a massive quake shook the whole place, creating large cracks. Before either could even move to escape, the landscape shattered and sent them into darkness again.

Three words from the Turk before they disappeared into the inky expanse.

"THIS ROYALLY SUCKS!"

For the nth time, the former mercenary was of the same opinion.

However, the present empty space did not hold the same comfort of the previous abyss.

Instead, this darkness felt like an echo with a different pitch. A more wild resonance from deep inside.

_**"'What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror...'"**_

This time they landed on what looked to be a bright emerald ocean that appeared to stretch on for eternity, yet the sky looked as if it extended into the water. Slight movement created continuous ripples, yet it felt solid as compact dirt. The color eerily matched the Lifestream that had erupted at Mideel, if a bit lighter.

_**"'Repulsion for one's kin; it can not be helped...'"**_

"Who the fuck are you!" Reno called out, getting annoyed by the odd quotes. _'Is it just me or do those voices--'_

_**"--sound like both of you?"**_

Whipping to face the sound, the two men saw what both would've thought as clones that Hojo would gladly pay his entire body to dissect.

Except this Reno and Cloud somehow held differences. Small changes were like that of height, frame, hair, and darker skin. However, the true clincher was the main divergence: the eyes shining a gold blaze that pierced the subdued light.

"You're... us?" the younger man whispered, nearly stunned.

A smirk not unlike his own, one hand in the pocket while the other held a much blacker, and nastier looking, EMR. Right next to him, also a small grin on the blonde's face, deep magenta coloring the Ultima Weapon look-alike hanging behind the back.

_**"Yes and no. No hard feelings but we gotta do this,"**_ the darker versions spoke in echoing unison, pointing their weapons opposite themselves. The pseudo-jovial demeanor instantly disappeared, stoic faces corresponding with the grim air.

"Wha--"

Enormous streams of power danced from the tips of the EMR and Sword like arcs of electricity between two conductors. While it looked like bright lightning dancing across the sky with no reason, a pattern could be discerned if one observed long or carefully enough.

Excruciating pain struck the paler versions and they struggled not to black out. It wasn't comparable to anything else they had experienced during their fighting days. No, it was much worst. It felt as if too many things were pounding into their existence. Similar to how a computer struggles to keep up with data streaming in too fast.

Finally, the two succumbed to unconsciousness and the last thing either remembered was the impression of a feral presence roaring.

* * *

A/N: Revelations, yes. Cheesy? Most likely. I was running low on brain cells when writing this. Quotes are from _Ghost in the Shell_ and _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_. 


	6. That Which I Hope

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 6: That Which I Hope...

* * *

What had met the group's eyes was something they won't be forgetting for a long while (the more normal ones, that is).

Both men were screaming and thrashing underneath the heavy blankets like someone was casting Bolt3 at random but fast rates. Sweat had broken out and the bandages were already showing bright red where the wounds had reopened from flailing limbs.

"Turn them around and hold," the mysterious guest ordered. Small orbs of luminescence not unlike to the floating pyreflies danced around both of his hands, the sense of magic condensing in the air.

"Won't it affect us as well? Why not use Stop?" Elena protested, but already heading to help Tifa and Vincent with pinning Reno. Rude, Cid, and Barett were struggling with Cloud since First Class SOLDIERS tend to be a bit stronger than Turks.

"His brand of magic is distinctive than what all of you are accustomed to," Reiko replied, extra medical supplies on hand. Yuffie and the rest were sent back to the kitchens to boil more water, as no one wanted to risk infections. "This type is far older and much more potent, as well better suited to this task. Their conditions are not just the physical but includes the mental. On effects, it will not harm any of you."

The blonde Turk only grunted in response, trying NOT to stare at the bulges that were writhing just where the shoulder blades were located.

Only one visit to the Nibel Reactor sometime after her initiation into ShinRa earned Elena a good hour's worth of a lecture from Reno on sucking it up. As well an empty stomach and a bitter taste left in her mouth.

"Can't we at least use some Tranquilizers?" Tifa gritted out, desperately trying to ignore what was happening to her friends. Reluctant allies and all what had happened, the Turks weren't all too bad after some long thinking. "If not magic then what about medicine?"

Shaking of the head from the female cleric. "Not until he is done with his task."

"Then hurry it up, man!" Cid bellowed, a black eye already forming from a stray fist. "We can't hold 'em much longer!"

Kneeling between the thrashing duo, the man had a calm look on his face as the coalesced orbs of light wove intricately over their backs. Slowly, a pattern came into view that looked similar to what was engraved on an antique book Reeve once saw at a swap meet. The configuration became layered, barely a finger's width of space separating each outline. Each layer held a different pattern that looked simple yet it hinted great power.

As the radiance gradually descended on both men, their struggles steadily slowed down. The tattoo Tifa thought saw earlier reappeared on Cloud's back: an ornate and beautiful wheel right between the shoulder blades. The rim and center hub colored gold while the six elaborate spokes were a bright ruby. Reno's version held the same design but his was crimson edges and shining yellow struts.

When both men were now breathing more normally, the restrainers relaxed their hold. The stranger lifted his hands away from the slumbering patients, yet his posture was nothing short of loosened.

"What," Barett muttered, "the fuck was that?" Soft talking wasn't the gunman's forte but having some consideration for sick folks was something he held quite deeply. Even when said person throws a punch that would've dislocated his jaw had the North Corel mayor been a weaker person.

Reiko gestured that the girls help her on rebinding the slackened bandages, slipping into her multi-tasking mode.

"That... is magic from one of the oldest forms your people now has nearly forgotten. Summoning circles were used to call beings like Leviathan-sama from his dimension to ours. In other worlds, they don't always acknowledge it but know the circle exist somewhere with Nature. While the term is somewhat misleading in certain places, other areas often utilize the circles when they perform magic without having to draw it out.

"Back to my point: each of the gods have their own unique intricacy when it comes to the design of the summon you wish to invoke. Occasionally, the more powerful the god or goddess you call upon, the more complex and large the shape will be."

"Then what about the tattoos?" the brunette questioned softly, wiping her childhood friend's forehead with a damp cloth. A tiny smile flitted on her face when he nuzzled the martial artist's hand in response.

Tying off one of Reno's cuts, the cleric shook her head.

"It is not my place to answer that one. My guest has the rights to give what you seek, should he choose to. Let them rest now and the lot of you get some sleep, it is late."

_'Wish it was that easy,'_ was the consensual thought of the group. Too many questions and so little answers were pounding their heads. Exhausted as they were, all of them trooped into the guest rooms normally reserved for travelers too weary to hassle with the Inn.

Tifa was the last one to leave and paused, glancing back.

"Is there something you want to ask, Miss Lockhart?"

"Erhm..."

He turned, bright eyes that appeared unnatural boring into her sienna ones.

She chewed her lip for a moment.

"Your name, at the least."

A melancholy smile.

"Thau Mab for now, or Toha Bamu in the tongue of Wutai."

Nodding, she left. Thinking back, Tifa thought it was just her imagination when she noticed his eyes seemed to have changed shape.

_'Too many things in your head, girl. Get some snooze and work it out in the morning.'_

That didn't mean it was going to be an easy night.

Or in the upcoming days.

x x x x x x x

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, Turk-boy. Why not?"

"I said, no."

"Afraid?"

"Wouldn't say that."

"Then what's the reason?"

"Nuthin'."

"Baka."

"No."

"Ahou."

"No."

A mixture of glee and guilt danced in Yuffie's mind, guilt winning. She really shouldn't be doing this...

"Tori-atama."

"'Rooster head'? That's new and no."

"Idiot."

Long fingers twitched at the temptation of throttling the Kisaragi heir versus pulling his hair out in frustration. Although another part of his brain was suggesting doing something ELSE with the lithe kunoichi. That immediately got booted to the "DO NOT THINK" box and then squashed down with a Demi3.

"How many times do I have to say it? NO! NYENT! NIX! ZIP! ZILCHO! ZERO!"

She shrugged indifferently.

"Don't know it if you don't try it."

Burning aquamarine flashed angrily, causing Yuffie to take a step back in surprise.

"Damnit princess, what part of 'no' don't you understand!"

A scowl appeared on her face. _'This is so stupid! Gawd, Leviathan just drown me right now!'_

Several days after both men woke up everybody (even the other Wutaians) could feel the enormous rift between those two and Thau. If all three of them were in the same room, the tension could make a person of lesser constitution faint. Both wouldn't talk with him and attempts to start a conversation would end up having one or the other infused ex-ShinRa employees leaving with thunderclouds over their heads.

Now, Yuffie was trying to pull something she thought she'd never perform: help patch up family issues between Reno, Cloud, and, what both preferred to called him, THAT MAN. All the while walking through Wutai's abundant forests near the beach as the sky was painted by a beautiful sunset, no less.

And people thought she had problems with Godo (which is partially true).

"It's not that!" she yelled back, fists clenching from wanting to punch the redhead. _'He still doesn't get it!'_ "What I don't understand is that why either you nor Cloud would give the poor guy a chance to make up! He had to wait close to twenty-plus years to see both of you idiots and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's really regretting the decision!"

A slightly tanned fist smashed a hole in a nearby tree, startling some nesting birds into flight. She wasn't afraid for her safety with that display. There was something in Reno that had changed a bit, telling her that she would be safe with him no matter what.

"Make it up? Regret? Yeah, right! He had his chance when Jenova was discovered more than thirty years ago, when Hojo began the Jenova Project on Sephiroth. Or when we were chasing ShinRa's BELOVED general all over the world! Oh yeah, and when we had Meteor literally hanging over our heads!"

Reno breathed in harsh and deep pants, trying to reign in his anger. It was often said that redheads were notorious with fiery tempers and he was starting to believe that anecdote. That, and the same sensation of something wanting out was getting much stronger with every time he'd loose control of his emotions. This also applied to Cloud, albeit on a slightly smaller scale but still the same.

Yuffie sighed, rubbing her temples with slim fingers. Another headache that matched the ones whenever she would argue with her father was starting to form.

"Fine, but let me say this. If he didn't care about either of you, then he wouldn't have revealed himself after all these years."

Mako pools stared at the petite heir. This was the same Yuffie who was bugging him moments before?

"I might not ever know the full history between you three but I can feel it being similar with me and Godo. Sure, he was there, but he wasn't ALWAYS present in my life.

"I was born sometime during the Wutai/ShinRa war and Mom died when she joined in the battlefield after she made sure I was safe. He didn't want her to go but Chekov, who kinda helped raise me, told me this a little after I turned ten. The last thing from Mom before she disappeared to fight was 'All I want is for my family to live to their fullest'. When the bad news came, Godo was never the same since."

Lilac eyes glanced over to the setting sun, pink and orange touching scattered clouds. The memories burned but she needed to say her piece, fingernails clutching the rough bark. Reno stood nearby, listening intently and absent-mindedly noting on how the light made her black hair shine nicely.

"Growing up with a parent like Godo was hard. I didn't get to see him smile often. He felt cold most of the time. Mealtimes, sparring, and lessons were usually when I ever get to really see him. Other instances, he'd be with the assembly or just lounging at home. Physically, he was alive and my biological father but to me emotionally, he was dead for all I could care."

She looked at Reno, her face stoic yet traces of tears were present.

"Which is worse? To know your father is alive but doesn't recognize you no matter what you do?"

His heart clenched, having not really knowing the emotion. He didn't want to admit it but the words were cutting in deep and staying.

"Or when he wants to acknowledge you when you try to reject him?"

A wavering smile as the sun turned blood red. Pain from being ignored as a child, grief of never knowing her mother, frustration of her father not really understanding her...

"Even now, it's still hard living with Godo in the same place. You're lucky, Reno. You and Cloud at least have a father who wants to spend time and get to know you two better. You don't always get second chances."

With that, Yuffie left Reno in deep thoughts. She had some paperwork to attend to and there was something about a meeting Shake mentioned earlier.

Sitting down on a log, the redhead stared at the ocean, mulling over what had just went on. A twinge inside his mind revealed an also sober Cloud long before the broken twigs did.

"You got a lecture from Lockhart as well?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head, joining his older half-brother on the tree.

"She told me I'm lucky to have a father alive, since hers died back in the Nibelheim Incident. I take it you got one from Yuffie, too."

Reno snorted, nodding.

"Who'd a thunk the princess would grow up? To think she met you guys by stealing your Materia in order to rebuild her home."

"This coming from a guy who supposedly drinks a lot, hangs out with any lady, and did his job because he was told to."

"Touché. On the ladies part, only mere flirting." Bright sea green glanced over and blinked. "Hey, is it just me or your ears getting pointed?"

Rough fingers flew to said appendages, feeling along the edge. A frown rested onto Cloud's face when he realized it was real.

"Terrific, something new from the bastard. You have it as well." The blond pointed at Reno's own hearing aids, smirking when the older man scowled darkly upon comprehension.

Ever since the spell was cast (and the weird revelation inside their heads), the others had more than once noted slight changes with them.

Whereas Yuffie used to be able to sneak up on Reno, he always knew when to dodge as if hearing her coming several feet away. For Cloud's case, Tifa swore the blond could see where the radio was placed amidst the hustle and bustle of customers on heavy nights at Turtle's Paradise. At one point, Barett even muttered something about whether those two were taking drugs when Cloud didn't had to crane his neck as much to look up at him.

To them, it was similar to feeling the effects after Mako infusions: enhancement of the regular five senses, including strength and defenses. Yet they were three times faster than before, often startling their friends with the quick reflexes.

Then, there was whole argument about the infamous (or famous) "sixth sense".

While the reports from few travelers noted the uncanny accuracy of Wutai warriors knowing where their opponents were, refuters argued that it was mere coincidence. Some scientists thought the concept of sensing the dead or knowing where another person was located was ridiculous. Even Hojo disregarded the documentations, stating that "if you cannot touch or test it with absolute results, then it is not science."

However, both Sephiroth and Zack kept careful notes about the troops during the ShinRa/Wutai war, especially those infused with Mako. The Class First and Second SOLDIERS had on many occasions given the Wutaian fighters a run for their money when it came to ambushes or traps. Though proven invaluable, the ability seemed to wane over time after the war, save the General and the black-haired 1st Class SOLDIER.

With the "sixth sense", the two could tell who was nearby without little difficulty, rivaling Vincent.

"I had really hoped we didn't get anything from him," Reno muttered, playing with his ShinRa Alpha on the wrist. Stronger and tougher he was, the Turk wasn't stupid to fully trust what was happening to his body. A quick glance showed the younger of the two wearing an Escort Guard tucked underneath the indigo sweater.

Fall was quickly approaching and Wutai weather was almost completely different compared with the seasons in Midgar. The sectored city had warm spring, dry summers, cool autumns and wet winters; Yuffie's hometown had almost the same pattern but the summers were often rainy, a much chillier autumn and snow blanketed the cold season.

"Although weren't we trying to find him subconsciously?" Cloud questioned, tossing some pebbles he had picked up and throwing them over the sand. "Reiko did say we would seek him in one way or another, bringing conflict."

"Feh. Still no excuse for that guy on leaving us." Reno broke an EMR sized stick easily, as if to prove his point.

To that, the younger man didn't say anything, just sat there in silence.

x x x x x x x

"GAWDDAMN FRIGGIN' TURK-BOY!" Yuffie slammed down the mug, crimson starting to show. "THAT AHOU STILL DOESN'T GET IT!"

And then promptly hiccupped, therefore ruining her angry image. Some of the patrons nearby chuckled but wisely kept their distance. The last one who tried to hit on the future Lady of Wutai when she had a couple drinks couldn't sit down properly for weeks.

Tifa sighed before trying to pluck the glass away from the slightly inebriated young adult. It moved out of her way. _'Maybe I should've considered taking up this position...'_

Working part-time at Turtle's Paradise was basically the same as working at Gospel Heaven, except she had to relearn on mixing foreign drinks. As well keeping her mind and body occupied. Fortunately, her bar was kept under watch by a young seventeen-year old who went by the name Zidane (after being caught trying to pilfer the safe).

One rule at the Wutai bar was imminent: sake was forbidden from Yuffie. Wutaian beer was fine, being not as strong as the rice wine.

"Yuffie, give me that mug."

A childish pout before the younger woman deftly refilled her glass from the tap. "Yada."

"Please let me have your mug before Godo finds out and have my ass for letting you get drunk."

"He can kiss MY ass for all he can care," Yuffie slurred after draining half of the beer. Second one already and the words from the meeting were starting to be a dull throb. 'The nerve of him!'

"Then can you explain why you're all strung up about Reno?" Elena spoke, plunking herself next to the younger girl and nodding Tifa for gin. Rude was staying with Reeve back in Midgar, pulling guard duty at some charity gathering.

Girl talk between the three of them was cherished deeply. All three lost their mothers at some point and after Meteor, they grew a sisterly bond that baffled most of their male companions. Given with the recent events, the ladies tried to get together in order to keep in with the loop.

Lavender eyes blinked to get the blond Turk into focus before returning to her mug. "He's being an idiot, that's it."

"How so?"

Saying that Reno was an idiot is an understatement, the current female Turk knew that much as she sipped her drink. Who knows how many times the redhead had to be pulled from the Honey Bee Inn when assignments came.

"He won't give his dad a chance! Ano ahou wa... That stupid moron is being a dickhead on holding a stupid grudge since childhood! Not that I don't blame him but at least he has a tou-san who wants to pay attention and make it up to him! Unlike Oyaji..." Red flitted deeper across Yuffie's cheeks as she slammed a fist onto the bar top, bouncing a dish of beer nuts. "I take it Spiky was almost as bad, Teef. Futari-tomo... BAKA YAROU!"

Both older women had to work through the scattered Wutaiese but they got the main gist.

Smiling sadly, Tifa could only shake her head as the ninja drained the rest of her beer and hiccupped again, the flush turning much darker. _'She has a point though. I was pretty close to punching Cloud for his stubbornness. I just wish that it was easier for them but then again, it's simple to tell that forgiving their father would be just as easy as Hojo admitting his experiments were wrong.'_

"And to top things off," the younger woman continued lividly, "I have to get married before my eighteenth birthday!"

Glancing at the calendar that was a mix of Wutai and Midgar dates, Elena noticed it was only the second week of September. "Come to think of it, when IS your birthday?"

Another hiccup, Yuffie struggling to stay on her seat. "November 20th, Midgar calendar. If I don't want to get married to Godo's choice, I have to present a fiancée before then."

"Why's that?" Tifa asked. Knowledge of Wutaian traditions were often mixed between facts and urban legends.

"In the old days, most girls got engaged around fifteen or sixteen, sometimes even fourteen. If she doesn't approve the groom her parents and matchmaker arranged, the girl can bring in who she considers a suitable husband. If the family head approves, then the set arrangement is cancelled without too much trouble (unless the bugger's a stalker or something). Same thing applies for the guy's side if he presents a suitable bride."

The female blond smiled into her glass, for once glad she joined up with the Turks when the chance came up at the Academy. Her father had wanted her to be set off with a partner's son, hoping to expand business. Luckily, the male teen was smart enough to have been going out with a girl also from the same social class. "I'm assuming that it's slightly different for influential families."

A sigh, Yuffie resting her head on the bar top. "Since I'm of the highest lording family, I get political power at eighteen, due to changes with the laws. Technically speaking, the couple shares the responsibility but I still get the majority. If I go against Godo on, oh, a decision I don't really like, I'd have a better chance if there's a husband to back me up."

Tifa nodded, cleaning up the sink. "Did you talk with your supposedly betrothed?"

"Kyo is from one of the second highest clans here, the Souma family. He's kinda cool but he doesn't like the engagement any more than I do, since we mainly see each other as siblings. Plus, he's got a girlfriend who is pretty sweet when he introduced her to me earlier. A bit ditzy but she has a good heart to match his temper. Truthfully speaking, she's the only one who could keep him calm most of the time."

"Any ideas on giving your old man an ulcer?" Elena grinned, swirling her gin. More than once, her father claimed that he was going to be gray before she reached the age of twenty with some of the antics she pulled off.

The youngerfemale let out a snort, swallowing more of the fermented malt.

"Cloud's out of the question. No offense, Tifa. Red's not human and it'd be real embarrassing with the friggin' press. Barett's too old and he has Marlene to take care of. Cid's married to Shera and they got a kid coming pretty soon (did I mention that I REALLY dislike smokers). Vinnie's tricky timing with his traveling, in addition trips to his old girlfriend's hiding spot (may she rest in peace). I can't go asking Reeve or Rude..."

On the last part the blond Turk coughed violently which Tifa smiled slyly at.

"So Turkey is my only last option..." Yuffie hesitated, her angry flush changing that to of a self-conscious young adult. "Not that I really mind, though... He's not so bad after you get used to him..."

"Am I really?" a familiar drawl drifted over the music and muted conversations.

Bleary violet stared at laughing turquoise before dark hair plunked back onto the wood. Apparently, he had overheard the entire rant.

"Kuso... I was hoping to ask you at a later time, Turk-boy."

He shrugged, nodding a greeting to the other women.

"Then I was hoping to escort you home. Staniv's 'bout to throw a fit. How much did she have?"

"Third beer and she was starting on her fourth, Reno," Tifa replied, immediately snatching the glass away from a weakly protesting Yuffie. "I'm under orders NOT to let her near the sake or anything close to that level. She can't hold her alcohol well and she tried five shots of vodka once back at Gospel Heaven." The older female AVALANCHE grimaced. "We had to prevent the patrons from killing her and got fairly acquainted with the Sector 5 MPD captain. Burnell, I think."

"Oh yeah, him. Tough guy. Not too shabby but kinda uptight with the rules. Up ya go, princess." The crimson-haired Turk easily swung Yuffie into his arms bridal style. This sent her into a fit of giggles, bringing up a faint smirk onto his face. "Looks like I still have the charm."

"Yes, your charm," Elena said dryly, while Tifa snickered in the background. "Why the nice act all of a sudden? You're actually not serious on taking up the offer as her fiancée, are you?"

The redhead paused at the door, looking thoughtful before changing his smirk to a soft smile as he looked back. Mako aquamarine glowed warmly when the young adult snuggled into his jacket further, sleepily muttering a mixture of threats and compliments.

His lingering comment left slackened jaws in the bar before disappearing into the chilly night.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm hoping for."

* * *

A/N: Burnell is John Burnell from "World's Wildest Police Videos," which I love watching as a native of Los Angeles, California, where car chases and riots are common. Wutaiese equaling Japanese, cheap, yes. Culture-wise, a cross between Chinese and Japanese. Concept of Yuffie's engagement courtesy of Joy Blue's _Playing With Fire_. Sorry, Joy.


	7. That Which I Yearn

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy _references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 7: That Which I Yearn...

* * *

_"It has been awhile, hasn't it?"_

_Silence._

_A soft giggle. "Still the same, I see."_

_Shock._

_"Oh, relax now. I'm fine. See?"_

_Some mumbling, voice embarrassed._

_"What was that?"_

_"I think I want to be forgiven!"_

_Several petals danced as a breeze flew by, catching and tossing her caramel locks._

_"Yeah... I want to be forgiven..."_

_"Forgiven? I never blamed you."_

_"But I let you died..."_

_"You came, at the most. I'm grateful for that." Teasing and gentle at the same time._

_"...you're happy here, are you?"_

_Bending of flowers as footsteps moved. "Sometimes, sometimes not."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I miss being with you... all of you. The time we spent together... Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent... I miss everyone, even Elmyra."_

_"Yet..."_

_A twirl of hair and leaves, dancing in the wind._

_"I have them and that's enough for me. I'm happy that we were all able to meet at some point in our lives."_

_A low chuckle as a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder from behind._

_"You two better patch things up with your old man. Both of you will have to, sooner or later."_

_The younger man gave a scowl, fist clenching._

_"How am I supposed to forgive that bas--" What he wanted to say was quickly changed considering she was present; appropriate among others but not around people like her. "--THAT MAN! Even he agrees to it as well! Leaving us and not being there when we needed him the most... Sometimes, I wish I had never wanted to meet him!_

_"Now, I have to deal with this awareness that seems to excite me, like the anticipation before a good fight. Yet at the same time, I'm afraid of those same feelings because I've never felt them before in my entire life. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_A knowing smile as heavy boots moved over to join the smaller figure._

_"The poor guy hasn't forgiven himself when he found out ever since." Rough and temperate chiding, as well understanding. "At least give him that much credit for even bothering to find you guys. As for yourself, you'll eventually work it out."_

_"But..."_

_"You'll also have to learn to forgive yourself first. Learn to forgive him and learn to forgive yourselves." Gentle fingers briefly touched his cheek and then drew away. "Stay with her and you'll discover more. Send them my regards as well, dear friend."_

_The petals swirled about until the other two disappeared, leaving behind conflicting emotions._

x x x x x x x

"I saw Aerith."

Tifa nearly dropped her clipboard in surprise. It had been nearly two weeks since their conversation regarding his biological father. That case still wasn't quite resolved, given the blonde's occasional stubborn nature.

"Wh-what?"

Cloud scratched his nose before covering a sneeze. Well-kept outside, the Wutai restaurant-bar can say that much but a locker fridge is still the same. Cold enough to freeze your butt off or to rival the Northern Continent if someone played with the settings.

"As well Zack."

Arms hugged the clipboard, hope, anxiousness, and several more feelings dancing about.

"How-- Is she-- Are they--"

A rueful sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"She's happy with Zack and her parents, but she's sad since that she couldn't stay with us. Oh yeah, Aerith also says hi."

The martial artist nodded, reassured before returning back to her list. Jealousy had flared a little but it was overshadowed by relief, glad that her "older sister" was in peace. One couldn't really hate Aerith Gainsborough; there was something about her that could make even Barett and Cid tone down their language.

"It's funny, really. Remember our final battle?"

She paused checking off the boxes, baffled.

"When we were fighting Sephiroth," he continued slowly, shuffling through the chilly mist. "You were standing in front of me, protecting me. You also said that I'll be able to stand."

"I wasn't thinking at the time," Tifa confessed, embarrassment coloring her face.

"Before that blast hit us, I kinda blacked out for a moment. Aerith then showed up. I was on the ground, chains holding me like the helplessness pressing down on me."

Their breaths came out in small puffs upon contacting the cold air. Tifa waited, knowing how important this was to him and not giving a damn how freezing it is.

"She held her hand out, asking if I need help. At that point, I wanted to take it but I didn't."

"Why?" _'Be still, my fluttering heart.'_

A small smile that always relaxed her as they left the locker, shedding the heavy jackets.

"The chains broke and I was able to stand by myself. That was because of you. I still had you on my mind, even though Aerith was there. She smiled and told me good luck."

"Cloud..."

Calloused fingers stroked her pale cheek warmly, lips ghosting over dark coffee hair. Wine orbs half closed at the touch, savoring the intimate contact. _'Warm... He isn't that cold anymore...'_

"Not just on my mind, in my heart as well. You were my sealed up secret, my wish that no one ever knew back then. Tender memories I've always hid since childhood. The promise made back at the well and kept thrice in our lifetime. The answers found inside you when we fell into the Lifestream back at Mideel during my coma. Fits your name, doesn't it? 'Lockheart'?"

Their breaths seemed intermingled as her heart felt like it was about to explode from his close proximity. A hint of ozone, like that of after a lightning strike, and summer rain coming from him tickled her nose.

"Tifa! We need some help up here!"

Letting out a groan, said bar tender tossed an apologetic glance at him, which he chuckled at. The martial artist moved to leave but strong hands caught her shoulders.

"Clo--"

He gently captured her mouth for what seemed to stretch from a mere moment to eternity. Mind-blowing or exploding wasn't the correct description; soulful and deep was more apt. Comparable to listening to the sounds of Nature while deep in meditation. He nipped her lightly on the nose and disappeared as if the wind with half-lidded eyes.

Tifa was left breathless and flushed, long fingers touching the tingling sensation that stayed behind on her lips. It was as if someone from inside of him had decided to come out for a moment, if those darkened Mako sapphire were any indication.

_'I wonder if I'll ever see that again. It surprised me but at the same time, I felt... safe.'_

A shout from the front immediately brought her back to reality but the redness faded only a bit. She doubt that it wouldn't be long before Yuffie found out, not that the older woman really mind. Bliss laced her mind and a spring in her step as she left the back.

x x x x x x x

"Oi, Spike. What are you doing bashing your head against the wall?"

"...stupid..."

"You do know that priest-lady's gonna make ya patch it up when she finds out."

"Shut up, Reno." 

x x x x x x x

Godo's hand twitched as he walked to his office with Reno in tow. The elder Kisaragi now wished that he hadn't been such an idiot after the War. Dealing with warriors and soldiers on the battlefield was no problem. Dealing with young adults in marriage situations as well with changing laws, that's another thing.

Reaching the spacious room, Yuffie's father gestured the quiet man a seat as a servant brought in a tray onto the chabudai. While the tea was being served, he noted that the red-haired Turk was attentive to their surroundings. _'Smart boy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'_

The teacup was placed onto the saucer with a loud clink, catching Reno's attention immediately.

"The questions I ask, I want you to answer truthfully."

_'Oh, goody. Dear-old daddy wanting to protect his little girl. At least he hasn't pulled out his katana... yet. Time to switch from Cocky to Business. Man, I REALLY hate these kind of meetings.'_ A concentrated air replaced the jovial demeanor. "Yes, sir."

"While I know that the relationship between Wutai and ShinRa had always been... tremulous, both Reeve and I still have hope."

A scrutinizing look, causing Reno to feel like he was being examined by Tseng.

"I haven't completely given my blessings on your engagement to my daughter--"

_'Princess' gonna be pissed. ... ...What the fuck did I just think?'_

"--however, I will allow this to continue and see how things develop."

_'...say what?'_

Smirking at the Turk's confusion, Godo stood up and went over to a black/silver falcon perched on a thick branch. Rough fingers stroked the tethered raptor, a soft "cree" emitting from the bird as she fluffed its feathers. Small but fast, like lightning if it was ever set loose on a target.

"Whereas this is another 'father to future son-in-law' talk in your opinion, I am merely doing my job to the best of my extent."

_'How many times have I been in something like this? Oh, wait, never had. Well, okay, some interrogations here and there...'_

"Explain yourself clearly, why should I not kill you for that wheel tattoo found on my daughter after you bought her back? Half-way inebriated, might I add?" Godo snapped, switching into angry-father mode mixed with that of a general.

Reno wasn't the type of person to panic easily but as they say, there's always a first time.

_'CRAP! Crapcrapcrap...'  
_

x x x x x x x

_/Yuffie was partially drunk and at the same time had been acting quite childishly. Flailing her arms about and singing some odd song that involved alcohol and... Castanets? He couldn't quite get the Wutaiese but figured it was some sort of drinking game, given the pacing._

_"'--who should drink? Two and two, you drink first!'" the Kisaragi sung drunkenly, almost flipping herself out of Reno's arms. One stray hand smacked him on the side of the head._

_"Ompf! Could you just stay still, brat?"_

_Unfocused lavender eyes stared up at the scarred face, then she giggled like a schoolgirl. Her finger began tracing circles on his chest, which he didn't really mind. He preferred to be breathing, thank you very much._

_"You look cute when--hic--you look like your hair, Turkey," Yuffie breathed quietly, dancing the slender digits around._

_Bright sea-green widened slightly, not expecting that comment out of her mouth (in which a part of his mind sang "Cute lips!" but got smashed down). Curses and death threats, yes but actual compliments from a once-enemy-turned-ally-TURNED-possible-fiancée?_

_"Bet you get that a lot, Turkey," she continued, resting her head against his shoulder. "From all those girls you hang out with..."_

_Reno shifted his arms to resettle her weight, snorting softly. "Nah. The most I'd get would be something else."_

_"Like wha?"_

_A small grin. "You wouldn't want to hear it."_

_"Try me," Yuffie muttered, hiccupping again._

_He whispered into her right ear and when the Turk drew back, the kunoichi's blush had returned full force._

_"Grossness! Oh, gawd. I should never had asked you! Thanks a bunch, Turk-boy. Now I'm gonna be scarred for life."_

_At that, Reno's grin immediately disappeared and his face darkened. Yuffie felt guilty after realizing what she just said._

_"Sumimasen, Turkey. I get like this when I drink too much." A humorless laugh left her lips. Although she couldn't handle her alcohol too well, her body processed it a little faster. Yet, lowered inhibitions and lack of judgment remained the usual result. **'Baka. That outta teach ya to drown your frustrations next time.'**_

_"Forget it, princess," the crimson-haired assassin rumbled in his chest. The unbidden memories mixed with that unknown factor had lashed out, reopening some old wounds. He had to fight for control over his feelings that were surging about, one in particular that reached out toward the kunoichi._

_This time, she had the sensibility to keep her mouth shut._

_Mercifully, the remainder of the trip was peaceful and the only persons at the Kisaragi estate were the servants. Most of which gave Reno odd stares but kept silent and mainly bowed at them. The Guardians and Godo were thankfully attending more conferences on the other side of the globe._

_Reaching Yuffie's room, there was an awkward moment between the two as Reno gently set the ninja down._

_"Well..." the Turk started, glancing at anything BUT her. Wutaian weapons decorated one wall in a glass-display, shining from excellent care. Mahogany was fashioned into a sturdy desk bearing one of the latest computers, including scattered paper work. A bulletin board held a Midgar/Wutai calendar surrounded by various notes and random pictures of almost the entire crew. One especially caught his eye and he moved closer to get a better look._

_"Haa?"_

_It was a shot where someone had caught them during Cid and Shera's outdoor wedding. Both Reno and Yuffie were lightly dozing back-to-back underneath a large tree, looking quite content. The youngest AVALANCHE member had been teased mercilessly by both Tifa and Elena when they found out. However, all three females made sure that the photo didn't make it to the press for obvious reasons._

_"Oh, that one." Yuffie wobbled closer, holding onto his arm to steady herself. "Godo finally found out and we had a pretty long one over it. He did calm down eventually and never bothered me about the damn picture ever since."_

_"Feh. That's a relief."_

_"So... yer gonna take up my offer?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. That had been spontaneous._

_"What if I don't?"_

_She shrugged indifferently, as if not caring of her feelings on the unwanted marriage._

_"Probably run away to live with Tifa. Maybe go wandering around like Vinnie. Either those options, or I'll just live away here as an old maid."_

_Reno continued looking at the picture, trying to ignore the alien sensation inside. It alarmed him, yet felt somewhat natural._

_"And what if I do accept?"_

_Yuffie blinked, not expecting THAT response. Then, she laughed quietly a bit._

_Cocky, overbearing at times, a slacker, flirt and other things Reno is but she still wanted to know more. Learn beyond the rumors and the image settled onto him. See underneath the mask he had erected, finding out who the man truly is. From the few things Cloud leaked out, the older brother was just as human as they were (IF both men were fully human to begin with)._

_"Then I suppose you'll have to put up with stuffy traditions (which I am SO going to change one of these days), as well old geezers who have been living underneath rocks far too long. Not to mention some of my bad habits or the Guardians' over-protectiveness."_

_To that, Reno chuckled, knowing first hand the retainers' duties and nature._

_The redness had by now faded to a pink tinge, a smile that was somewhat nostalgic. "They may be a bit overbearing but, they mean well. I mainly grew up as a boy, learning shinobi stuff and all that, as well wanting to rebuild Wutai. Never got the time to think about anything else (you know about the whole Sephiroth mess). And now..."_

_Here, the kunoichi hesitated, her breathe catching a hitch. He waited, struggling to keep the new feelings in check._

_"I think I'm falling and I can't seem to climb back up," came out in a very soft and shaky whisper._

_Something snapped._

_As if attacked by a Bandersnatch, sharp pain exploded on the right side of her neck. The Kisaragi heir was aware of strong fingers that were gripping her shoulders, as well the faint scent of iron/copper drifting in the air. Aggressive possessiveness and gentle protectiveness mixed in a whirlwind that was almost tangible, confusing her even further._

_The last thing Yuffie saw was bright aquamarine streaked with gold before the Sleep spell took full effect./_

x x x x x x x

_'I don't know what came over me.'_ He could still taste her sweet blood on his tongue, as well smell the tinge of jasmine from her hair.

"Is... Is Yuffie alright?" Reno spoke quietly. _'Almost two years. Have I changed that much? Over a girl--young lady who always got on my nerves yet intrigues me at the same time? Am I being defeated by my memories if I stayed that way?'_

Godo's gray eyes widened in surprise, since this was the very first time he has ever heard the Turk use the future Lady of Wutai's name. When the elder Kisaragi had asked the rest of AVALANCHE, they all said that the redhead often used nicknames which riled up their youngest member. Same thing applied from an amused Reeve over the PHS.

"She's well, confused but fine. In fact, my daughter seems to find the fact that she has a tattoo quite, 'cool', as to quote. A free one, if her gleefulness is any indication."

From the older man's tone, he wasn't all that angry. Just a little annoyed.

"Thank you, sir. So, do I still keep my head?" A small grin escaped the younger man's lips.

"Hmph." Large hands pushed the windows open, allowing fresh air to flow in. "I expect you to treat my daughter with at least some respect. If not, you'll find that death would be more preferable." _'Watch over my treasure.'_

Reno was shocked for several moments, turquoise staring at the back of dark blue robes. As the news slowly settled in, a look of relief came onto his face, his head dropping to that similar of a head-bow. _'I'll watch her with my life.'_

A knock on the fusuma revealed a very intimidated servant standing before the ever quiet Vincent. Noting the younger Turk, the gunman gave a brief nod. Reno saw the dismissing gesture and returned a salute at the ex-Turk before bowing to Godo and leaving. He had some questions for THAT MAN.

A breeze gently rang the fuurin from the eave outside the window as both older men shared the silence over chrysanthemum tea. Vincent idly looked around the room, crimson eyes taking in what had changed and what was moved. Godo released a deep sigh, staring at his wavering reflection.

"How many years has it been?"

"Nearly thirty-one years."

"I thought my father forbid you to return to Wutai."

"Only after I have atoned for my sins."

"Did you?"

"...yes."

"In some form or another."

"You could put it that way."

"Then, I welcome you back."

"That easily?" Caution, wariness. _'Even with my demons?'_

Silk and cotton rustled in a helpless and tired shrug.

"Times are changing, Valentine. Traditions must be altered if our culture is to survive. If we stayed the same now, no progress will ever be made in the future. Yuffie opened my eyes to that since your group came here more than one year ago. I cannot follow the council's demands forever and Leviathan may as well damn me should I allow something like the War to happen again." _'Too many mistakes I have made, far too many.'_

A quirk of pale lips, close to a smile.

"No need to welcome me back, as much as I have been holding this hope. I already have a place and I am not quite ready to settle down."

"Then accept my offer as your secondary home, Vincent-joukei... Elder cousin." _'Family is family. I will not lose any more. And as a gift for many times missed birthday.'_

Surprise showed in the other man's eyes, and then, a gracious bow with his head nearly touching the tatami. Even the demons were touched and for once, they stayed extremely quiet.

* * *

A/N: Tifa shielding Cloud from FF7/FF8 doujinshi _Asche zu Asche_ by "Gee" ShirowMiwa ("ashes to ashes" in German, according to a friend). Several lines from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_.

Jackie Chan's _Shanghai Noon _reference for some fans on the drinking song. -smiles sardonically- Family relationships in Asia are FUN.

Feedback appreciated.


	8. That Which I Resent

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 8: That Which I Resent...

* * *

"OKAY, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH BOTH OF US! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF PULLING THAT DISAPPEARING STUNT!"

Thau raised a dark eyebrow in mild amusement. This wasn't exactly a traditional father-son bonding moment but for him, it was close enough.

Reno was quite literally close to lighting sparks, his hands grabbing the older man's shirt collar and eyes nearly shot with gold. Cloud's own pair were no different, even though he was struggling to keep his older sibling from throttling the one person who can answer their questions.

"Reno, as much as pissed off we both are, killing him won't get us any answers!"

"SHUT UP, SPIKE! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" He tried to give a good shake but couldn't, given the larger man's bulk.

Tifa was glad that they were in the central part of the continent, far from prying eyes but not far enough from help. Yuffie was close to biting her fingernails in worry, even with reassurance that Staniv would be on standby with a PHS on hand.

As soon as Thau had shown up at Leviathan's temple, Reno all but dragged his biological father outside and began an interrogation rundown that Tseng might even be proud of. The ex-SOLDIER was stuck with trying to keep their only source of information conscious.

"How many minutes has it been?" the older woman whispered, wincing at one comment from the redhead.

A quick glance at a watch, the other hand rubbing the wheel mark. "Half-hour already. I'm wondering why his vocal chords hasn't gone out yet."

Tifa shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Yuffie."

"Terrific, the last thing I need to deal with is one homicidal iinazuke," Yuffie grumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees. The beginning of October and the autumn chill was starting to set in quickly, hinting early snow. She was still getting used to the fact that she'll eventually be married to a supposedly sworn-enemy. Not to mention dealing with what could be considered a slightly more passionate side of Reno.

"Done yet?" Thau spoke, looking down at his red-faced son.

The response was a low growl as Reno shoved the older man away in a huff, twisting out of Cloud's grasp and stomping away with curses under breath.

"This doesn't revolve some sort of destiny or pre-set fate, does it?" the blonde said dryly, his eyes slowly returning to their original color. "If it is, don't even think of dragging everyone else in."

"How many times must I say it, 'hitsuzen,'" Thau replied, straightening his shirt. "I wouldn't really call that 'predetermined fate', but there are some situations which ARE etched in stone."

"I'll take that as a 'no'. The differences?"

"Fate and destiny by themselves are quite ambiguous in most stories and in reality. It's best looked at where YOU make your OWN choices to decide what is to, will, become. However, hitsuzen is a condition in which every other result are impossible. Any different, the outcomes will become unnecessary or obsolete. This relates to a 'bond of fate', where any meeting or event, no matter how small or irrelevant, will eventually have some effect on you later. It happens to anyone and anything during their lifetime. Once a bond of fate is created, it never disappears."

"What exactly are you yappin' about?" Reno bit out.

The taller man waved a hand around him, motes of light dancing from his fingers before they joined with the pyreflies. Tifa gave a shiver but not from the cold. Where they were standing in, it turned out to be one of the original battlegrounds from the War. Neither Reno or Cloud were surprised with the amount of lingering souls, although Yuffie was a bit more reserved with their surroundings.

"We're all tied by the very bond of fate I was talking about earlier. Everything that has happened before then, has led up to what is occurring now. No point arguing about it as no one, not even I, can ever escape the web of hitsuzen. As for your earlier question, Reno, it is instinct. The most simplest impulses ingrained inside of us since Creation."

"What, sixth sense or that type of shit?"

A low chuckle at the "sixth sense" comment. "Close but not really. Cloud could give a better example, I suppose."

Said young man grimaced as the attention was directed at him but relaxed when Tifa squeezed his hand.

"For us in SOLDIER, you either kill those who are aiming at you or be killed if you're not fast enough. Most of the sergeants told us to follow our gut feeling if something seemed out of place since following that instinct is a lot faster than using logic in certain situations."

"Life or death, ya mean." Turk training was similar; Reno had nearly forgotten all about it.

"That, and doing something without even thinking. You just do it and it happens. Following commands that are far older and often hidden within the brain."

Yuffie frowned. "That doesn't explain why Turkey bit me and left a tattoo, especially on my neck."

"Mark."

She blinked. "Huh?"

Thau sighed, rubbing his closed eyes. "I was hoping that would happen later. Reno marked you, Yuffie."

"Come again," the man in question growled out.

Long digits pinched the bridge of his nose, sensing an oncoming headache. "What you did was quite literally claiming her as your wife, Reno. A permanent version of a wedding band, if you will. No, you can't do anything about it so don't even think of trying to get rid of it. You'll probably make the situation worse even if you did accomplished it. Don't even ask me on removing the tattoo since this would be the first time I've even heard of it happening."

The color drained completely from the engaged couple at that revelation. The other two were shocked into silence, the only sounds that of the gentle wind.

Reno was the first to work his vocal cords. "You're fuckin' kidding me."

"I wish it was a joke, but I'm not." Regret laced the older man's words as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Unfortunately, this discussion might have to be saved for later."

"DAMMIT, TO HELL WITH LATER! YOU TELL US RIGHT NOW, OR HOLY SO HELP ME, THAT I LITERALLY BEAT THE ANSWERS OUT OF YOU!" Cloud all but roared, grabbing his father's lapels so fiercely that the older brother actually took a step back from the ferocity and shock. "I'm tired of the evasive answers, tired of trying to keep these weird feelings in check, and I'm tired of trying NOT to hate you with all my being! So stop giving us riddles and start giving us answers!"

Strong fingers gently pried loose paler hands, the ex-mercenary dropping them from his emotional outburst. Gold orbs swept over the remaining three and was met with the same response. Exhaling softly, Thau nodded back toward Wutai, in which the rest reluctantly followed. The swift trek led back to the temple and anything else was ignored.

As if waiting for them, Reiko quietly locked the large gate and then closed the doors when they entered the main chamber. Again, the pyreflies and Hymn reacted to Thau's presence but not as strongly as the first time. Reno and Cloud raised their eyebrows when their father stepped up to Leviathan's representation. They knew something was going to happen, the two didn't know just what.

"Time to face the music, old friend," the taller man called out to the statue. He couldn't help yet note the irony with the faint song that Yuffie was subconsciously singing to softly.

"Wha the--" was all Reno could get out before a blue light nearly blinded them. Eyes immediately shut in reflex to avoid loosing their vision.

When the brilliance faded away, the sight that met the younger quartet's visual receptors was not what they expected.

Standing around the same height as Highwind stood a man that Yuffie considered as the epitome of a Wutai warrior from history books. Sea-blue hair tied back into a Wutaian topknot, the rest hanging down like a waterfall. The robes were of the same style Godo wore usually, various shades ranging from the color of the sky to that of twilight. Black tabi, split-toe socks, adorned the man's feet, as per dressing tradition amongst men in formal occasions. A single sapphire hoop hung from his left ear, reflecting the dim light from the pyreflies and candles. Slender he may be, but the air of a highly accomplished martial artist told otherwise.

Reno was eerily reminded of Tseng years before the former Turk leader stopped wearing his hair in a topknot. Add some bangs, minus the dot on the forehead, and you get what the stranger looks like.

With the two odd men standing side by side, it was like comparing grown bamboo to a matured oak.

A stoic look was settled onto Thau, who stared back evenly.

As a battle of the wills grew...

"Took you long enough, baka yarou!"

...the tensed air promptly fell.

Reiko discreetly disguised her laughter behind a cough to the side.

The others could only look in disbelief as a once solemn Thau turned into a sheepish one.

"I had errands to run."

"You still have more back home." A fierce glare, similar to that of a constantly hassled assistant.

"Wanted to spend time here."

Catching the hidden meaning, the blue warrior softened a bit. Glancing over to Reno and Cloud, he nodded to himself. An approving look when shining topaz eyes landed on Tifa and Yuffie. Finally, a smile grew as the female cleric gave a low bow.

"You performed very well, Miko Kageno."

"I only did what I was told to, milord."

A nonchalant flick of the hand. "No formalities. How many times have I told you that?"

Reiko chuckled a bit in response before nodding her head and leaving the room.

As if taking a cue, all four immediately throwing questions, Yuffie being the loudest of them. Mouths snapped shut when the new arrival held up a hand, amusement twinkling in his orbs.

"The reason why Kageno has left us, is that this issue currently involves only us." He turned to the heir of Wutai. "You of all people should recognize me, Yuffie-dono."

Blinking owlishly, she immediately recollected her scattered thoughts until one detail popped up in her brain. Shock appeared on her face as realization sunk in.

"Oh, my freakin-- LEVIATHAN!"

Surprise, then thoughtfulness, frowns, and finally frustrated low growls emitted from both men. Tifa quickly grabbed onto Cloud's jacket and held on until her significant other calmed down. Yuffie did the same to Reno, also waiting. That done, the older woman directed her stern gaze at the now identified Water God and Thau.

"Start talking."

Looks were exchanged and both nodded. All sat down on the floorboards in preparation for another explanation long over-due. 

x x x x x x x

"No, no problems."

_/"You're sure?"/_

"Elena, if I wasn't sure, would I be calling?"

_/"Never stopped you before."/_

"Point."

_/"Then, what's wrong?"/_

"Well..."

_/"Yuffie?"/_

"It's just that... It's so surreal."

Sound of a coffee mug being placed down, as well the purring of a cat. /_"How so? Thanks, Rude. Easy there, Sith. Go back to Reeve's desk, why don't you?"/_

Slim fingers toyed with a random paper crane anxiously before she blurted it out. "What do you do when you find out your fiancée and potential brother-in-law are actually half-human?"

_/"... You're kidding, right?"/_

"Gawd, I wish I were!"

An electronic sigh. /_"And here I was hoping that those tales of half-Summons, half-humans were just stories."/_

Blink. "Nani?"

_/"Turns out that what Reiko learned from her master was more than just legends of other worlds. It seems that in our history, long before the Cetras' arrival, there were mentioning of a warrior whose father was an Esper. A different name for a Summon, in a nutshell. Terra 'Tina' Branford was the only known person then to be born from such a unique union in her time. Her father was named Maduin, one of the Espers who suffered in a fate not dissimilar to what ShinRa performed on SOLDIER."/_

Yuffie sat down next to a lightly dozing Reno on their couch, absent-mindedly stroking an orange tabby. Almost immediately, an arm wrapped around her petite waist possessively, pulling her close. A quick blush came and went as the young woman settled next to the redhead.

"How'd you find that?"

A wry laugh, tapping of keys. /_"You'd be surprise what you could find in the Administrative Research Department at the Junon branch, with a little help from pass codes. I was bored at the time so I decided to dig around to see if I could learn more. Despite Sapphire's attack on the Harbor, majority of the files were fortunately spared from destruction. Looks like ShinRa weren't the only ones to do experiments on people."/_

"What'd you find? More of Hojo's relatives?"

_/"Tch! If that wasn't the case, I'd be a chocobo's aunt. From what I can pull up, Emperor Gestahl took in Terra sometime after she was born. Gestahl was the leader over the Empire in their time and had been bitten by the whole world-domination bug. Magic and science then was a bit similar to ours here, except since it was a combination of both, they called it MagiTek. Later experimentations yield MagiTek Knights, humans infused with Esper magic."/_

"Wait, where did the Esper magic come from?"

_/"Don't know the process but... I'm guessing it's no different than Mako infusions on Turks and SOLDIER. The magic is drained from the Espers and, well..."/_

"Like draining the Planet of the Lifestream," Yuffie finished, twirling a crimson lock. "What happens when the Espers died?"

_/"They don't exactly 'die', per se but turn into Magicite, like crystal shards. Only then are the full potential of an Esper can be utilized."/_

"Kinda similar to our Materia, isn't it?"

_/"Yes, but for our time, Materia is produced naturally by the Lifestream. Back to Terra's case, she has an Esper form that she can use but only for a limited amount of time. It did help in their fight against the Empire when things began to get worse."/_

"Lemme guess, someone kicked Gestahl to the next world, took over, is completely insane, and nearly destroys the world," Yuffie spoke, her tone dry.

_/"Yes and no. The Planet didn't get destroyed in so much of a sense but the continents transformed entirely. On the yes part, Kefka was Gestahl's right hand and had went insane after the infusions; he was the first to be experimented on."/_

Fingers that threw deadly shuriken rubbed tired eyes. "Leviathan drown me (NOT LITERALLY!). That guy sounds like a cross between Hojo and Sephiroth!"

_/"Poisoned a whole town, even his troops, turned the Espers that attacked him into Magicite after they broke the dimensional gate, killed his own boss, literally remaps the entire world's continents on a single whim... Need I say more?"/_

"In the end, he basically bites the dust," the younger woman concluded, tickling Reno's nose with his own ponytail. She giggled when he only grunted and buried his head into her neck. "How does this help Turkey and Chocobo Boy?"

_/"Just a thought. After their victory, Terra had a choice. Either become full human when the Espers supposedly left their dimension or become an Esper and follow. She choose to stay as a human, even if it meant loosing magic. I guess she would rather be with the only people who she felt close to in her lifetime of enslavement."/_

Silence, save the sounds of slumbering cats and ticking of the clock.

_/"Yuffie?"/_

Lilac eyes blinked. "Yeah, I'm still here."

_/"Then..."/_

"When you mentioned about Terra choosing to be human than Esper, it somehow kinda reminded me of--"

_/"--Sephiroth,"/_ Elena quietly finished.

"Tifa told me the whole Nibelheim fiasco, from her view. She said that as much as she wanted to hate him with everything, she just couldn't. I kinda agree with her. Even though he had the most Jenova cells out of any person, living or dead that I can think of, Sephiroth was still human."

_/"...you really think that? After all he's done?"/_ Bitterness and sadness warred in the blond Turk's voice.

"Honestly, I think the poor baka was already breaking down mentally. Fought the War probably around my age, constantly experimented on by a person who has no right to be called human or a father, given attention but not the ones he wanted. Then, those notes at the Mansion and the Nibel Reactor. Even somebody who was considered perfect has a limit of what they can handle. For us, we're being exposed to the truth at small portions. For him, I'm guessing it was similar to a dam breaking down."

Yuffie sighed. "I'm not saying that we should forget what Sephiroth did. I also know it's hard to forgive, but at the same time... I often wondered whether we should've given him the benefit of doubt back then."

_/"What's with the sudden change?"/_

"At first, I don't know. Now, with such a revelation, I figured that we should look past first impressions. I used to think ya Turks were bad asses but after Turkey and Shades saved both of us from the sleaze Don, you guys weren't so bad. Assassins and all that."

_/"I'll take that as a compliment. Speaking of Reno and Cloud, what is their father's name? That wheel symbol keeps bugging me. I know I've seen it somewhere."/_

The ninja looked down at her fiancée, now in "sleeping-but-alert" mode. He still didn't like Thau, but it wasn't as strong as before; more of grumbling resentment. It wouldn't matter anyways, as the rest of the group were bound to find out.

Yuffie told the older woman.

Keystrokes stopped.

"'Laney?"

Reno drowsily smirked into his iinazuke's neck.

_/"You have got to be kidding me. ... And have you been picking up Reno's bad habits?"/_

"Oopsies."

The smirk only grew wider.

x x x x x x x

Various colors danced against the walls, a rainbow created by the sunlight beaming from the cracks above on the ceiling. The liquid itself was pure emerald but stray droplets often solidified into creating what became Materia. The fountain did create malleable Mako strands no thicker than a piece of twine, highly prized amongst jewelers but difficult to harvest since it produced quite rarely. By the time a person returned after his or her discovery, it would've reverted back into Mako. Unless the material is exposed to air for several minutes, then one can shape it to their liking. Until it has a settled shape, only then it will harden. As time went, it became more of a legend in Nibelheim, even after the incident.

Cloud had permission from Reiko to take some time off and decided to visit the Mako fountain, courtesy of a certain smoking pilot. He happened to be very lucky to be present when the Materia strands were flowing. Absent mindedly, the blonde began playing around with the glowing material. He didn't really note the possibility of Mako poisoning.

The ex-mercenary hated to admit it but he was somewhat glad for the slight immunity due to his and Reno's unique heritage. On the other hand, dealing with hyped up senses of smell, sight, hearing, and taste was a constant pain. Especially with the rumored "sixth-sense", as both men were now exposed to things training never prepared them for.

"Cloud?"

He already knew Tifa was coming before she had called out his name. Looking down at the multi-colored mass in his hands, an idea formed in his mind and quickly hid the object.

"In here, Teef."

Rounding into the cave, the martial artist noticed how the sparkling motes seemed to resemble the pyreflies she had gotten used to seeing. Unknowingly, she hummed the Hymn while resting her back on the ex-SOLDIER.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Wanted to get away, get a breather. I need to think."

"Too much?"

He exhaled gustily. "It's the believing part. If I had been told this years earlier, it might have been easier to accept. As an adult now, it's much harder."

Tifa hugged her knees against the mountain chill. "You still... hate him?"

"Not so as much as I resent him. 'Hate' is too strong of a word for me to use on him. Reno'd agreed as well, I'm sure."

"That's good," she spoke softly, smiling to herself. _'Father... Zangan...'_

Cloud tilted his head back to look at his childhood friend, sensing her sadness. Silently, he drew Tifa into his arms, leaning against the wall and watching the dancing lights. Although she was a bit startled, the fighter decided that having her personal heater was preferable than the chilly air.

"Got a call from Reeve."

She nodded, somewhat drowsy from his much warmer body and scent.

"Big gang problems in Midgar. Sector 2 slums." Albeit not as bad as Sector 4, it was still a place where any regular Midgarian would be very cautious of. Native or not.

"He's calling Reno back?"

"Yuffie will most likely follow. The other Turks will be leading the MPD. We're requested as well, given our experience."

"If you could consider being a bouncer and a bartender as experience," Tifa joked, reluctant to move from his warmth. "When do we leave?"

"Reeve wants us there ASAP. Those of us available. The Highwind's coming here as soon Cid picks up the others."

"That bad." A statement, not a question.

"Aa."

The colorful melodies of a popular song jingled, interrupting the slight quietness. Ducking to avoid a curious glance from her, Cloud flipped open his PHS.

"Strife."

Static first, then a little clearer, given their location on Mt. Nibel. /_"Move yer ass, Spiky. We're bookin'. Already got the brat--"/_

_**/"QUIT CALLING ME THAT, YA DAMN CHIMNEY!"/**_

Masculine and soft laughter in the background.

_/"--Savai, as well Red and Vamp-boy."/_

"Who couldn't make it?"

_/"Barett. I'm pickin' 'im up later."/_

"Meet you outside." A flick of the wrist snapped the PHS shut.

Amused claret orbs looked down at shining river blue.

"'Eyes on Me'?"

He fought back a blush, brushing the seat of his pants. "Don't ask."

Tifa smirked before turning to leave, now holding his hand. Cloud knew he was going to regret it, given with her snickers.

If only he could get rid of that nagging tingle in the back of his head.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Leviathan. Yes, _Final Fantasy VI_ (_Final Fantasy III_ in US/EU). YES, _Final Fantasy VIII_. I was on a roll at the time. "Bond of fate" and "hitsuzen" referencing back to the manga_xXxHolic_ (YES, that's the title; _Holic_ for short) by CLAMP.


	9. That Which I Fight

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII _© under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 9: That Which I Fight...

* * *

"BP 85/35. Radial pulse weak but present. 1, 2, 3, up."

_'Why?'_

"Clean shot? I feel a broken rib. Set up an IV and someone set up a chest tube."

_'Not again...'_

"I don't see an exit wound. Might have gotten lodged in there." A high-pitched wail. "SHIT! She's going into shock."

Organized chaos. People acting as if no leadership but all are playing their parts with an air of practiced ease. Nurses and paramedics danced around each other, sometimes looking about to drop the precious equipment yet never spilling the necessities.

"BP's dropping. Going into cardiac arrest."

_'It wasn't supposed to happen this way.'_

"Crash cart. Starting 200 joules."

A flurry of white coats, blue and green scrubs blurring alongside. Gurneys and cart wheels squeaking as the Trauma Center and ER kicking into high gear. The overpowering smell of antibiotics and anesthesia. Sickness blending with a multitude of chemicals, causing the most sensitive of noses a hell of a time.

"Setting 200, set."

Arguing, cries, yells, clicks, everything slowly became muted.

"Clear."

Honey eyes sparked angrily, wine orbs nearby widening in surprise. She had never seen her friend lose his composure, not even when he was threatened.

"Again. Going for 260 joules."

"Find some way to keep them under control and keep searching! Don't argue with me, Elena. THAT'S AN ORDER!" Fingers nearly crushing a black PHS from stress and bottled anger. Even his mechanical alter ego was in disbelief.

"260, set."

_'I don't want it...'_

"Clear."

Unnatural navy azure and crimson watched dimming aquamarine with worry and tension.

"We're loosing her!"

_'I don't want to fall alone anymore...'_

x x x x x x x

_**/"Son of a bitch! That moron is SO asking for a good ass kicking when I get my hands on him!"/**_

_Reno laughed dryly into his mike, listening to his fiancée's ranting over the radio waves._

_"Get in line, princess. A lot of us have dibs." A flicker that would've been easily missed by normal human eyes. "Spike, three o'clock! Above!"_

_An Ice3 was what the thug got for his efforts, specially powered with the rain. Cloud gave a wave before he disappeared further into the darkness._

_A sigh briefly escaped the redhead, ignoring the trickling wetness. Almost immediately, he frowned, grip on the EMR tightening as he continued the hunt. The burning adrenaline was singing in his blood, shoes tapping close to a matched heartbeat. In a funny way, it kinda felt good to be back on the streets tracking down targets and dishing out electrical pain._

_The main reason why Reeve called nearly everyone back to Midgar was that one of Don Corneo's second-in-commands began what could be a little coup. Not so much a full blown revolution since it was easily handled by the Midgar PD at the beginning. Now, the guy was causing enough trouble that not even the remaining Troopers, Soldiers and local law enforcement could handle. Started in Sector5 slums, now moved to Sector 2 slums as one would find more men willing to fight just anything for a price._

_Police dossiers showed the man's name as Worden Nente, originally heading one of the larger groups that was involved with a major gang war in Sector 4 several years earlier. Beady, dark and narrow eyes with a lanky frame belayed the anger and hatred at the loss of the Hyenas in his mug shot. The conglomerate was taken down by a then much younger Reno sometime after his Turk initiation. After Worden got out of jail, he started working under Corneo and everything else was history. Following the death of the fat man, most of the second-in-commands went into hiding until now._

_He tapped the transmitter twice. "Rude, 'Laney, report."_

_**/"Rude here. Some problems..."/** Muffled yells of horror as several Quake2's were calmly cast, tossed in with those using Bolt2. **/"...taken care of. Over."/**_

_"Good. 'Laney?"_

_Sounds of automatics echoed over the line. **/"Ah, taking heavy fire here but under control! Talk to you later! Over!"/**_

_A crimson eyebrow raised. "Huh, guess she's getting better. How's the weather up there, Highwind?"_

_**/"Ain't no military or top Elites like you guys but if this storm kicks up any more, we're both gonna have ta pull out. This is one of the worst I've ever seen, even Reeve's worried by the weather reports."/** Cid barked an order that was lost when the signal almost disappeared. **/"Looks like the little bugger's headin' toward the Sister Ray with several vans or trucks. Got a bunch of thugs with him, 'cept those vehicles reminds me of those used by SOLDIER."/**_

_"Anything out of place?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Scarlet and Heidegger's annoying laughs still rang quite loudly._

_**/"Can't really tell from up 'ere. Save the fact that the idiot's looks like he's got plenty of machine guns. All I know that they're nasty lookin'."/**_

_"Cool. Watch yourselves up there."_

_**/"Ha! You better watch yerself, or the brat's gonna find a way to kick yer ass. Over and out."/**_

_Shaking his head, Reno stealthily headed toward his next target, a young man crouching under a fallen awning across the street. The gun tucked into the waistband dissuaded any concept of a regular Slum, as well the better quality of clothing choice. Thankfully, the lack of street lights and dark weather worked toward the redhead's favor, giving him excellent cover. When he was almost on top of the man, Reno smirked, long digits fingering the mastered Materia in the slots. Thoughts concentrated on the electrifying energy, envisioning lightning strikes during a huge storm (and of being electrocuted before). As the glow of the Magic Materia fully intensified, the red-haired Turk let loose the built up energy with a muttered "Bolt3"._

_Using Materia wasn't as simple as yelling out the command, namely the Magic and Summon types. One had to imagine up the effect as close to possible, concentrating only on that particular spell. If it was a Fire for example, thoughts of a bon fire would be a lot more effective a lit match. The Restore tended to be a little more tricky, requiring the user to think of putting the wound back together, as if assembling a puzzle. Using the Heal Materia was almost as bad if one need to figure out how to imagine getting rid of status ailments with Esuna._

_A person invokes the wisdom of the Ancients held inside the Materia by using it as a focal point to channel his or her mana. In a way, like using a magnifying glass to focus the sun's rays into one spot to start a fire. The better knowledge the user has of the Ancients, the stronger the outcome. In some cases, it depends on the body of the one utilizing the condensed Mako._

_A loud scream and a sizzling sound brought a satisfied fanged grin onto Reno's face. Eyes now able to see much more clearly through the light rain saw a twitching form, still emitting some sparks._

_**'Man, haven't done that in a long while. Glad there's rain and other stuff or the smell would really get to me.'**_

_**/"Turkey!"/**_

_He winced, forgetting that his hearing was now much more sensitive. His little brother was probably rubbing his ears as well, wherever the spiky blonde is._

_"What now, princess? You running into problems?"_

_A low growl. **/"Bad enough when you have a group of ahou running around that think more with their pants than their brains. You want first dibs on this Worddy guy, then move your ass over here. Mazon and Linden. I don't know how but its like they've got their hands on some weapons that look like they raided the SOLDIER armory. There's what looks similar to Vinnie's Death Penalty but it could probably give Barett's Missing Score a run for its money."/**_

_Reno frowned, dodging and leaping over debris like it was another day at the park. That wasn't in the files, as Don Corneo never had any real access to high powered equipment. Even if he did, the old ShinRa would've sent the Turks down on the fat man long ago._

_"Is there a van or truck nearby?"_

_**/"Little bastard!"/** she mumbled softly. **/"Sorry, not you. Yeah, three of those black truck types. I took a peek and there's also enough goodies to take over Kalm if they're not too stupid. How much further are you?"/**_

_Childhood memories turned into a map of covering Sector 2 inside his mind, calculations running at high speeds. While Sector 4 was his birthplace and foremerhome, the redhead often snuck into the neighboring Sectors to scavenge what he could find from junk yards. Everything else were from past assignments in other areas, mainly filed away thanks to a blessed photographic memory._

_"Five minutes, maybe three. Don't pull any stunts until I get there, princess."_

_**/"No promises, Turkey."/**_

_"No promises, she says," he repeated, leaping clear of a fallen I-beam. "Like when she said she wouldn't speak of the time when I challenged Valentine to a drinking contest..."_

_Reno had just barely made it behind a wall when bullets from SOLDIER Mako automatics began pouring like a hail storm. Stronger than a regular Soldier issued gun, the metal projectiles easily turned the nearby dumpster into Nibel cheese._

_Waiting for the telltale sounds of empty magazines being dropped, the redhead literally flew out of his hiding spot, promptly electrocuting the first man on sight. Without batting an eye, one hand snapped toward his right, trapping several in translucent-gold pyramids. Dodge rolling to avoid the Mako powered 9mm rounds coming from the SH-WP5s, Reno let looses few from his own Winchester. As Worden's underlings were not used to the strong kickback of the rifles, their slow reflexes cost them the waking world._

_A shot from above was responded with a well placed bullet to the shoulder. His "people sensor", as Yuffie gleefully dubbed, was going haywire with the constant buzzing in the back of his head. Whenever Reno sensed someone trying to send him to the next world, his gun arm would automatically pulled the trigger. Never mind that he preferred the EMR to the gun, but half of the shots relied on trick shooting off the scattered debris. That kind of ability either took sheer luck or years to perfect, only which Vincent could match. On the other hand, the redhead wasn't considered an elite Turk of his generation for nothing._

_With all his concentration focused on those at and near ground-level, not to mention the rush running through his veins, he had pretty much forgotten about snipers from rooftops. The red-haired Turk had did the one thing ANY fighter employed by ShinRa, SOLDIER or Turk, was never supposed to do._

_He had slipped into tunnel vision, listening to nothing else but his heartbeat._

_Thus, the saying "highway to hell in a hand basket" comes into play._

_The faint sound of a round being chambered._

_Pounding feet splashing water from a puddle._

_One single click as the hammer dropped._

_Another body slamming at full speed._

_The booming crack as gunpowder exploded._

_An echo of flesh being hit._

_Jasmine and iron mixing in the air._

_A familiar weight landing against him._

_**'Brat?'**_

_The roaring of rain in his ears._

_**'Princess?'**_

_Bright pupils dilated upon recognition._

_More thumps of boots slapping asphalt, gunshots being fired._

_The heart resonating a constant, slowing pulse._

_Stillness._

_Wind._

_Silence._

_Water._

_Calling._

_**"YUFFIE!"**_

x x x x x x x

From the streets to the hospital in the Upper Plate was a blur. All he could remember were flashing lights, a rushed ride over potholes, and a slightly squeaking gurney as she was wheeled away. Both emergency sections were already a flurry of activity with incoming patients. Even a portion of the waiting room was set up for triage due to the constant flow of victims.

Reno had tried to follow the petite shinobi into the OR but a firm doctor forcefully warn him to stay outside. Protests quickly stopped when the female surgeon told him that this point would be one of the most critical period where the youngest AVALANCHE member would be between life and death. Any sort of disturbances could ruin any chance of survival with the paper-thin line. Blue and green fluttered as the medical practitioner left the red-haired Turk standing in the hallway.

Numbness was the first thing he felt before his fist clenched.

Cloud and Vincent immediately stiffened when the wave of near-consuming ire washed over them. The younger man exchanged a look with the former Turk.

"Reno--" A gloved hand reached out.

"Leave me alone," he snapped, bangs covering his eyes. "Just... leave me alone."

A frown from the elder man as the Turk turned his back. "I advise from taking any ill-fated actions, Reno."

The redhead growled softly, barely noticeable in the din unless one had sharp ears.

"Who said I was gonna fucking pull any stupid stunts?"

With that, he disappeared through the crowd and out the sliding doors.

"You think he's going to do it."

"...I wouldn't put it past him, as a former Turk myself. There's an unspoken rule that a Turk must deliver... correction should one of our own were targeted. If you were in his place, wouldn't you do the same thing had she been shot?"

The blonde pursed his lips, then twisting his head at the sound of Tifa's recognizable boots.

"Holy, where did Reno go!"

Vincent sighed softly. "Heading to the man who pulled this stunt. From the last reports, it seems like Nente is moving toward the Sister Ray."

Garnet orbs held confusion. "Why the abandoned Mako Cannon?"

"Possibly an advantage as a lookout base," Cloud answered, navy eyes darkening. "The height would give the guy close to a full 360 view of who could be coming. If you're smart enough with resources, you can actually live up there for quite a while."

"He's going there without protection? That idiot!"

"What do you mean, Teef?"

Fingerless gloves thrust out a familiar ShinRa Alpha still slotted with Mastered glowing spheres.

"Reno left this in Yuffie's hand!" Her voice cracked with near panic. "The only Materia he has left would be on his EMR and we know how many slots that thing contains! Holy knows that he's going to get himself killed! What are we going to--"

Solid arms wrapped around the martial artist, cutting off her babble. Tifa never really babbled like Elena unless the dark brunette was really close to her wit's end.

As Cloud stepped back from his embrace, he gave a small smile, pressing something else into her calloused hands. With a brief touch of his lips on her forehead, the ex-SOLDIER ran off toward the doors as well.

Blinking, Tifa looked down at what her significant other had given. Burgundy-brown eyes widened in horror when she realized that it was his Escort Guard. A red mantle flickered as fingers normally wielding a gun caught the fighter and gently set her onto a nearby seat.

"Tifa...?"

She looked up at Vincent, now cradling both armor pieces. "He's going to try and stop him."

The ex-Turk closed tired crimson eyes. "Aa."

"Isn't there anything you could...?"

He sensed her trembling voice, near breaking. "Considering their father's origins, there will be some difficulties subduing either one of them. Even if I were to transform into Chaos. Both at the same time would be much more... disastrous."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

A hand gently gripped her shoulder. "Hope."

A cross between a sob and a laugh. "That just sounds weird coming from you."

"I may have lost it long ago but now, it seems I have found it once again."

Tifa hugged the two close to her chest, now calming down. "It just that... There's something I should remember. Reiko gave me a warning but I can't seem to grasp it."

"It will come."

She shook her head. "You don't understand, Vincent. Reiko told me that her warning was extremely important because something might go wrong. I can feel it--something really bad is going to happen."

To that, he stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

As the clock on the wall continued to tick, only barely hours had passed in the span what felt like forever. Finally, one doctor still in greenscrubs and a hastily draped coat approached the dark haired duo.

"Is there anyone for a Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi?" Professional neutrality, although a hint of awe upon meeting two people who had helped saved countless lives.

Tifa shot straight up. "Tifa Lockhart. I'm her friend."

"No family?"

"Her father unfortunately is unavailable for now," Vincent replied softly. "I happen to be a... relative of hers. Vincent Valentine."

He tried not to smile at the surprise on the younger woman's face.

"I'm Doctor Yuna Zanarkand, a specialist regarding with firearm injuries. We ran into a couple complications during the operation." The surgeon wiped her forehead with a handkerchief, eyes nearly bloodshot from the ongoing chaos. "The bullet, one way or another, passed through the fifth right rib actually stopped right at the scapula. Add in the fact that this type of weaponry is Mako enhanced, it gets even trickier had it been in the old days. That would've made the operation much more difficult had there weren't any Restore or Heal Materia on standby."

Fear gripped the brunette's heart. "What are you saying?"

"They had to dig in deep in order to remove the projectile," the marksman translated, experience lacing his words. "Normally, they pass right through the body, even through bone."

The senior resident nodded in approval. "You know your bullets, sir. If we had left it in Ms. Kisaragi any longer, she would've been poisoned by the Mako residue. An average human body can handle tiny amounts of Mako without too many side effects, especially from something of that size. SOLDIER and Turks are exposed it gradually, although there are still various reactions from each person. However, for your friend's case, you have her smaller body, shock, and other factors is what can cause certain difficulties."

_'Yuffie!'_

An exhausted prayer, fingers scented with latex running through frazzled caramel locks. "We nearly lost her again due to blood loss and from the trauma. We were barely lucky on finding an identical blood type in all this confusion. The injury isn't just focused on entry and exit wound. If you've seen ballistic tests done on gelatin designed to mimic the human body..."

Tifa shook her head.

"...for an easier idea, toss a pebble into a pond and you get ripples. That's the other problem with bullets: like a tsunami after an earthquake (not that I've seen one before). There have been some reported cases where people get shot in the leg and the shockwaves actually killed them."

"But?" The candle flared just a little stronger.

Mismatched blue and green eyes shone brightly, despite the tired smile. "Ms. Kisaragi happens to be one very lucky young lady, praise Phoenix. Only the fifth rib needed to be repaired and a cast was required for her fractured right scapula--shoulder blade--so, we're quite optimistic on her having a full recovery. She had a punctured lung, although the other team were timely on repairing it from any further damage. We were fortunate to have an matching blood donor on hand for an emergency transfusion, despite all of this mess. Also thankfully is the fact that the bullet missed key neural pathways, otherwise it'd be a bigger issue. However, the next 24 hours will be critical. We have her down in the ICU so no visits until she's stabilized. I'd advise you get some rest, Ms. Lockhart. You look dead on your feet. That goes for you as well, sir."

With a farewell pat, the female surgeon walked off to deal with the next incoming patient. At least it wasn't as bad as the aftermath from Meteo; just on a much smaller scale.

The barkeeper had only sat down for a few seconds before jumping straight back up. Eyes wide, she began muttering curses that actually got a raised eyebrow from Vincent.

"Is there something the matter, Tifa?"

"Crap! Now I remember what Reiko told me!"

Black hair whirled as she spun to face him, panic seeping through. In a bold move, dark gloves latched onto scarlet fabric.

"You have to take me to Cloud and Reno!"

"Ti--"

"No time to explain!" With that, Tifa grabbed his hand and bolted down toward an elevator, stuffing the two wrist armors into her jacket.

Reaching the garage, Vincent wasted no time starting up the same Hardy Daytona Cloud had kept. Strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"You sure you know how to ride these things?" Nervousness. Excitement. Anxiousness.

He tossed back a small smirk, revving the throttle once before quite literally shooting from the third floor on a conveniently placed board. Pouring rain literally slapped into them as he skillfully landed on the nearby highway. They almost hydroplaned from the slick mixture of oil and water but the gunman recovered easily, twisting the steering to correct his mistake.

Tifa silently peered through the dimness, lightning strikes and street lamps providing the only brightness.

_'Leviathan... You're worried, aren't you?'_

* * *

A/N: Medical jargon pulled from watching various documentaries, forgotten 1st Responder (below EMT) classes, and asking a friend who had spent some time in the military and a weapons fan. Med students, if I made any mistake, do point them out.

I'll admit, Tifa was a bit OOC here but it wouldn't have worked out any other way. Same thing with Reno and he's even a bit more difficult.

Materia usage varies between fics. The concept here was one where I thought it would be close to being realistic. On the SH-WP5, they're based off of the M16. In the E32005 trailer of _Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_, the ShinRa Soldiers have something similar to that type of gun.


	10. That Which I React

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 10: That Which I React...

* * *

Once outside the bright hospital, Reno made a beeline toward the Sister Ray, never minding that it would take him some time to reach his target. Passing through the twisting, winding, and maze-like streets of Sector 1 was necessary. He didn't mind; he had all the time on the Planet.

Those that knew his reputation wouldn't dare bother the seemingly possessed Turk, word through the grapevine spreading quickly. Those that did earned themselves temporary beds on the cold and wet ground.

More than once, he wanted to give in to the boiling fury raging within him.

No more worries, no sense of fear, no obligations. Just the simple knowledge of being able to conquer almost anything with ease.

Yet, he held it back, part of his mind desperately grasping onto a single image for stability. Fear of loosing control and never returning wavered on a shaky leash.

Not that the many voices tempting the Turk helped any better.

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't need to be like Spike or fucking Sephiroth, hearing voices out of nowhere!'_

Reno shook his head to clear the maddening cacophony, a bit relieved that it abated somewhat. However, the temptation was still there, mixing alongside other emotions.

It seemed that the closer he got to the Sister Ray, the louder and persuasive they got. Already, pyreflies were appearing little by little, some taking shape before their deaths. Many of them carried despondent looks, the majority directing glares at the passing Turk.

As per usual, Reno ignored them.

_'Little bastard hurt Yuffie... Nobody gets away with it.'_

A low growl, resembling something less than human.

_'NOBODY.'_

An echoing consent.

_**"PUNISH."**_

Possessiveness.

_**"PROTECT."**_

A descant.

_**"MINE."**_

Anger.

_**"GO."**_

Had he looked at a nearby window, cat-like gold eyes would glare back.

x x x x x x x

"Fucking idiot!" Cloud grumbled to himself. Another jump got him easily across a gap almost three streets wide. "He could've at least left his radio on, but noooo! He either freaking turned it off or left it somewhere else! Now I'm chasing after his ass just so that he doesn't kill the moron who shot Yuffie (and I have a REALLY good idea who it is)! At least I know where that ahou is going... and I have a very bad feeling about this..."

The younger man paused, skidding to a stop on a rooftop. Through his rant, the blonde hadn't really noticed that he had made it halfway across the mid-range part of Sector 1 with amazing time.

Normally, it would've taken a 1st Class almost nine hours to cover twice that distance at a brisk pace through the main streets. For a Turk, short cuts through back alleys took up three-quarters the time if they were in top shape or fast enough. Anyone with a motor mobile could make it in about two hours, especially on bikes.

It took the ex-mercenary only thirty minutes to cover midway through.

"Huh, interesting. Well, at least I don't have to worry about traffic anymore."

A quick thought.

"Then again, I'd rather avoid getting stares all the time."

A quick run and a leap brought the dilapidated Sister Ray into full view. Even though it was nothing more than bad memories, it still lingered like a sinister ghost of two years earlier.

"Hey, is that you Strife?"

Looking down, Cloud was surprised to see one of his former cadet mate.

"Tropol, the heck are you doing here?"

"Saw the Turk headin' toward the Mako cannon with an attitude like a Behemoth with a stick up its arse. Had to warn me boys from doing anythin' stupid. Word is that Nente got Savai's girl and the man's royally pissed off so all of us are hidin'."

"Oh, great..."

He spat out the toothpick he was chewing on, then whipped out a pack. "Red's put the fear of the Big Man in practically everybody, 'specially them top dogs. Several of the doofballs earned 'emselves appointments with the docs for even being in his way."

That was saying much. Tropol was the first cadet Cloud had encountered upon the blonde's arrival tothe Academy and one of the smartest in some aspects. At first, neither got along too well, each one wanting to outdo the other in almost everything. They pretty much had forgotten the whole thing when Cloud was sent on to the Nibelheim Mission with another 3rd Class. After Meteo, the older ex-SOLDIER trainee had left for the Slums and started up a gang that very much broke the stereotypical mold. Reputation named Tropol as one of the strongest in the Slums, next to Don Corneo, if not one of the oddest leaders.

"How long ago?"

A glowing tip, crediting to an intact awning. "Ya just missed him by fifteen to twenty and he was jus' walkin'. I took a good look at the guy. Holy, I wouldn't want to be in the moron's shoes with the itchy trigger finger. You shoulda seen the mess Red left behind."

Cloud leapt down and landed gracefully like a cat falling from five stories. "What happened?"

Dark eyes blinked in surprise at the performance but shrugged. A thumb jerked toward the main street, showing a path of glass, wires, and sparks.

"Crapload o' lamps and displays went crazy, as if Morse 'imself was taking out the entire bar. Half the streetlights blew their bulbs after gettin' real bright. A couple signs also went kaput, scarin' some of the shopkeeps."

Deep blue with flickering bright yellow narrowed, reigning in frustration. Emotions going haywire plus power not fully understood equaling this rang alarm bells.

Loud ones.

_**"TROUBLE."**_

"Any idea how long till I catch up with him?"

A wave of the tobacco. One small boy scampered up to the rough man, whispering through the rain before vanishing.

"You jes got lucky. Keep goin' toward the Cannon from here and you'll catch up in no time. Put in one for me on Worden, wilya?"

"I'll see about it. By the way, if a woman with a long, dark brown/black ponytail drives by, don't touch her. If she's with a guy in red, don't even think about it. They ask, tell."

A jade eyebrow rose but he nodded. "Gotcha. One more warnin': Red looks possessed, so watch yer step."

Cloud nodded before leaping straight back onto the roof and continuing his trip. At the same time trying to ignore the continuingly nagging voices inside his head.

Tropol sighed, blowing smoke through his nostrils before fading into the alleys himself. Would be pointless if he didn't at least helped kept the injury list to a minimum.

x x x x x x x

"Yo, boss, how long are we gonna be stuck in this pile of shit?"

Worden shot his eyes at the man who spoke up, causing him to flinch. A police scanner nearby crackled noisily, drawing back his attention and to a map. "When this storm lets up, and shut up about it."

"Sorry, boss." A nervous glance toward the surroundings. "It's just dat... dis place is giving me da creeps."

Another shivered but not from the cold. "We're pretty near Sector 7, to boot. I've been hearing rumors about ghosts comin' about."

"You too? There's been stuff going that some folks who got too close start hearin' crazy shit until they leave the area."

"Get out! Ain't no such thing as ghosts!"

"Then what about those you encounter in the Train Graveyard?"

"...er..."

"Toldja!"

_'Buffoons. I am surrounded by buffoons.'_ Another burst of static was able to spit out /_"...Turk... ...Sister Ray... ...caution..."/_ before going through snow again.

Anxious looks were exchanged.

"Shouldn't ya be worried, boss?"

"Why should I?" Worden questioned back smoothly, patting the Winchester nearby. "We outnumber and outgun that little Turk. Oh, wait, is he still a Turk? I thought they fell alongside with ShinRa."

"Well, yeah, but he's got AVALANCHE and the MPD with him."

"Ha! As if AVALANCHE would take on us without risking their necks for the Turks. Much less the MPD, they're absolutely pathetic."

"I dunno, boss," one muttered, wishing comfort from his SH-WP5. "If AVALANCHE went against SOLDIER 1st Class AND 2nd without any trouble, and den go beat Sephi--"

"Ah, yes, the stunt that saved the Planet," Don's ex-second spoke with contempt. "Did they want anything after that? Nothing! All that power they had and none of them even used it properly."

"Really," a low voice drawled lazily.

Whipping their heads to see who it was, most of the newer recruits nearly lost control of themselves in sheer fear. The slightly more experienced ones were also rattled but pointed their firearms at where the sound came from, bravado and survival warring for attention. Even Worden looked shocked until he covered up his surprise with a frown.

Being completely drenched didn't take away the aura of pure anger emanating from Reno, darkening his navy suit to near coal. Soaked bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, hiding any form of emotion. None missed the tautness on the man's frame, like a coiled whip ready to unleash. His blood splattered clothes added further to the menacing image, no further than a vengeful wraith.

One hired thug tried sneaking behind Reno, rifle butt stock up high aimed for the neck.

A twitch was the only reaction before a back fist caught the idiot in the face, sending him flying into a pike of junk.

His head moved to look around slowly.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all this time."

The soft words immediately chilled those with lesser nerves.

Quiet strength.

Danger.

Predatory.

Like a hidden dragon.

Waiting.

"Made yourself quite a home, hm?"

Fingerless gloves twirled a fully extended two-and-half foot EMR as if was just a baton, connected to his wrist by a leather strap. Nervous eyes warily watched the weapon, many having heard the redhead's unnatural affinity with electricity.

"Ya know," Reno started, his boots clicking one step at a time, "you could've done a much better job than this whole mess." It was an agonizing pace, creating even more tension.

"And whose fault you think is that!" Worden snapped, spitting to the side. "If you freakin' redhead didn't trash the Hyenas back then, do you think I'd be working under the Don? 'Go get me some more exotic girls!' 'Make sure the customers are happy!' Do this, do that! I'm nobody's lapdog!"

A leveled Winchester, safety switching off.

"I'm sick of this shit! I would be very happy to see your guts splattered all over the place!"

Crimson strands slid as he cocked his head.

"Izzat so?"

A pulse.

Dark whispering.

_**"KILL."**_

_'Shush, I'm not done playing with the little turd yet.'_

The presence settled, but stayed tense.

"Any grand plans in that noggin of yours, Turk? Cuz if ya don't, then I appreciate it if you gave Hades my regards!" the ex-convict said, eyes brimming near madness.

Past humiliation from being beaten by a newly inducted fifteen-year old Turk and time spent under Corneo's hands didn't do well to Worden's already unstable mentality. Also hailing from Sector 4, he was abandoned at the steps of an orphanage that was more of a boot camp and prison. Unlike Yuffie's fiancée who at least had a mother, the redhead knew and experienced both sides of the emotional spectrum. The older man only knew the unpleasant end.

Echoing clicks surrounding Reno, the other men somewhat emboldened by the fact that their leader seemed fearless before a person who had quite a reputation. Then again, maybe it was because the silly lot felt reassured with heavy ammunition in their hands.

Although the thought of a single rod that could easily stun or kill all of them considering the amount of water did weighed on their thoughts.

It was a standoff.

Possibility of being a vegetable or death by electrocution.

Death by Mako poisoning and internal injuries or forever handicapped.

"Three chances," Reno spoke quietly.

A glare.

"One."

The guns wavered a little.

"No."

Tightened fingers on triggers.

"Two."

Sneering.

"I'm not fucking going back."

An eerie smile.

"Who ever said you were going back?"

Glimpse of sharp teeth.

"Three," came out as a whisper.

Madness danced wildly, the digit pull--

Back roundhouse took care of three from behind, a leg sweep downing two more before anyone could even blink. Grabbing a hand, one man was flipped forward and landed onto several others, crashing into several supply crates. Five found themselves trapped in and pounding uselessly on gold colored pyramids in surprise and frustration. One received a Turk-issued boot right in the jaw, dislocating it very quickly and knocking him unconscious. Several wound up being frozen in place up to their necks or with multiple lacerations by airborne shards from a mastered Ice3. Worden got one solid punch to the gut and then two more to his face, knocking loose several teeth and a broken nose.

Those that were hiding in shadows immediately covered Reno with an attempt for a pile-on.

Wrenching his nose back for easier breathing, the ex-convict spat out a tooth.

"You hit a lot harder than the last time, I'll give you that much," Nente muttered, rubbing his sore jaw and feeling a blooming bruise. At least he could breathe a little easier, despite the flowing blood.

Just as he said that, the pile was flung apart like an exploding mine beneath sand. One knocked the offender back onto the steel, his Winchester sliding away to rest near the edge.

Looking up to see what had just happened, Don Corneo's former second-in-command froze.

For the first time in his life, Worden Nente felt the full bite of fear. Oh, he had been surprised before but never truly frightened beyond his wits.

Pure sun orbs bore into the now shaking man, giving some lighting to the shadows.

Pupils no longer round but similar to the late Sephiroth's.

No, it wasn't just the eyes that terrified Worden.

It was the unadulterated savagery and hatred emanating from Reno.

"I'LL be giving you more than that."

Smooth words carrying a sharp edge.

One steel-toed boot slammed into Worden's chin, sending him back several feet. That resulted in more loose teeth and another quickly swelling bruise. Staggering, the older man felt another fist plow right beneath his breastbone, knocking the wind out of him. Metal slammed into one leg, immediately breaking both left fibula and tibia with a snap. What felt like a Cosmo Canyon burn, Worden realized it was his right arm also broken. Three swift, snap kicks landed into his face and chest again, crashing him against another nearby support and just about splitting the back of his skull. Several ribs cracked from the kicks and from the impact.

Just when the ex-convict thought it was over, he found himself being slammed into the pillar again.

This time, Reno was holding him up by the throat with ease.

The one eye that wasn't swollen tried to focus on the redhead. Difficult, with his air supply being cut off and blackness was creeping in along the edges.

"W-why?" came out in a choke.

"Why?" the crimson-haired Turk echoed lowly.

A weak nod.

Quiet, angry laced words.

"You have been giving my boss enough headaches that would've driven any other man insane."

_/...exhausted honey orbs, head held between hands.../_

Elongated canines bore in an visage that was beyond infuriating.

"For something you did nearly seventeen years ago."

_/...sad smile as carmine fell, almost creating a curtain.../_

Blood locks seemed to grow even wilder, as if not hampered by water.

"Because it's my job and lifestyle."

_/...emotionless turquoise as one fell to his end.../_

The air surrounding the redhead flickered.

"And YOU shot someone I considered VERY important to me."

_/...iron intermingling with jasmine.../_

A harsh whisper, almost face to face.

"That's why."

Another pulse, a heartbeat.

**_"MINE!"_**

Steel fingers began tightening...

"RENO!"

Raging gold met with equally burning yellow.

Cloud took in a deep breath, feeling his older sibling's turbulent emotions coming off in continuous and uneven waves. The pressure was immense, evident by the few conscious men laying about; to them, it was like being seen as food by a Dark Dragon. To the ex-SOLDIER, it felt a lot stronger than being almost crushed by Demi3 or having several hundred pounds press on you from above. Gloved fingers itched to go for the Ultima Weapon resting on his back but he kept them in tight fists.

"Don't interfere, Strife."

_**"MY PREY!"**_

A fang peeked out, the younger biting his lip.

Time. He knew the oldest of their group was coming.

He just didn't know what might happen if he stalled far too long.

"Is he worth it?"

_**"DON'T."**_

"You want to know?"

_**"HURT!"**_

"Is he worth it?" Cloud repeated strongly.

_**"BESEECH."**_

Worden fell onto the ground, now unconscious and forgotten for the time being.

Reno paused.

Was it? For what? Revenge? Righteous anger? Because he had become attached? Getting too close to people often meant death, scars eternally etched inside. Reeve had once mentioned that he was only a Turk for barely six months until he had lost someone important to him. A simple silver chain with a scratched ring starting the question one night at a bar. A mission gone wrong, the body bearing a hole the size of an orange through the chest, the surviving partner forever carrying regret. Cait's creator was later transferred to Urban Development, Rufus' father realizing the potential on expanding Midgar from Reeve's "discarded" blueprints. That's why Turks weren't supposed to have any sort of attachments, much less romantic ones. Yet, didn't he do just that in barely one year's time? To someone who was supposedly his enemy?

Enemy?

No, she wasn't the enemy any longer. She became something more, much more.

Annoying she seemed to be, but she held qualities that somehow complimented him. Her constantly moving about when he wasn't in motion as often. Her talking a mile on important matters whereas he joked on the same topic. Her passion for almost everything compared with his indifference to the trivial.

Somehow, that little slip of a female ninja had wormed her way into his heart.

Something he thought impossible since his mother's death.

_/...laughing smile, lilac eyes twinkling.../_

In that aspect, Yuffie Kisaragi earned his admiration.

_**"FOR HER."**_

"Yes."

Cloud said nothing, except looked at Reno.

Reno stared back.

As if reluctantly, the blonde slowly reached for the white-magenta blade. With the slow gracefulness of a seasoned swordsman, he pointed the Ultima Weapon at his half-brother, sword held vertical.

"Let him live."

A charged EMR crackled with electrical energy, Reno directing his aim at the younger man. Evident blue flashes danced from puddle to puddle, shocking those that were too close and sending them scrambling.

"No."

Muscles held taut, waiting for one or other to make the first move.

One wanting to take a man's life.

One wanting to spare a man's life.

Blue and red parks flickered, the visible energy dancing between them.

Then...

Weapons spun, flashing in the dim light. Twisting the rod to deflect, blade nearly cutting skin. Fists exchanged, bruises fading as easily created not hidden by clothes. Head snapping back, ducking a high kick from a metal-plated boot. Red flashes scattering along the floor before disappearing into the darkness. Powerful spells cast virtually instantaneous and without materia, mainly dodged, negated or just ignored. Had anyone been there, all they would see were blurs of mainly incensed blue/red and heated indigo/yellow.

One strike.

Tifa had scarcely reached the same floor just to find a large shape whistling straight toward her. Only her instincts as a martial artist left the large sword pinned to a pillar directly behind the barkeeper. There was enough force to penetrate a good foot before it came to a rest, still vibrating.

Turning her head back, she saw both Cloud and Reno grappling each other. The EMR laid further away, stuck in a wooden crate and still emitting deadly sparks as its frayed leash dangled. The looks on their faces was exceedingly furious, terrifying Tifa with their intensity. She had never seen the blonde with such a startling expression. Not even towards Sephiroth.

Neither men noticed the danger.

And then...

"NO!"

A calloused hand prevented Tifa from also falling over the edge, sable hair shaking in negative against the unspoken want. Red and brown eyes turned to peer down at the murkiness, worry and hope warring in her heart.

An eruption of bright light suddenly pierced through the darkness with blinding intensity, causing the two to shield their sight.

Blinking spots away, all they saw were two fading streaks and echoing roars flying over Sector 8 from the scaffolding.

"Vincent..."

"...no."

"We have to go there."

"Would that be wise?"

Gloved digits clenched. "It'd be necessary."

"... As you wish."

A hand over her heart, eyes closing. "I still have some regrets to place to rest."

Glowing crimson blinked at the tenderness, coal and deep blood wings slowly spreading. "We all do."

Both had heard the hint of sadness and questioning behind the feralness.

* * *

A/N: Fight scenes frustrating, that they are. Well, at least improvisation from watching too many Jackie Chan films and what I could get from the _Advent Children_ trailers. -makes a face- I could never bring myself to write fighting scenes that are 6 paragraphs long; I'd go crazy.

The whole timing thing on how long it takes to cross a Sector, whether by the middle or by near the ShinRa Tower route was mainly guesswork and a bit of math. When you live in the greater Los Angeles areafor nearly your entire life, containing some of the craziest freeway/street systems in the world, you get a real good idea how traffic flows. I was making do with whatever screenshots of Midgar I could find and I doubt I came even close. Of course, Tropol is homage to LA, short for "metropolitan."

On the last chapter, **Nando the RPS King** noted that the whole "getting shot in leg and dying from shockwave" scenario is an urban legend. This, I'll concede to, as dying by blood loss is the most common worst-case scenario; the femoral artery in your leg is one of the biggest in the human body and one of the WORST place to be severely injured, especially the thigh.


	11. That Which I Sense

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 11: That Which I Sense...

* * *

When plummeting from an extreme height, there was a sense of freedom.

Away from the chains of society's rules.

The wind whistling past one's ears.

Away from rules that dictated how one acted within a group.

Nothing holding back.

No more worries of what is to come in the future.

Just pure bliss.

Yet.

Then comes in one's sense of self-preservation, ending the dream.

As much as that little bit of freedom is worth almost anything...

...there are still always ties with the living.

x x x x x x x

_'Am I dead?'_

An image of someone.

_'No.'_

More clearly, fighting through the emotions.

_'Yuffie.'_

Her sad smile.

_'Not yet.'_

Blood burning within.

_'I'm not ready to go.'_

Rising determination.

_'I still have something...'_

A memory.

_'...for her.'_

Hint of movement.

_**"ALLOW?"**_

An echoing comment.

_/"Is he worth it?"/_

Voices screaming in his head.

Demanding.

He gave in, finally letting it loose.

Immediately, the darkness swallowed him.

x x x x x x x

Near indescribable pain.

Almost comparable to the last time.

Snapping of bone forming, creating.

Blood flying, instantly washed away.

Roaring ringing in the ears.

Muscles twisting, stretching.

Joints popped, shifting to changes.

The sensation of expanding.

Skin tore and hardened.

Two pairs of limbs bursting free, plus one more.

Large eyes slowly slid open, taking in everything in with old senses.

No.

Revamped senses.

Different in a whole new perception.

As if replaced.

Instincts screamed.

He immediately dove faster, aiming down to avoid being rammed and snapped wings open to catch himself mid-flight. Only sheer instinct prevented disaster from crashing against the large barrier separating Sector 7 and 8.

Flapping lightly, both landed on an abandoned scaffolding, talons almost three feet long shearing gouges against the reinforced steel. The rusted metal construction groaned loudly, protesting against the immense weight it wasn't designed to bear. Those on Sector 8's side recalled it sounded similar to one running the barrel rim of a gun on the side of a car, only much louder. Or more accurately, fingernails against the chalkboard, effortlessly setting one's teeth on edge. Should anyone been able to get a clear view through the heavy downpour, the sight would either terrify them or entrance them.

"Deadly beauty" couldn't justify the pair in one description.

Twice as large as a full-grown Dark Dragon from nose to tip,they were roughly the length of a shuukyuu field. Even a King Behemoth or a Dragon Zombie wouldn't attack either head on. Both bore a more feline physique, similar to a Cuahl compared with the other draconic variety that appeared unwieldy. Their snouts were a bit similar to that of a raptor's, an eagle's hooked beak rather than a round maw of a lizard. Upright legs like canines rather than the splayed legs of most reptilian creatures living on the Planet. Flexible lips were curled back, the two bearing immense fangs. A pair of horns faced backwards, angling and then pointing straight up. Unlike the various lizard-like species with fish type scales, the armor on these two were more along the overlapping arrangement of an adult Crysales or Jayjujayme. Instead of just a single pair of flying appendages, two adorned their backs, the trailing edges ending partway to their powerful hind legs. A slightly prehensile tail almost as long as their bodies whipped about like an agitated Midgar Zolom. Easily said, they resembled smaller versions of the King of Dragons.

Indian red colored the bigger of the duo, navy scales on its underbelly. Dark gold shaded a slightly bulkier form, indigo coloring the bottom. The small oddity was that the two had hair on their headsmatching the main hue of their armor, yet it was still captivating.

Regardless of the sheer magnificence, one could literally taste the tension in the air.

A guttural growl from the crimson one, as if demanding an explanation.

The smaller dragon returned a mutinous response, almost challenging.

The larger one immediately charged, snapping powerful jaws that would've crushed any lesser creature to a bloody and indescribable pulp. Air met fangs as dark-yellow dodged out of the way, spinning to lash its tail like a whip.

Barking more from surprise than pain, he tried another lunge but with talons outstretched this time.

Instead of dodging to the side, the younger leapt to the air on powerful hindquarters, wings beating strongly to gain altitude. Even in the air he wasn't safe from danger, trying to concentrate on keeping aloft against the buffeting winds.

A flash of carmine crashed into the airborne body, now both into full biting and clawing at each other while trying to gain height. One would sink teeth onto hard plating, the other would return with a large fist. Small bits of blood splattered the area below, washed away by the rain into the underground tunnels.

As soon as the two were separated with some distance, the bigger dragon took in a deep breath, chest expanding in size. Bits of bluish-white light began to gathered around its mouth in an all too familiar glow.

Unplanned reactions that governed the baser mind took control.

He dove down to the ground just before the ball of energy could connect. A dilapidated structure behind exploded in a large fireball, collapsing and bringing down several others scheduled for demolition.

Landing on rubble, pale amber scrambled to leap out of the way again, avoiding being crushed by several tons of sheer muscle and bone. The sudden weight created spider-web cracks and craters on the concrete, flattening whatever was underneath. Wreckage was then pushed away or crushed as crimson pursued after deep gold, jaws snapping at a fleeing tail.

By the time Tifa and Vincent had reached ground level in Sector 7 bordering 8, most of the surrounding buildings were either in pieces or completely obliterated. Thankfully, there weren't any residents living in that particular area at the time.

Burgundy orbs stared at the destruction, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Black/scarlet wings folded under his red mantle, forcing Chaos back inside and also surveying the damage.

"Planet! Did we actually see Reno perform Mega Flare on Cloud!"

"...smaller scale, but yes."

"What happened to them?"

Burnished yellow brushed past a floating pyrefly.

"With the amount of disgruntled spirits here, and including their heightened sensitivity... I wouldn't be surprised if they became possessed. You wouldn't be able to reach them in their current... condition."

Calloused fingers glanced against the Materia slotted in Premium Heart, thoughts heavy.

She paused.

"Vincent."

"Yes?"

Teeth chewed bottom lip. "Do you have any of the Bahamut Summons?"

"ZERO, Mastered." A sable eyebrow raised.

Watching as the fight continued, Tifa soberly came to a decision.

Swiftly, she emptied all but two of her slots, leaving behind two Summon Materia.

"I'll need ZERO."

"What are you planning, Lockhart?"

An exasperated sigh, pushing wet hair out of her face. "Vincent, please..."

Reluctantly, the gunman placed the cool orb into her palm. "I would advise against pulling anything of what you are planning... but I doubt you'll listen."

The martial artist turned away, silent as she fitted the red sphere into her ultimate weapon.

"Tifa..."

A pause, the sounds of rampant havoc nearly overpowering the heavy downpour.

White-sapphire burst forth, flaming a path before encountering opposing cerulean-snow.

Looking back at Vincent, all she gave was a sad smile.

The only indication that the gunman showed was a sudden blink. He was startled, startled at how eerie the look on the younger woman's face.

How similar it was to the one member of their party who had given it before leaving.

Who knew what was at stake to save those she saw important.

Who had never gotten the chance of saying goodbye.

Before he could speak, Tifa had already moved toward some open space a distance from where Reno and Cloud were still battling.

Reaching the location, she spread her feet apart and then began concentrating.

Faintly, the pyreflies echoed soft cries as the feeling of magic began to form. Slowly, more ghostly spheres appeared, giving minimal light to the area. Looking into herself, Tifa reached toward the internal mana reservoir that almost every living being carried, and gently drew it out. Swirls of blue-green light clustered around her Premium Heart, arms held slightly away from her body and palms facing up.

As if responding, all three red Materia began to create an incandescent glow, a pinpoint of light growing larger inside the spheres. Directly underneath her, threads of light weaved about lazily comparable to a ribbon flying in the wind. A pattern that matched the Lifestream's movement against its assault on Meteor. A sigil gradually formed with intricacy that could outshine even the most talented logo designer, blooming outwards akin to a spider building its web. With the growing amount of magic, a breeze kicked up, sending hair floating and creating a dramatic look.

Even with the theatricals, there was a downside to all the outside beauty.

Summoning was quite difficult, especially the more powerful and Mastered ones. Vincent knew this from experience, even with a higher mana capacity. The lower type and level they were, the easier to call forth the powerful beings.

Yet, the stronger Summons always placed stress on the body, no matter whether you were Mako enhanced or not. The knowledge of the Ancients inside the Materia is used in conjunction with the caster's excess mana to create the sigils required to initiate the summoning. From within the user, more mana is pulled to finally call out the Summon into being. The more complicated the insignia, the more powerful the creature, the additional strain placed onto the person. Once cast, the magic will have to be replenished through Ethers and other means since it returns a lot slower than health does, short a full rest at inns or tents.

While the main idea was simple, Tifa was finding it quite insane in another way. It was taking all of her concentration just to focus her mana onto the trio of crimson orbs at the same time. Normally, all one had to do was basically fixate on one Materia in the weapon or armor. If it was connected with a Support, the linkage distributed the magic out evenly. In the martial artist's case, she had to direct her mana to one Summon Materia, hold it in place, and repeat process with the others. The main difficulty is that preventing the energy from being released was putting such a mental strain on Tifa where she couldn't even move from her position if she wanted to.

In such a position, Tifa was quite vulnerable to attacks from the creatures living in the surrounding areas. Vincent had thankfully foresaw that factor and kept busy sniping off whatever monsters that got too close for his taste.

_'Just a little more... Please...'_

Sweat mixed with the rain, clenched eyes marring her face. One Materia glowed brightly, the second gaining brilliance steadily and only halfway through. The third, not yet in usage, now carried the same amount of light akin to that of a bright firefly in the summer. Below, the first ring of the sigil was finally completed and a following ring was on its way toward continuing its layer before the next circle. All in all, it was an extremely daunting task and Tifa knew she didn't have much time until either Reno or Cloud killed each other. The increasing vibrations in the ground trembled whenever one crashed into the ground or the Mega Flares issued from both of them was foreboding.

_/...smell of blood, machinery, salt/earth mix.../_

_'I'm not going to loose...'_

_/...light reflecting off of clear water.../_

_'...any more people...'_

_/...tears dropping onto a fallen form.../_

_'...that are important to me!'_

_/...sakura sinking under crystalline blue.../_

_'In the names of both Planet and Holy's...'_

With a rush of adrenaline, the remaining two Summons immediately fully engaged, now glowing brightly alongside the first. The completion of the second sigil and third were near instantaneous, covering over ninety feet in diameter. All three rings began spinning in opposing directions, more glimmers of light dancing about. Vincent stepped out of the way from touching the large circles due to surprise and caution, the wind now whipping his mantle and hair violently. The various creatures intent on attacking all backed away, voicing their displeasure of loosing a meal and out of fear from something far larger. Crimson eyes widened as the cries from the pyreflies also grew to audible decibels, some sounding similar to screams of denial and raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Claret-coffee eyes snapped open.

**"COME FORTH!"**

Twisting of the wrist in a flourish.

**"SUMMON CREATURE!"**

Gloved hands thrust up.

**"OMEGA BAHAMUT!"**

Tornado of rainbow shot skywards, sounding like a loud gunshot.

Catching an exhausted Tifa, both tracked the spiral of light leaving behind more sigils, smaller but no less complex. Upon disappearing into the clouds, something akin to a large explosion parted the dark haze and soon tendrils of luminosity began gathering.

Unlike previous summonings, Vincent sensed that this one was completely different. As the radiant strands interwove with each other, the size of the forming shape combined into something far bigger than ZERO's overall size.

What occurred next happened so fast it was nearly all a blur.

The two dragons stood opposite each other, breathing harshly from the accumulated injuries inflicted between them. Determination shone in their eyes, the pair wanting to end it immediately. With one more leap from both that would've meant death, gargantuan claws flew from above and pinned the two onto the debris filled ground with loud crashes. Protesting shrieks and defiant roars screamed out from the dust cloud that had risen due to the sudden updraft.

**"THAT! IS! ENOUGH!"**

While not exactly vocal in real time sound, it still rattled the few remaining windows not shattered by the battle. Vincent actually winced at how loud the words resonated through his sensitive ears. Tifa wasn't affected normally, near complete exhaustion easily dulling her hearing. At the bellow, both smaller dragons immediately snapped their jaws shut, although Reno continued growling lowly.

**"YOU TWO WON'T BE GETTING OFF EASILY, SO HOLD STILL."**

Cloud emitted a reluctant grumble, twisting his head to look up at the larger one. Making any aggressive moves was out of the questions, considering one's position where the entire body was held down by an enormous talon.

The dark haired gunman narrowed his eyes when something caught his attention from above, some difficulty due to the lack of light and dark scales, even with enhanced sight. Vincent almost swore that there was actually something FLOATING above the enormous creature's back, just behind the wings.

Satisfied that his wayward sons weren't going to cause any more problems, the immense dragon turned his attention toward Vincent and Tifa.

**"LOCKHART."**

Tired sienna eyes looked up and met a hard amber gaze straight on, not even flinching when he drew his head close. The ex-Turk's sharper ears could hear the scales rustling against each other as well the muscles shifting underneath the armor plating. An inquisitive sniff briefly shifted some of the wet hair for a long moment, then the large snout pulled back to a neutral position.

**"WHY DID YOU ATTEMPT SUCH A THING?"**

"What else...is there...to live for..." she panted, creating puffs in the chilly air, "...if I didn't...protect those...that are...important...to me?"

Something sounding similar to a plaintive grumble came from Cloud, concern and anger in his eyes.

A smile despite her fatigue. "Stupid...I know...but wouldn't...you have...done the...same thing...for me...and everybody...else?"

Light topaz shifting to sapphire blinked.

**"'WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO LIVE FOR IF NOT TO PROTECT THOSE IMPORTANT TO ONESELF...' WISE WORDS TO PONDER AND FOLLOW."**

A goldenrod head ducked if he could blush.

"Reno..."

Indian red didn't move but aquamarine still streaked with bright yellow focused on her, ears twitching.

"There was...a red geranium...in Yuffie's...pocket...back...at the...hospital."

A memory trickled in.

_/"As much as revenge is tempting, I think it's just plain stupid."_

_"How so?" Mako turquoise idly watching the outside sudden shower switched sights._

_"You go all gung-ho with your trip, hurting those along the way (directly or indirectly), kill the moron, and what's left? Nothing. Nada. Nix. Zip. Zero. Just a nasty taste left on your mouth that won't leave, like that piece of food stuck between your teeth that you just can't get out. Or worse, a freakin' void inside ya."_

_Lavender looked up from the arrangement of forsythia and kikyo before her, in the gradual process of ikebana. While young, there was a hint of tiredness in those expressive eyes. Spiderwort, plum, and several other blooms sat around on baskets._

_"I prefer to think that it's better to live with what I have now and look toward the future. If I went for revenge because of what happened years ago, would I be any different than they were in the past?"_

_She tucked an iris behind his ear, smiling at his look of bewilderment._

_"Flowers and plants each have meanings. These guys are much better in the rain."/_

_'Yuffie... YuffieYuffieYuffie...'_

The cold grip holding his mind was slowly driven away, the screaming and screeching of those he had killed from dropping the Sector 7 plate disappearing. A sense of warmth and peace fluttered into his heart and faintly somewhere, he could hear his mother humming a song he now remembered.

_'Mom...'_

_/"All dreams will end someday but never forget that some dreams melt into becoming a tomorrow."_

_Her smile shone, kneeling before a church altar filled with budding flowers in which he stared at with fascination. Softly, she began singing a different tune that seem to even brighten up where they were even more./_

_'Arigatou...'_

Sensing that his eldest progeny's turbulent emotions now untroubled, the immense talon lifted away, concrete and whatnot debris drifting down. A soft rumble emitted from the exhausted Turk, Reno closing his eyes as his breathing gradually deepened. The younger offspring was also released, deepening navy hidden by dark gold as both went into a temporary healing sleep.

Setting a dozing Tifa against Cloud's still wedge-shaped head, Vincent listened to the rolling thunder fade into the distance as the rain fell to a light drizzle. Finally breathing a sigh of relief, the quiet gunman tilted his head back and let the water wash over his body. Pyreflies once again appeared, their presences not as ominous as before. It felt cleansing, almost soothing.

Boots crunched asphalt and then stopped.

Crimson turned to the taller man.

"What now?"

Golden-honey now bright, not bearing as much.

"Feel."

Drizzle turned to nothing, the sounds now only that of dripping moisture.

"...and?"

A faint smile.

"...believe."

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to email regarding how Summoning (or using Materia) works here in FF7, go right ahead. So as long they're not childish complaints. Hey, we all have our versions on how they work. I will admit that FF10 has somewhat twisted my brain in regards to the sigils (or, as to quote 8-Bit Theatre: "Summoning circles?"). Yes, I know THAT Bahamut doesn't exist but, as I said, my brain got a bit twisted. Besides, I'm following FF tradition of naming. Speaking of FF, there's another FF10 reference here; see if you can find it.

Square's slightly better anime, _Final Fantasy: Unlimited_ was also of some inspiration. The series? A little odd. The obligatory strange plot, chocobo, victory fanfare, long summoning sequences, memorable summons, and other FF references? All there.

Red geranium reference from _Trigun_ of Madhouse Prod., iris reference from _Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen_ (_Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal_) of Sony and SPE Visual Works.

Reno and Cloud's fight, inspiration from Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex scene of _Jurassic Park III_.


	12. That Which I Choose

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 12: That Which I Choose...

* * *

How much of a dark void can one person take?

She felt as if she had been floating for a very long time.

Rain, running, spells, something striking her, a familiar yell of despair...

_'Sou ka...'_

Moving, she winced when hot fire raced through her right side.

THAT. HURT.

Then, she wanted out. Out of this place of nothingness.

Determined, skinny legs began kicking toward the small prick of light above and one hand just touched it...

Eyelids that felt like cement blocks cracked open onto an unfamiliar ceiling.

Muffled beeps from a machine monitoring her vitals emitted its annoying sound at regular intervals, telling anyone who had a medical degree what her condition was at the moment.

The plain walls she had been expecting were not of the whitewashed kind but with actual coloring of a sky blue with birds in flight. Chairs that weren't the cheap type, looking cozy to sleep in it without waking up with a crick in one's neck. A TV with extra accessories hung from the corner at a comfortable angle, easily reachable from below. All indicated that she was in a room usually reserved for the higher-ups.

Turning her head, lilac caught sight of many flowers overflowing the windowsill and a nearby desk, some still in buds while others in full bloom. A couple of the containers were several types of wood found only in Wutai and she recognized most of the arrangements doubling as the pyramid of get-wells cards in its own corner. A single bamboo vase sat apart from the others, holding a red geranium in full blossom with a white plum branch.

One more sweep toward the opposite side revealed a mass of red hair on her sheets, the owner still save for the chest rising up and down.

She had seen him asleep before but never this peaceful. He always kept an ear and eye out, even when dozing at home.

Now, he looked more like a young boy than the Turk he was as the edges of dawn crept in. Messy locks were a bit longer and even wilder, the ponytail now nearly to his waist. The scars under both eyes seemed even more pronounced along with the dark rings. What the wrinkled shirt didn't cover a more muscular frame revealed wounds faint from a time long ago, other new ones scattered across pale skin carried an angry red of healing. Apparently, he had been at her bedside for a very long while.

Her lips twitched a bit at her iinazuke's devotion, touching somewhere deep inside her. This memory, she'll treasure it for the rest of her life.

As slender fingers weakly reached out, a warm hand grasped hers strongly.

"Hey, Turkey." Her voice was somewhat hoarse from lack of usage.

Dim sea-blue literally lit up.

"Morning, Princess."

Struggling to remember the date, she gave up.

"Did I miss anything?"

A smile unlike his usual smirks. More gentle.

"Nothing really, 'cept maybe a couple days of clean up."

A feeble chuckle.

"You'll have to tell me sometime."

Lavender blinked when he drew in close, blushing at his proximity.

"Remember what you said about you falling and not being able to get back up?"

She nodded weakly.

Rough digits slipped a ring that wasn't gold onto her ring finger. The bright sunlight caught and reflected the different colors, creating a rainbow against the walls.

"If you're falling," he rested his forehead against hers, voice soft, "then I'll fall with you and we'll fly back up. It doesn't mean anything anymore if you're going to fall by yourself."

Fighting back tears and failing, she let them fall.

"Baka Reno. Baka, baka, baka..."

He smiled wider, letting her arms wrap around him tightly.

"That's who I am, Yuffie."

x x x x x x x

"He'll be tried and if not the death penalty for attempted manslaughter, I'd say life."

"That's good. The rest?"

Clunking of a can falling from a vending machine, then a pop.

"Put their rap sheets together and you get enough legalese to make you dizzy." He winced as the bitter flavor hit his taste buds. "I like green tea better..."

"I think you're turning Wutai," Tifa teased, poking him in the side. Several days of full rest at the insistence of doctors when they found out she had nearly exhausted herself bought back some color to her skin. The martial artist/barkeep still got tired when she tried to do any real strenuous activities, and said physicians wanted to keep her in just to make sure.

"You won't catch me writing with a brush any time soon."

Stretching, Tifa looked out over Midgar, sunlight replacing clouds from nearly a week of wet stuff. It was as if nothing of a street war or battle between titans had occurred.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?"

Luminescent river looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about you and Reno." Calloused fingers grazed yellow hair that was spikier than ever. "Both of you have changed so much and so little, it's kinda scary."

Setting down his can, Cloud silently mulled over what she just said. Truth be told, he WAS frightened by what had just happened to him and his older sibling. Stronger, faster, enhanced senses, and the power... Sweet power right at their fingertips, ready to use at almost any time wherever they pleased to do so. That first time, they didn't know control but both wanted to do it one more time.

_Hot blood rushing through their veins at electrifying speeds..._

_The painful thrill as powerful wings and tail sprouted out..._

_Talons gouging through reinforced steel and concrete like hot knife through butter..._

_Heat from a fully charged Mega Flare..._

"Cloud!"

He blinked, snapping out of the reverie he had fallen into.

Worried burgundy eyes focused onto his face.

"Your eyes..."

"...gold?"

She nodded. "Tell me?"

Cloud clenched his fist, then opened, staring at his palm as if he could seek all the answers.

"Earlier, there were these voices in my head that kept going about doing something but I shrugged it off because I was concentrating on Reno at the time. As we fell, the only thing running through my mind was to live and that's what probably triggered it. When I... we... changed, it was one of the most exhilarating and painful thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I didn't had to worry about anything at all... nothing."

His back still itched, especially where his shoulder blades were.

"To feel the wind beating beneath my wings, crushing concrete like it was just a snowball, and letting loose Mega Flare... It was as if parachuting from the Highwind and pulling off Omnislash at the same time. I don't know, it's kinda hard to describe but that's as close as I can think of. Wild doesn't even match it. The feeling... it's intense. Much more so than the time me and Zack were subjected to the infusions. Like fire burning inside of me. Despite all that, it still scares me. Reno as well but he'll never admit it out loud, save Yuffie."

"And the voices?" _'Please don't let it be like before...'_

"Disjointed, screams, demanding," he replied, sounding hollow. "The only thing I could barely make out was pain and revenge. It was so loud in my head, so many yelling at the same time. Different from then."

Tifa plucked the cold coffee can from its spot, sipping some. "Those poor souls."

"Most wanted Reno dead more than me. In the end, they wanted both of us to suffer as they did."

Sable laid against him. "Are they at peace now?"

He sighed, shifting to make her more comfortable. "The majority were sent back to the Lifestream. We might need Reiko to perform a ritual just to make sure but, yes, most are at peace."

Silence, except the usual hospital sounds.

"How is it like?" Her eyes closed, enjoying his warmth again. "To fly?"

"To fly..."

"Cloud?"

Straw locks shifted, a ring of six hues settling onto her finger.

Surprised garnet-mahogany orbs widened, looking into Mako sapphire.

"To fly alone, it's nothing." He smiled. "To fly with someone else is worth more than anything on the Planet."

Strong arms around his neck nearly caught him off-guard, sending them crashing to the floor and the empty can clattering about. He returned the gesture (not as violently), stroking her hair protectively and tenderly. Soothing, quiet nothings were whispered into her ear as she silently poured her emotions out, tightening her hold.

"Never forget. Don't ever forget."

He brushed his nose with hers.

"Then we'll create new memories, together."

x x x x x x x

"Let me out."

"No."

"Let me out."

"No."

"Let me out."

"No."

Angry pale purple, matching still pale skin.

"LET. ME. OUT."

Amused glowing aquamarine, a fanged grin.

"No."

"Fraggit, Turkey, I want out of this be--GACK!" A multitude of coughs halted her mid-sentence, leaving her breathless for a moment.

"That's why, Princess," Reno cheerfully answered, helping his fiancée with a glass of water. "Doc says you're still not ready to be back on active duty. Don't even think of trying to get that cast off either, no matter how much it itches or annoys you."

"Whyzat?"

To that, he stayed silent.

"Cuz the last time Mr. It-Clashes-With-My-Hair here tried it, he needed TWO casts," Elena quipped, poking her head in with a bright smile and a box.

Yuffie perked up. "Laney! What'd he do?"

The blonde Turk grinned widely, closing the door behind her and settling herself on the bed. Reno had moved toward the window, waiting the inevitable.

"Nearly wasted his left forearm after Sector 7. When the doctor said pink was the only color they had left, Sparky here bolted, dislocating his shoulder by running into an ambulance."

"It's the morphine, I tell ya," he muttered. "Somebody screwed up the morphine..."

Elena nonchalantly waved her senior's grumbles off, mirth still in her eyes. "After Rude and I found out (and had a good laugh), Reno tried to get it off. Oh, by the way, Reeve says hi and he sends his regards, along with a visitor that security would probably kick me out for." A furry head popped out from the box, meowing in relief after landing on the hospital bed and curling up.

"Heya, Sith-chan." Long fingers stroked the black and white cat purring like a motor in her lap. A look of glee was on the younger woman's face. "What'd he do? Scissors?"

"He's more of a leftie than ambidextrous, not to mention he wouldn't even be able to cut through the fiberglass. Mako enhanced or not."

"Would've shot the piece of shit off..."

"And raise our health premiums again? Yeah right! Anyway, Tseng later took a jigsaw away from him. Had he not, Reno here would be like Wallace today. Rude also confiscated one of those small hacksaws when the dummy tried it again."

The young Wutaian looked at her male counterpart. "What WERE you doing?"

"Paperwork," Reno grumbled. "Gya-ha-ha wanted me back on active duty immediately but Boss-man got me with desk work instead. I HATE desk work."

"Then, lunchtime rolls around. I don't know where he went exactly but Rude told me that what he thought was hydrochloric acid turns out to be just pine-scented detergent! Tried to melt the cast off his arm."

If she could, Yuffie would've burst out laughing but the cast (thankfully a light blue) and her weakened state prevented her doing so. Instead, she settled for just grinning broadly at the mortified redhead, who was doing his best trying not to remember the upcoming incident.

"Did Turkey get it off?"

An 'are you kidding me!' glance from Elena. "As if! Reno did something so stupid I still can't believe he pull it!"

"Say it! C'mon, Laney!"

_'Not gonna change right here, not gonna do Mega Flare... Not gonna change right here, not gonna do Mega Flare... Not gonna change right here, not gonna do Mega Flare... NOT gonna strangle Laney...'_

Sith flattened his ears when a small, blue spark flickered from Reno.

"Snatched his nightstick right off of Tseng's desk, ran back to his office, charged the sucker all the way up, and--"

"Laney..." came out in a growl, more irritated than angry.

A plastic cup bounced off of his head, Elena being quite proficient with handguns. "Save it for later, senpai. Tseng found the moron on the floor with his other arm in the wrong angle. Someone forgot that fiberglass isn't good at insulating against electricity."

Yuffie had to clamp down her mouth to keep any of the medical staff from bursting in. "Another cast!"

An evil grin. "Guess what color."

"...gonna kill that doc..."

"Pink, again."

"Oh, Leviathan! Thanks a bunch, Laney. Need that. I am SOOOOOO getting sick of hospital food! And those needles, I hate needles. And those annoying nurses (What I wouldn't give for my Materia). AND the AC (What's with it?) they constantly keep on."

Winking of one light brown eye. "Don't worry, Yuffie. I had a quick look at your clipboard and you'll be getting out of here in a couple days. You'll still need to keep the cast on for another week or two, so take it easy."

A loud whoop sent Reno plugging his ears and Reeve's cat scrambling back into the box, Elena hastily leaving before security could arrive.

A sudden grin popped onto Yuffie's face as she turned toward her fiancée after a moment's silence.

_'Ah, shit...'_

x x x x x x x

_'How odd with the calm after the previous days' mess.'_

The anxious activity was now dropped to its usual slow pace, although one can see medical staff and interns alike napping in places where it looked comfortable enough.

Checking in at the front desk, Thau thanked the blushing receptionist and made his way to the elevators. He had to share the ride with two nurses, both looking as if the world was on their shoulders and all they wanted was the Sandman to put them out of their misery, if only temporary.

"Long night?"

A bleary eye opened. "You have no idea, sir. It's almost as crazy when the Sector 7 plate dropped and the head staff order supplies to be rushed over to Sectors 6 and 8."

"At least it wasn't as bad as Meteor," the other nurse mumbled sleepily. "That was close to pure hell."

"First day?"

A yawn that nearly split his face. "Just got started on my internship, and then--BAM!--chaos all over the place. It was so much quieter back in Mideel..."

Thau nodded and stepped off with a wave at the exhausted students. Heels clicking softly on the floor, he began counting the numbers on the doors of the private wing. Most of the rooms were empty, considering this wing was reserved mainly for those that could afford the lavish treatment but a few held long-term patients, all resting peacefully.

Reaching the nameplate bearing Yuffie's surname, he was about to swing the door open when slow breathing reached his sharp ears. A small smile broke onto his face when he peeked in.

Yuffie was now sleeping again but with Reno alongside her on the bed, mindful of the tubes and wires leading to the various machines. His shoes had been kicked off apparently, one in the small washroom and the other on a chair. The overhead TV was on but the volume turned down, the remote near the redhead's hand. One arm had snaked itself around her waist in a hold that spoke of possessive and protectiveness.

Quietly leaving those two alone, Thau checked in the next room. Reeve had thankfully requested that both Tifa and Yuffie's lodgings be right beside each other. Despite his past ties with ShinRa, the hospital staff were all too happy to do so for two people who had helped saved their existence.

Again, the same scene of sleeping for Tifa and Cloud, except he was resting his head on the sheets, one hand holding hers. Surrounding the desk were cards with childish scrawls as well vases of flowers from various well-wishers.

Figuring that he wasn't needed, a quick trip down to the hospital cafeteria along the way to the gardens. Outside, a cup of steaming java mocha sat in front of him, half-lidded gold orbs watching patients and visitors walking in the crisp November air.

"Gil for your thoughts?"

Looking up, Thau noticed a man a little younger than his age, book tucked under the arm with a filled mug. Dark mullet matching Mako eyes that noticed almost everything with calculating skills. The stance was relaxed, most likely once with the ShinRa SOLDIER program. A bit of stubble that wasn't neglected but on purpose for image.

"Seat taken?"

"Help yourself."

"Hope you don't mind my intruding," the other man started, sitting down, "but I've noticed you had something on your mind for a long while."

"And you know that how, Mister..."

A flash of white teeth. "Call me Snake. I read people. You don't seem to be of the type to be brooding often. Not unless you royally screwed up something before."

"Would abandoning your own children before they knew you count?" Thau spoke lowly. He didn't mean to spill it out but it had been kept inside for so long, he might as well tell it to a stranger. "As well two different wives?"

Snake raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the situation. If you left for reasons that wasn't necessary, basically the usual ideas, then you're a scumbag. If you left because there was something that had to be dealt with immediately and you can't find your kids after it's done, then I suppose it's not so bad."

"Then what if they hate you? Just because you left before they knew you? I... I had to leave for reasons they understand but we're still having difficulty getting along. The reason was that it more or less directly involved them."

"That, I wouldn't know. Although, have you tried seeing it their view?"

Confused light honey blinked.

"Thought so. Look it at from your kids' perspective: they've never seen or met you properly until just recently. The only thing they can go by are the stories from their mothers' memories. Their moms always hoped that you would return so all of you could be one big family. Unfortunately, Fate decides to be, pardon my language, a bitch and decides to screw up both of your wives' happy little lives. One kid winds up this way, the other that way, worrying their moms and you to no end. Along this messed up road of life, you find out what they've done ties into what YOU were working on to protect them."

"How did--"

"Told ya, I read people. Anyway, once everything is all done and that (dust settled, etc., etc.), you find out that your wives have left for the next world and both kids somewhat hate your guts once all of you met. Now, the three of you are at a point where you don't know where to go or it's along the lines of 'two steps forward, one step back' kind of thing. Although something tells me that the brats have significant others, smacking some common sense into them with the proverbial slap to the face."

Thau had to chuckle a bit at the whole revelation. Only a few comments and this guy has him pegged down almost all the way.

"You're good."

An indifferent shrug as Snake took a long drink. "Used to be one of the top interrogators in SOLDIER before old ShinRa went belly up. Now, I'm teaching rookies that want to be with SWAT in Sectors 2 and 4."

"Why so interested in my case? You're no psychologist or a psychiatrist."

Snake hesitated. "Personally or professionally?" He rarely hesitated.

"Personally," Thau bluntly replied. If this truth was going to hurt, it'd be no different than the rift between him and his sons. Not to mention lack of psychological hassles with psychiatric appointments.

"You asked for it." A soft clink as the mug sat down and dark Mako bore into bright gold. "Because I see a complete idiot who is about to pull one of the stupidest acts I have seen one too many times in this life. I am damn sick of seeing it so listen carefully.

"YOU, were starting to go on this guilt trip of not being there for your kids. You go down that path right now, you'll be literally facing hell."

"Ah..."

"YOU, were going to turn into a goddamn, fucking pleaser. To which I think for a guy is one of the worst things to turn into." A pause. "Then again, there are others."

The larger man winced. It wasn't as if he was consciously considering THAT...

"Another thing, you're acting selfish."

Surprise. "Selfish?"

"Yep. Selfish as in wallowing in all of your self-pity, which leads back to the guilt trip and pleaser issue. Ignoring those surrounding your kids' circles as a best example. What about their friends? They might want to know you as well, so climb back up that wall. If their buddies trust you, then maybe they'll start trusting you."

"But--"

The mug raised threateningly. "Don't make me pour this coffee over you, buster. I've said it before and I'll say it again: find alternatives to close that freakin' rift between you morons. Best option now, talk. If you haven't been regretting it since then, they will eventually. I should know, I've been there."

Not for the first time had Thau been silenced by such simple words. The last time had only been by two other people he held very close to his heart... and they're already gone. He had to admit, the three of them had made a bit of progress in the past few weeks but the animosity was still there.

Sudden beeping brought him out of musings, seeing Snake answering his PHS.

"Yeah... Nothing really, just having a chat... Squirt'll be fine, then... Again? Gotcha..." A bright grin got onto his face. "Roger that, ma'am. Seeya."

A wistful look. "Wife?"

"Easy to tell, huh? I'm here because one of my boys broke his collar bone and arm. Crazy really, tried to fire one of the confiscated WP5 and nearly blew his limb off. Better teach them the ropes when he gets out."

If Snake noticed the wide-eyed stare on the other man's face, he ignored it.

"Gotta go, kid's causing a ruckus again. Don't forget what I said." Tucking the book under his arm, the ex-SOLDIER snapped off a salute and left.

Thau continued sitting while holding his chin, coffee all but forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Reno's pink casts of _Pretty in Pink_ and health premium joke courtesy of Zeng Li, in which the latter is from her webpage. The "falling" reference to Jess Angel's _Falling with Madness_. Both can be found on ff (dot) net.

Snake is under Hideo Kojima's _Metal Gear Solid_ series. Which Snake? I'll let the readers pick but I'm more fond of Solid than Naked, despite the two of them having ties relating to each other. And there we go, some more inspiration to my madness, as well some spoiling for fans who haven't played the series yet (I read/watch/play too much for my own good). Thanks a lot, Kojima-sensei.

"Unfamiliar ceiling" from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ of creator Hideaki Anno and GAINAX.


	13. That Which I Consent

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 13: That Which I Consent...

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever get used to this craziness?"

"...maybe."

Elena sighed, stretching out on her chair after several hundred pages worth of reports. A couple more pages to go and it's a date with the shower, couch, pet parakeet, dinner, and her DVDs. With Reno stepping down and placed in the reserves, Rude would've been promoted to being Leader but Reeve had some doubts, given with the taller Turk's quietness. After some brainstorming for two hours, both redhead and ex-Urban Development Head decided that Elena would also be advanced to the position, joint ruling in a nutshell. She would decide on the orders while he would implement the actions.

"Why do you say that?"

"...our ability to adapt."

Resting her chin on her hands, she had to smile at the answer. Trust Rude to give something almost clichéd but so true and simple.

"Adaptability... Amazing how we turn our fragileness into our strengths, changing at a heart's moment of notice without thought. No wonder why maniacs like Hojo often claim that us humans still haven't tapped our full potential."

Lightly tanned fingers paused over keys. "...full potential?"

She shrugged. "Look at Strife and his group. They don't have the discipline or enhancements SOLDIER and us Turks do (okay, Valentine, Strife, and the robot don't count) but they were able to defeat a person who always caused shivers to go down the top brass' spines anytime his name was mentioned. Not to mention said person had won the War at such a young age and Holy knows what things Hojo injected into him. I think that kinda warrants close to full potential."

"...but..."

"But, now, I guess senpai and Strife are even one step closer, given their heritage." Elena snorted softly to herself. "Adapt to survive, either through emotions or through instinct... And then the gods will laugh at how 'puny' us humans are for just being human."

"...they are half."

"True but both have always lived as humans and, as much as I hate to admit, even Sephiroth. They had something to live for, even if the goals were messed up."

Lightly glowing eyes looked over at the picture frame on her desk with a hint of nostalgia. It was a snapshot of the group during a chance of all of them being off-duty. Reno had made bunny ears behind Rude and Rufus with a stupid, wide grin splitting his face, the then not-yet President also sticking two fingers behind Reno's head. Rude was still stoic, but one could barely make out the traces of the corner of his lips curving up. Tseng looked somewhat strained, a weak smile on his face. Elena herself had buried her face into a hand in partial embarrassment and exasperation.

"I want to see if I can find that feeling of living. That something to live for." She turned to her darker partner. "Think we'll ever find it?"

Behind his shades, Rude actually blinked at the switch. Before he could reply, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come on in."

Brown hair peeked in, curling like a bell. A childish face but hiding mischief. "You wanted those reports on the new recruits, ma'am?"

"Thanks, Selphie. Just drop them off my desk."

After the young teen disappeared with a salute, Elena looked toward her partner.

"You were about to say something, Rude?"

"...if..."

"Rude-senpai?"

"...if we live out to our fullest."

Surprise, then a wide smile spread on her face, a little more energy poured into her work.

x x x x x x x

"Interesting developments."

"I'd prefer to think differently."

"Oh?"

"This was completely unpredicted."

"Yet not unheard of."

"You speak of the halfling from before."

"Your thoughts?"

"Had this been during the time of the Empire, I would've been against it entirely."

"However..."

"Times have changed, dear friend. Either through some fancy or because he chose to, I don't see any problems with it."

"Only you wouldn't have any problems, considering your natural alignment."

A soft chuckle. "And your opinion?"

"Lords and ladies..."

"Speak your mind. You have the best experience out of us all."

"It... It could be considered one of the greatest gifts in existence. I felt as if the Goddesses and the Planet had blessed me in some sort of way. Half, my child may have been but she was still of my flesh and blood, with the pains she had suffered and the accomplishments she had performed. For that, I am proud to be her father." Embarrassment but pride. Past yet present.

Whispering exchanged until a staff pounded gently.

"I believe that there may, no, WILL come a time when those two arrive here."

"Halflings? In our home? What brings this cockamamie idea?"

It had been many years since a human had step foot into their realm and even then, it was almost considered taboo. Had not for their common ancestry, most of them would've ignored the other dimension.

"The reason for this cockamamie idea is to teach them control."

"But she never had that problem."

"We are talking about the level of our individual abilities here. She had no true knowledge until later nor was she exposed to the life blood of the Planet. Add in the fact that the origin of her powers is much lower than some of us here. No offense."

"None taken, milady."

"These two, I presume, will require more training. Considering who their father is, it makes sense."

"Perhaps if they stayed here for awhile, become accustomed to their other forms."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. The main plan is that they learn better control here first, and then see about their adaptability back there. Those in favor?"

All but several assented.

"Those against?"

Those that were singled out voiced, earning stares. Shrugs.

"Just our nature."

"Then we are in agreement. When will he bring them here?"

"Most likely several days, their time. Or until they have settled most of their affairs."

"Why so interested in them?"

"It has been many years. I think that many of us have forgotten our true origins." A pause. "It may teach those that have been missing out on things lately."

"Do elaborate."

"Oh? Bluntly speaking, because the majority of us are idiots."

"HEY!"

"And I find being around them quite refreshing."

"Only you and him would."

Another rap against stone. "That's enough for today. You may all leave."

Another soft laugh. Various sounds of those leaving, two staying behind.

"Was that wise, milord? We know his fiery temper may cause problems and the Planet knows what else."

"No real worries. The scope of what one can see, hear, touch, feel... That's it. It is what they make of it. The world is a very small place, but for those who know it, it is very large."

"The other worlds?"

"That's one example. With these two, I think their coming here may change the view of the world for others."

"Of what one can feel... Interesting choice of words, sir."

"Hm? Oh, that. I picked it up from an acquaintance of ours. A very interesting woman with the most interesting opinions from a different dimension. Speaking of which, perhaps I should find myself a partner..."

The junior only stared at the back of his superior with awe.

x x x x x x x

"Cig?"

"You know I don't smoke and I thought Shera wanted you off. Besides, this is a non-smoking area."

A shrug from the pilot, tucking the carton back into his goggle straps. "Force o' habit."

Reeve chuckled wryly, draping his jacket over the chair and plopping his head against the cool table.

"Rough night?"

"Understatement of the year. Speaking of rough, how's the kid?"

Cid grinned widely. "Healthy, screaming, seven pounds and two ounces of a girl. Ifal's gonna be her name."

Light brown blinked. "Ifal, isn't that short for..."

"Yep, Ifalna, Aerith's mom. Not my idea but s'best thing I can do to honor her."

The ex-Urban Development Head burst out laughing, nearly sending a staff member flying but catching the load tray with instinctive ease. Both ex-ShinRa employees were lounging in the refurbished cafeteria, dawn just creeping in through the windows. The two men had developed the habit of getting up early, years of work ingrained into their psyche that neither could get rid of. Not that it wasn't so bad; quite useful when they wanted to spring surprises.

"What's so funny?"

A grin. "Shera's idea?"

Cid snorted but smiled widely. "I was surprised myself when she chose that name. But after some thinkin'--"

Reeve mocked gasp. "Highwind actually thinks! Call the press!" The few employees who knew Cid's reputation all laughed at the joke, some whistling loudly.

"Shaddup, Cat-boy and let me finish. Like I was sayin', I was thinkin' for awhile and it made a bit of sense. I mean, if Ifalna didn't marry Gast and had Aerith, we all wouldn't be here."

Calming himself down, the former Turk nodded. "Maybe we could actually be thankful for Hojo's obsession with science. Or Old Man searching for the Promise Land."

"Ha! Don't say that in front of Strife OR Wallace! They'll probably string you up by yer ass and then whip out their Limit Breaks!"

The dark haired man laughed. "True."

A comfortable silence as their orders came through, recharging themselves an order.

"Cid..."

"Mpmf?" Mouth filled with a piece of toast.

Reeve tapped his fork against the plate, eyes thoughtful. "What's your opinion on Sephiroth?"

He swallowed. "Other than wantin' to bring him back and kick the bastard in the arse for various reasons?"

"Yes."

Clinking of a cup, Cid solemn. "I dunno. I mean, at first, the reason I joined up with Strife was partially to pay back ShinRa for bootin' the Space Project. Extra bonus was travelin', my airship, and finding my reason for fightin'."

"But what about Sephiroth?"

The pilot sighed. "Tough one to ask, Reeve. Honestly speaking, I got caught up with the whole thing on savin' the Planet. First impression, he sounded like a complete bad ass who should've gotten therapy or shouldn't have existed in the first place."

"That's a bit harsh, even from you."

A shrug. "Swallowed up with the majority, if you will. Now, lookin' back, I tried to see it from the poor bloke's view. What would your reaction be if you found out the one person who didn't see you as a person but only an experiment is his supposed father? The one you believe yer mother is a life-sucking alien who practically wiped out the Cetra thousands of years ago and you got her cells inside ya. Yer biological mom can't really die and locked herself up in a cave and guilt. Heck, if that ain't enough to trash my systems, then I don't know what else is."

To that, Reeve had to silently agree. Had ShinRa and Professor Gast correctly identified Jenova, the whole Sephiroth mess wouldn't have happened. As well the discovery of processing Mako from the Planet's blood even earlier. Yet, at the time, where would they have wound up had not for the obsessions from two highly ambitious men?

Would Cid still have been able to launch Rocket 26 into space like he had always wanted to properly, without any mishaps? Would the SOLDIER program, especially the Turks, had even been created in the first place for display? Would the Wutai/ShinRa war had still occurred and taken away Yuffie's kinsmen? The Midgar Plate might not even had been bought into form, depriving the citizens to sunlight on wanting to outmatch the Junon Fortress. Nibelheim would've never been burnt down to the ground by a man already on the verge of his breaking point. The Corel Desert Prison wouldn't have formed and the Gold Saucer never existed. He could be sitting behind a desk, surrounded with blueprints, pencil shavings, ink, and Sith sleeping nearby. Never went through those painful Mako treatments, conditioning, none of that.

_'Then life would be boring,'_ his Turk side spoke up, long thought buried. _'No challenges... Where's the fun in that?'_

"Maybe this wasn't all unexpected..."

Cid glanced at him strangely, eyes peering over his cup.

The younger man looked at the older pilot, eyes sincere.

"Maybe this was as Miss Reiko says, hitsuzen. Necessary for us to keep on living our lives."

"Necessary..."

"Necessary that we give up part of our happiness to let others be happy. Sacrifice a part of our life so to save everybody else." Fingers roughened from training and gripping pens too hard briefly touched a scratched ring, glinting dully in the cafeteria lights. "People aren't able to gain anything without sacrifices. You have to present something of equivalent value to gain something. That, is the principle of any form of equivalent trade."

"Lesser of two evils and equal trade, eh?"

"Would you prefer anything else? Finally seeing space after one mistake or being stuck under an idiot like Palmer? Which necessary evil you would rather live with for the rest of your life?"

There was no love lost between the department heads, especially between Reeve Tuesti and the rest, given their clashing personalities and wants. The only one who would actually support him was Tseng, but only in private and because of the ex-Urban Development head had been a Turk.

At that, Cid winced. "Point taken."

"I don't know what would come to be had none of this happened. All I can say that our lives would be much boring if we hadn't met."

"Crazy words coming from an ex-Turk like yourself. Wallace would probably laugh his gut out and slap your head off..."

"Cid--" Reeve protested.

"...but I ain't in any position myself, considering I used ta be with the Space Program Department," the gruff pilot finished with a conspiratorial wink. "We're all a bunch of morons here, and we'll keep on living as morons who saved an entire planet from a guy whose systems went haywire just because of what someone else considered as sheer genius. Although that's probably one evil I could have live without in this lifetime."

The President of Neo-ShinRa had to chuckle at that behind his mug of caffeine.

x x x x x x x

A delightful squeal rang out from a house surround by flowers that were barely touched by the ravages of Meteo. Only a few patches of growing greens showed where the debris fell, eagerly cleared earlier by those who were neighbors to the bright home in their dreary environment.

"Papa, your whiskers hurt!"

"M'sorry, Marlene." Setting his daughter down, Barett nodded gratefully toward Elmyra. "I owe ya a lot."

Aerith's adopted mother merely nodded, wiping her hands on a towel. "No worries, Barett. I enjoy having some company around the house."

Dark fingers scratched the back of his head as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Uh... I hate to ask ya of dis but..."

Marlene gave a pout. "You're leaving again, Papa?"

"Sorry, 'lene. Got work to do here but I'll come back, m'kay?"

The young girl frowned, then pointed a finger right at his nose. "Promise me that we visit Big Flower Sis' church when you come back!"

"She would appreciate it," Elmyra added, looking at the picture of her and Aerith, one of happier times.

Eyes accustomed to gunpowder flashes followed, understanding. "Dat's a promise we'll follow."

Surprise on the older woman's face, then a smile speaking of sadness and relief.

"Can we bring some new flowers that we grew?" Marlene chirped, naivety not yet lost despite her surroundings.

_'So much like her...'_ "Where'd ya get 'em?"

"Aerith had brought back some seeds the last time you folks visited and dropped them off here. The two of us had been caring for them ever since you left. I may not have the green thumb she has but they came out quite nicely, if I do say so myself," Elmyra replied, pointing at a vase with blossoms usually found near Rocket Town.

"Yeah! We watered them everyday, talked to them, I even played some music at them!"

"Is dat so?"

While most of clean-up was under MPD and SWAT control, Red had surprisingly suggested that they pitch in as well. A morale boost to the people, had been the words, more or less. The gunman didn't want to spend any more time away from his little girl but Cid had already readily agreed, even with his newborn daughter on mind. Seeing the new father getting into gear, Barett couldn't help but concede as well; it wouldn't be fair to the pilot.

"Uh-huh! So you better promise, Papa!"

"Barett!" The Cosmo Canyon native's voice. "We gotta go!"

"Promise, 'lene. Now, you be good for Elmyra." Giving his daughter one more tight hug, he nodded at the older woman and closed the front door gently.

Red looked at the former leader of AVALANCHE with his one good eye. "Long goodbyes?"

"A promise."

One dark red ear twitched before he settled down on the floor of the truck. "Ah."

"Any plans later?"

"None really at the moment." A thoughtful pause, flaming tail flickering. "Although I have been planning on paying my respects to Grandfather eventually."

"Ideas on how we're gonna live through dis?" the older person spoke uncharacteristically softly.

Quietness, save the sounds as the truck rumbled back toward Sector 2, the driver trying hard not to listen in on their conversation.

"Choose our choices with an open mind and heart," Nanaki replied finally, amber closing. "See with eyes not clouded by hate. There's always more than one way to view a situation. Also, our future is never a straight path, forever many pathways. We must try to decide that future for ourselves and for the next generation. Those words, I believe Grandfather would say the same thing."

Thick fingers rubbed rough stubble, memories replaying.

"'Eyes not clouded by hate...'"

x x x x x x x

"Is there a reason as why I am sitting in the confines of my mind? With a certain being who has done little more than attempt to drive me insane? Along with three more cohorts for nearly the past two years?"

A rumbling snort, hair as long as his tossed aside.

"Really, you should know better than to question my actions."

Vincent's eyebrow twitched, reaching for that part of Zen he usually went into when frustrated over something. Usually being the key word.

"Don't even bother attempting that. Both of us have a bit of discussion ahead."

"'Us'? What of the others?"

A flick of the wrist. "Too noisy."

Crimson eyes glared at the other person until Vincent only shook his head in resignation. "Do enlighten me, Chaos-SENPAI."

Sharp points exposed in a smirk. While AVALANCHE and the Turks were accustomed to the more horrific forms of Vincent's Limit Breaks, they actually had a different form when not called upon. Although all four still retained noticeable markings.

Galian acted like the youngest brother, short purple hair and a red streak his main identification while the rest of him looked like any young adult from Wutai. Or more accurately, like a boy version of Yuffie. While not completely wild, he took Vincent's temper to a different level, sporadically exploding at the slightest insult. Yet, there were times when he was actually insightful and the occasional pieces of paper with unexpected sketches proved there was much more than just the mercurial attitude.

Gigas was the intellectual one, resembling a scholar with a calm air, his nose often buried in books or typing away on a laptop. Where those books and that portable computer came from, the ex-Turk didn't want to know. What really unnerved him was that Gigas looked like a much nicer version of Hojo with blond highlights. At least the 2nd form chose to stick with rectangular glasses, instead of the circular lens the accursed scientist wore.

Masker turned out to remind Vincent more of Sephiroth than anyone else, physically speaking. The bangs in particular were the same white-platinum while the rest of the hair was a dark blue. Mentally speaking, a musician at heart, a philosopher, and somewhat a jack-of-all-trades. Masker nearly found himself incapacitated when he met with Vincent the first time. The former Turk didn't know whether he should be afraid that the chainsaw-wielding Limit form happened to act as the supportive brother, often giving advice.

While those three SEEMED normal in his perspective, then this particular guy bordered the thin line of sanity and insanity.

Now, Chaos was quite the enigma. Both he and Vincent often fought for control over the body after their visit to Lucrecia's waterfall. Technically speaking, three of the four demons would prefer to drive their poor host crazy with incessant talking, Gigas the worst.

As for Chaos, he only spoke when he had something to say, further giving Vincent headaches over riddles and old adages. A darker reflection of the half-Wutaian, carmine mixing with coal in sharp streaks, held up in a high ponytail. Glowing blood eyes that always appeared as if he was five steps ahead of you. If one was to describe the winged demon, he would be the oldest sibling who showed his emotions the most unexpected ways.

The taller form shook a long, tapered finger. "Tsk tsk, really, you should respect your elders, KOUHAI."

Glaring.

A mock sigh. "The old silent treatment again. Very well, I'll say this much: you'll be a tutor sometime in the future."

Dagger crimson, then surprised blinking. "Come again?"

"You heard me correct the first time, KOUHAI. You," a sharp digit pointed at Vincent, "will be teaching the two halflings."

"Why?"

Dark chuckling, not of hidden plans but of genuine mirth. "Other than another halfling of years ago, you're the closest to their situation."

"Another halfling... You were there back then?" Slight awe.

Chaos merely shrugged. "Old news. I had refused to let go of something and this was the result."

"...I'll ask another time. Back on the subject, why pick me? Why not their father?"

"Ah, the billion gil question. Why not their old man? Mainly because he's already stressing out himself enough. Even a being such as he have a breaking limit. He can only teach those two properly when the halflings are in his world. Here, you have the advantage of training them on control."

"Their world..." Elena had mentioned about researching the history, Yuffie going through scrolls of legends and myths lost throughout the centuries.

"One that more or less reflects the soul, after many millennia. Originally, no less different than where you and your little companions live but given time, it was bound to change. Should a human enter that place, they may survive only if an escort is with him or her. A human is like an insect to even the weakest of them."

"And if Reno and Cloud were to enter?"

Another smirk. "Considering half of their blood is of his, they will appear as they did so once. No switching between forms."

"What?"

"As I said, that place reflects one's soul. Had the halflings stepped into that dimension without their unsealing, they'd appear only as human. Now, they run a nasty chance of loosing control unless you assist in their lessons."

Vincent stayed silent, meditating on the words. Chaos gave his host the space, looking out the window that showed an image of a dreary Nibelheim from thirty years ago.

"Why are you helping?"

Crimson/amber glittered, a hint of weariness. "Personal reasons that you MAY find out, should you learn your patience."

That, Valentine bowed lowly before fading from the mindscape back to the waking world.

"It never goes away, does it, nii-san?"

Chaos looked over at Gigas, then back out the window.

"No, it never does."

_'Little Luce... My greatest regrets...'_

x x x x x x x

Standing in front of the statue, apprehension couldn't even describe how he and his sibling were feeling at the moment. Anxiety and fear paled in comparison and shamefully hid their faces from the excitement and curiosity that was bouncing about like a Turk on a caffeine rush.

"Do you really have to leave?"

Glowing aquamarine locked on with lavender. Not fully recovered but she still insisted on coming with him. A little tug on his heart and this time, Reno allowed it.

"Sorry, Yuffs. Don't want to throw another tantrum and later have your old man after my butt with the bill. Or Reeve."

Yuffie smiled weakly, gently tugging the earring she had given him. "Try not to piss off anybody."

"No promises." Light reflecting off the ear ornament matched her ring in warmth.

A little ways, the Nibelheim duo were having their time.

"How long?" Tifa spoke softly, not wanting to let go.

Cloud was also reluctant to leave. "No idea, maybe one month or more. Depends on how fast we learn to control."

Sighing, she nodded and then placed something in his hand. "Here. I've been wanting to give you this but never got the opportunity with everything."

Opening his fingers, the blonde saw it was a mythril earring of a wolf's head biting a ring. Luminous azure looked back up in surprise as he replaced his old one with the new accessory.

A loud whooshing sound interrupted anymore words between the two pairs and catching their undivided attention. What could be described as a column of mercury or water shot out horizontally before returning back into a encircled puddle roughly 20 feet in diameter. Beams of light rippled out, similar to how one would look up from under the waters off Costa, except silvery-blue instead of a clear blue. The coal/navy ring surrounding the puddle had nine red stones spaced evenly, their glow almost unnoticeable from the brightness.

Directing one more glance, Leviathan merely nodded his head before withdrawing in rising water. Thau gazed at the circle for several minutes, then directed a gaze toward his sons.

"Breath out before you step through." He hesitated. "I'll be on the other side."

With that, Thau went through the liquid-like material as if walking through a waterfall.

One more lingering glance from both siblings at the two women. As they disappeared through the silvery fluid, the light winked out and the large band ebbed away, the carmine jewels the last to fade.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the Stargate from _Stargate SG-1_ and _Stargate Atlantis_. Don't ask. The wolf earring Cloud wears from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_, yes.

Tuesti as Reeve's surname is courtesy of _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus_'s main OFFICIAL Square-Japan site.

The human representations of Vincent's Limit Breaks were mainly because I had kinda gotten tired with them being portrayed as literal monsters. Why not figuratively? Oh, "senpai" means "one's senior" while "kouhai" means "one's junior" in Japanese, used often in middle/high school and work places for respect. -grins- Vincent and Chaos don't really have much respect for each other, don't they?

Usage of having Marlene call Aerith as "Big Flower Sis" is a translation of "ohana-onee-chan", aka "flower girl" in the ending FMVs. "Hana" being "flower" and "onee-chan" being "big sis." "O" used before some words is something of a formality for some female speakers, if I remember correctly. Example may be an older woman saying "osakana" than a younger woman using "sakana" when talking about "fish." I know that a literal translation would've been "Flower Big Sis" but that didn't sound right, so I'm going more of a feel than by grammar. Not exactly the Hawaiian "ohana" but I suppose it coincides, given its concept of a sense of family that extends beyond just blood ties.

"Equivalent trade" bits from _Full Metal Alchemist_ and _xXxHolic_. Red's lines courtesy of _Mononoke Hime_ (_Princess Monoke)_ from Hayao Miyazaki, _Ghost in the Shell _(_Koukaku Kidoutai_) from Shirow Masamune and Mamoru Oshii, and _Akira_ from Katsuhiro Otoumo.


	14. That Which I Live

Disclaimers: _Final Fantasy VII_ © under Square-Enix, as well all other _Final Fantasy_ references. Everything else under their respective owners.

* * *

**Through Forest and Grove**

Jason M. Lee

Chapter 14: That Which I Live...

* * *

_**I have so much to say, yet I have so little time.**_

_**I wanted to embrace your achievements, soothe your disappointments, care your tired moments... I wanted to be there to greet you with a "welcome back" at any time, my arms wide opened. Him, as well, had Fate allowed us.**_

_**While it would be so easy to blame him, I beg you not to. He appears to be very strong but in truth, his heart is quite fragile. I know, words even from me may not change your opinion but at least try, for my sake. Quiet, sensitive, empathy, intuitive... There are so many ways to describe him, most probably unlike the descriptions you are thinking right now.**_

_**Fate may seem unfair, separating us when you needed him the most but he had his reasons for leaving, in order to protect us. To protect others and not just himself, that's when he is truly strong. Find that strength, like he did, to protect those that are important to you. Maybe you'll understand why, hopefully someday in a better future.**_

_**So many wishes, so many wants and desires that are unfulfilled because of reasons beyond our understanding. Life is fleeting, short, and bittersweet. To me, it was a life of performing my maternal duties and out of love. To you, it may be a very long journey, finding yourself and your reasons to exist.**_

_**Fight to live, for your existence and your important people's existence.**_

_**Live to guide those in the present so that they may avoid the same mistakes in the future.**_

_**Guide that one light in everybody's heart, hidden deep within. It may seem it isn't there, but all you have to do is just look for it, believe in yourself and those around you.**_

_**My time was short with you and I'll never regret any moment with it. All my memories, I'll carry it forever, even the ones that hurt me. If you can carry your memories until the end, without running away from it, then maybe you'll become someone who wouldn't lose to those memories.**_

_**There are so many things I wanted. I wanted to protect you from things that were bad. I wanted to keep you warm within my heart. I wanted to be able to see you fully grow up into the wonderful person that I know you will become.**_

_**I wanted to be able to see your future.**_

_**Regretfully, I know I may not see that day but don't fret, as you still have others.**_

_**So try, for my sake and especially yours. Try to see it from his point of view. Try small steps, if you become so reluctant. Don't let those feelings blind you and don't be so afraid. If you don't take that one step, you will never know.**_

_**Accept yourself as you are, accept him as he is.**_

_**Live out your life as you are supposed to.**_

_**Forgive him and what I want most of all...**_

_**...forgive yourself, child.**_

x x x x x x x

"Ano sa, ano sa..."

Yuffie looked down at the young blonde sitting on her lap. "Hmm?"

"When is Reno-nii gonna come back?"

Several more voices piped up and the young lady merely sighed, looking up at the ever-blue sky.

"Yuffie-nee?"

Four weeks and barely into December, the cold nipping those that were caught off guard. Thankfully, Godo and Vincent were able to convince the Council to hold off the ceremonies until Reno came back, stating that the redhead was on a training trip. Which wasn't exactly too far from the truth, considering the circumstances.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun," Yuffie replied softly, rustling his hair. "Hopefully, maybe this week or sooner."

Sounds of disappointment from the children, some even pouting.

"Hey, now no sad faces. You're not the only one who misses the lunkhead."

"Lunkhead, lunkhead, lunkhead!" crowed a girl from the back, flailing about and giggling madly.

Several of the orphans cracked up, many of them returning back to whatever they were doing earlier with the childish air of dropping things so easily.

_'Wish I was that cheerful then...'_ she thought wistfully.

"Ne ne, Yuffie-nee..."

Pink hair bobbed as the girl rocked on her heels, nibbling her lip.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

A cute blush. "Are you and Reno-nii really gonna marry?"

"When both of those silly lunkheads come back," Tifa replied from behind, giving Sakura a warm pat on the head.

Emerald brightened. "Reno-nii and Cloud-nii?"

"Yep. Now, why don't you go play with the other kids? Yuffie and I need to talk some adult things."

Enthusiastically nodding her head, the little girl squealing in delight as she rejoined her playmates.

"What's up?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "The sky."

An unlady-like snort. "Hardy har har. C'mon, what's eatin' your mind to leave Gospel Heaven?"

"Those idiots."

"Yer not the only one." Slim digits fingered the multi-colored ring. "Though, I still can't believe that baka."

The older woman gave a chuckle, also repeating the action as well rubbing her own mark. "Yeah, who would've thought. A guy like him actually agreeing. The writers are gonna have a field day with this."

"But it's like a new adventure."

"Oh?"

Yuffie nodded, eyes glazed into memories. "You guys went out on to save the Planet, met more lunatics like me and Cid, suffered through Aerith's death, defeated Sephiroth who named himself God, and got through the crazy press after everything. Now, we're going through something that may or may not be as daunting what happened before. Just two years... It's kinda amazing."

Tifa's thoughts echoed what the younger woman said. Reflecting back, all of them went through so much, fighting to exist and for others to live. Misunderstandings, reconstruction, healing... so many things in such a short time.

"I do wonder..."

The female shinobi glanced over. "Yeah?"

"What's this adventure going to be like?"

Before Yuffie could reply...

"I told you before! You can't just pull that off without checking your landing!"

"Gah, shut up, Spike! Who asked you! If I remembered correctly, you were the one who wanted to learn that move!"

"Why you--"

"HA! Got ya there, eh!"

"Don't make me drop you off of Da Chao, Red."

"Dare ya, Spike!"

"Eh, heh heh..."

"On second thought, you would."

Their voices, a little deeper but no less different. Lighter, stronger, some brightness blossoming...

Scrambling over each other, both women ran as if a Dark Dragon was on their heels. Skidding to a complete stop before the front gate, both of their breaths caught in their throats, hundreds of emotions running through mind and heart at the same time.

Two ragged figures staggering from the front gate, blonde supporting carmine, words bouncing off of each other like playful bokken strikes during sparring practice. They looked like a whole herd of chocobos had just ran over them and a combination of Devil Rides, Dual Horns, and Elfadunks happened to come by right then and there. Exhausted, but still carrying that hidden spark of endless energy and determination they sometimes showed spontaneously. A passionate, burning navy and aquamarine no longer seem to bear the shadows of doubt or pain anymore, only hope and faith in the future.

Fighting back tears, Tifa and Yuffie walked forward with weak smiles. Words in which they wanted to express so badly.

The feeling was almost as if eternity stretched between this breath and the next.

"Reno."

As the duo pair of luminescent eyes caught sight of two of their important people...

"Cloud."

Nothing holding them... nothing stopping them... yet it was not a dark emptiness.

_"Okaeri nasai."_

...both brothers gave stupid, wide grins.

_"Tadaima."_

* * *

A/N: Owari! End! -breathes a sigh of relief- Glad that I can finally end this more than a year of planning and writing. Had help from Rose Flame, one of the neatest FF7 authors here at ff (dot) net, and author of _Faith and Feather_, also taking two years after FF7. Many, many thanks, senpai! Go read hers, highly recommend.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura © Masashi Kishimoto's manga/anime _Naruto_. The girl saying "lunkhead" is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, from director Shinichiro Watanabe's anime _Cowboy Bebop_. The "memories" line more from Natsuki Takaya's manga/anime _Fruits Basket_, although italso references to Tifa's line from _Advent Children_.

As to the previous chapter, **Empress-Eerian-Sadow** noted that there wasn't much character advancement. This was mainly because I was aiming more for prespectives from other characters, rather than just the four main focus characters (or five, including Thau). Comments from their point of views, basically. Unfortunately, some parts has opened up a whole new can of worms, which will force me to think up of something in order to make sense of a couple phrases and actions. That will be difficult considering that school season will be interferring my writing time (not to mention brain cells).

Additionally, I'm following the Eastern concept where we say what it is and that's it, unlike Western concept where we say what it is and then explain it. Simplicity in of itself can also be very confusing. Reading manga/doujinshi, watching anime, and playing video games will do that to you, especially when you study something so much. The Eastern idea of simplicity versus the Western sense of explanation came from Gamefaqs (dot) com in the Resident Evil plot analysis by Thomas Wilde (TWilde). Funny thing, I never thought of it that way till I read the analysis.

Originally, I had planned it a simple seven-chapter piece, including a prologue. Yet, while in the process of actually writing it out, realized that changes were needed to make the flow more smoother. From just seven to fourteen, plus several side stories. I'm a little sad that I had to finish it this way, as I kept feeling that I could keep expanding it a little more. Then again, don't want to beat a dead horse. Sorry if I disappoint.

_okaeri nasai_ - Welcome home  
_tadaima_ - I'm back


End file.
